La Dama de Hielo
by Dama Felina
Summary: - Considereme un romántico que se preocupa. - ¿Romántico? ¿Acaso desea verme casada por amor? Estaba claro que a lady Hermione lo que mas le importaba era la posición social. - ¿Cree en el amor?-. Ella soltó un resoplido, indignada.- En absoluto. Ya sabes, el amor y el odio son dos caras de la misma moneda.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Hertdfordshire, Inglaterra, 1800**

Siempre había encontrado fascinante el ritmo que conllevaba la escritura, al menos cuando era otro el que lo estaba haciendo. Sumergir la pluma en el tintero, escribir una línea, volver a sumergir la pluma, escribir otra línea. El sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel rompía el silencio de la noche, únicamente acompañado por la acompasada respiración de _lady_ Hermione Granger, que alborotaba los rizos rubios de la muñeca que sostenía contra su pecho.

Se abrazó con mas fuerza a la muñeca y asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

Seguro que su madre era consciente de su presencia. Ella siempre sabia todo lo que pasaba en la casa, incluso que Hermione solía escaparse del cuarto infantil en cuanto la niñera se quedaba dormida.

Aquellas escapadas nocturnas no escondían ninguna maldad. El único momento en que podía encontrar a su madre sola era al caer la tarde, cuando se sentaba en su escritorio a la luz de una vela, rodeada de libros y papeles.

Su progenitora era hermosa, tranquila y poseía todas las virtudes que ella quería tener cuando creciera. Algún día se convertiría en una dama con su propio escritorio y pluma, y escribiría importantes misivas en mitad de la noche. Por supuesto, primero tendría que aprender a sujetar bien la tiza y escribir la letra A. No era lo mismo que pintar con acuarelas. La niñera le había asegurado que solo era cuestión de tiempo y que muy pronto aprendería a escribir con la misma fluidez que su madre y hermana. Al principio, a todo el mundo le costaba.

\- Lo verás mejor si te sientas en una silla –dijo su madre, volteando su cabeza y sonriendo a la pequeña. Le hizo señas para que se acercase.

Sus pequeños pies descalzos apenas hicieron ruido sobre el frío suelo de madera mientras se aproximaba al escritorio con la muñeca salpicada de pintura bajo el brazo.

Después, trepó a la silla tapizada de azul junto al escritorio y se concentró en el movimiento de la mano de su madre, que había reanudado la escritura.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su madre se detuvo y dejó la pluma a un lado antes de soplar ligeramente la página llena de líneas con garabatos negros.

\- Escribir una carta a tu tía. Me llegó una suya esta mañana hablando de un potro particularmente bueno y yo le estoy contando lo del nuevo abanico que pintaste ayer.

Hermione volvió a mirar el papel pero no entendió como era posible que toda esa tinta negra pudiera decirle nada a la tía Elizabeth sobre el abanico verde cubierto de flores púrpuras y doradas.

\- ¿Por qué?

Su madre se echó a reír y se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza.

\- Porque, querida, una dama siempre responde a la correspondencia sin demora. Sobre todo cuando es de la familia. Es una de las formas que las damas tenemos que demostrar nuestra estima por la otra persona. En cuanto a tu abanico, es porque ha sido un esfuerzo increíble para una niña de tan solo cinco años.

\- Oh –se detuvo a pensar en todas las veces que había visto a su madre sentada sobre ese escritorio, mojando la pluma en el tintero y escribiendo durante lo que le parecían horas- debes de conocer a muchas personas.

Su madre volvió a sonreír mientras doblaba la carta cuidadosamente.

\- Querida, cuando eres duquesa parece que todo el mundo quiere conocer tu opinión sobre algo. A algunos les tengo mas aprecio que a otros y disfruto intercambiando correspondencia con ellos, pero una dama siempre tiene que ser educada, incluso en sus misivas.

Hermione miró al otro lado del escritorio, hacia la pila de hojas que habían sido dobladas de forma similar. A la izquierda de las cartas, vio un gran libro con las tapas de cuero.

\- ¿Para quién es ese, madre? Debes de tener a esa persona en muy alta estima.

La risa de su progenitora resonó en la estancia mientras agarraba el libro y lo colocaba frente a ella sobre el escritorio.

\- Son las cuentas de nuestra propiedad

Hermione se puso la muñeca bajo la barbilla, ya que el áspero pelo de ésta le picaba en la mejilla.

\- ¿También has escrito cosas sobre mi abanico ahí dentro?

\- No, querida –rió con mas alegría.

La sentó sobre su regazo. Rodeó con el brazo a su hija y levantó la tapa del libro, revelando mas líneas negras y recuadros con números.

\- Ese es el nueve –señaló Hermione con orgullo.

\- Asi es. Eso es lo que le hemos pagado al joven Colin por cargar todas las cajas de carbón esta semana –movió su dedo desde el número hacia la palabra que habia en el lado izquierdo de la página- ¿lo ves? He puesto su nombre aquí, junto con la cantidad que le hemos pagado.

\- ¿Fred ya no trabaja para nosotros? –frunció el ceño la niña.

\- Si, pero ha tenido un percance con su hermano. Está enfermo –buscó en el estante cerca del escritorio y sacó otro libro de cuero, de color marrón, lo abrió y buscó con la mirada- tienen algunos problemas asi que contratamos a Colin para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Hala! ¿Todo eso lo sabes por un libro? ¿Es mágico? –exclamó Hermione asombrada.

\- No, querida, no es mágico pero es un pequeño secreto. Algún dia, te encargarás de tu propia casa y serás de ayuda idónea para tu marido con este tipo de cosas. Deberás apuntarlo todo. Una dama siempre debe saber lo que sucede en su casa. Si falla, afectará a toda su familia.

Hermione deslizó los dedos por una página, recorriendo todas las palabras. Su madre hizo un gesto de aprobación.

\- Algún dia tendre un libro como este.

\- Si, te lo recomiendo

\- ¿Y éste también? –señaló el libro de cuentas.

Los ojos de su madre se empañaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que la apretaba con mas fuerza con el brazo que le rodeaba los hombros.

\- Si Dios quiere, nunca tendras que llevar las cuentas de ninguna propiedad. Tu padre… -se le quebró la voz y tardó unos segundos en recomponerse- Tu padre siempre se encargaba de esta labor. Un dia, tu hermano me relevará de esta carga, pero hasta que no termine sus estudios me toca a mi encargarme de que todo siga funcionando sin problemas. Tambien tengo un libro mas pequeño sobre las cuentas de la casa. Ya te hablaré de ello mas adelante.

Hermione se fijó en los ojos marrones de su madre, todavía húmedos de la emoción, pero también fuertes y serenos mientras miraba a su hija pequeña.

\- Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser una duquesa como tú, madre –afirmó con determinación.

Su progenitora esbozó una enorme sonrisa y la estrechó contra su pecho.

\- No hay tantos duques disponibles, pero puede que tengas que conformarte con un conde. No te preocupes aun asi. Cuando tengas tu propio libro secreto, todo el mundo creerá que eres la mas atenta de las damas. Serás la envidia de la aristocracia. Y ahora dime, ¿dónde está la niñera? ¿Ha vuelto a quedarse dormida mientras te leia un cuento?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me acuerdo donde lo dejamos

\- Al menos podrás decírselo cuando recoja el libro mañana –sonrió su madre, acariciando sus cabellos castaños- se hace tarde. Deja que termine y subimos juntas.

Hermione esperó a que su madre sellara la última carta con un poco de cera y apagara las velas. Bajo el resplandor de la mortecina luz, el estudio parecia un lugar mágico, como aquellos que salían en las historias que la niñera le contaba todas las noches antes de quedarse dormida. Lo único que le faltaba era una de esas muñecas con forma de hada que hacia la madre de Colin y que vendría en la feria. Algún dia Hermione seria igual que su madre y tendría su propio estudio.

Pero con hadas de verdad.


	2. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran escritora, J.K. Rowling. Yo simplemente los uso por entretenimiento. Las personalidades no se ajustan al canon, al menos no en su totalidad, esta es una mera adaptación que espero os guste.**

Hola a todos !

Aquí he vuelto con una nueva historia, larga por cierto, jajaja, de nuestra pareja favorita, el Harmony.

Mi idea es actualizar cada semana. A partir de hoy, será cada sábado.

Espero vuestros comentarios y sensaciones a lo largo de este viaje.

Muchas gracias

Dama Felina

* * *

 **Londres, Inglaterra, Primaveras de 1813**

La perfección, incluso la que solo era aparenta, era una proeza casi imposible de lograr. _Lady_ Hermione Granger lo sabia de primera mano. Se habia pasado los tres últimos años de su vida preparándose a conciencia y planeando hasta el mas minimo detalle, dispuesta a que su primera temporada fuera perfecta o, por lo menos, a convencer a todo el mundo de que lo era.

Mostrar algo menos que la mas absoluta excelencia podría llevar a que alguien descubriera la verdad: que no solo era imperfecta, sino que lo era por naturaleza.

Si la brillante creación que tenia frente a ella, envuelta en papel de seda, era una señal de lo que estaba por venir, su arduo trabajo estaba a punto de cosechar unos frutos extraordinarios.

\- Es mas bonito de lo que imaginaba – murmuró Nymphadora, su doncella personal y amiga, con un reverente susurro al tiempo que extendia la mano para acariciar la ristra de plumas que sobresalían del borde izquierdo de la máscara- Es usted asombrosa.

Hermione sonrió, incapaz de reprimir el impulso de tocar aquella obra de arte. Aunque habia que reconocer al artesano su enorme habilidad a la hora de fabricarla, no sentía modestia alguna en reconocer que ella también habia puesto su parte, dándole al hombre los dibujos detallados de lo que quería exactamente.

\- Si todo lo demás funciona conforme a lo planeado, al final de la temporada estaré casada y bien casada –colocó la tapa sobre la caja, ocultando la delicada máscara. Por mucho que le gustara quedarse allí mirándola embobada durante tres días seguidos, no podía arriesgarse a estropear la seda blanca o las brillantes plumas del mismo color antes del baile- ¿Ha llegado ya el vestido?

\- Lo trajeron esta mañana –comunicó Nymphadora cogiendo la caja de la máscara y desapareció dentro del vestidor de Hermione. Instantes después salió con un gran paquete blanco en los brazos- también es magnifico.

Hermione luchó contra el inicial impulso de entusiasmo que se apoderó de ella e intentó mirar el vestido con ojo critico. Si necesitaba cambiar algo, ese era el momento. Solo faltaban tres días para el baile. Y aunque se tratara de un baile de máscaras, seria su presentación en sociedad. No podía ser solo perfecto. Tenia que ser excepcional.

Necesitaba estar espectacular en su debut si quería que todo el mundo se olvidara de lo estúpida que habia sido al perseguir al marqués Krum el año anterior antes de terminar oficialmente la escuela. Eso era lo que a una le pasaba cuando dejaba que las emociones tomaran el control y la apartaran de su plan. El marqués habría colmado sus expectativas a la perfección, pero el absurdo interés que demostró por una mujer de escasa relevancia colocó fuera de su alcance a su principal objetivo marital.

Aun asi, nunca debería haber permitido dejarse llevar por el pánico y contarle a _lady_ Susan Bones secretos de la familia. Tendria que haber sabido que _lady_ Susan no seria capaz de usar aquella información para romper el compromiso de la pareja. Fue tremendamente embarazoso, pero Hermione aprendió una importante lección: no podía contar con la ayuda de nadie para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Solo habia sitio para la confianza y la seguridad en una misma.

Ese año todo dependería de ella.

Miró a su doncella, que estaba inspeccionando la falda en busca de algún hilo suelto.

Si, de ella y de Nymphadora (cariñosamente y a solas apodada, "Nym"). Siempre se podía confiar en la fiel Nym. De hecho, estaría perdida sin ella.

\- Tu hermano está a punto de empezar la escuela, ¿verdad?

La doncella alzó la vista y la miró estrechando sus corrientes ojos castaños. Despues se irguió y la reprendió con su voz siempre cargada de una extraordinaria inteligencia y tenacidad.

\- Ya se ha ocupado de eso. No voy a aceptar ni un solo penique mas de su asignación.

Hermione intentó disimular su sonrisa mientras su amiga asentia con gesto decidido antes de volver a prestar atención al vestido.

Aunque nadie en Londres pudiera creérselo, ambas eran amigas. Nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra la conocía mejor que Nymphadora. Sin la amistad de esa mujer desde su infancia, Hermione no sabia que habría sido de ella.

Todos la veian como una mocosa malcriada, sin dos dedos frentes ni sentido común; una condición que usaba a su favor tan a menudo como le era posible.

\- Puedo decirle a Neville que te aumente el sueldo. No dudaría nunca de mi palabra. Seguramente cree que te lo mereces de sobra.

Nym dispuso el vestido sobre la cama y atravesó la habitación para agarrarle las manos.

\- No se preocupe. Llevo con usted desde que tenia siete años. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Resultaba difícil de creer que Nymphadora tenia solo veinte años, dos años mas que ella. A veces parecia demasiado madura para su edad.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

\- Va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

\- Deje de hacer eso –ordenó Nym moviendo un dedo frente a su cara- si se muerde los labios terminarán agrietándose.

Hermione se acarició el labio inferior con un dedo. La doncella asintió antes de continuar.

\- Pues claro que va a funcionar. Hemos trabajado muy duro esta última temporada con los posibles candidatos en toda la aristocracia inglesa. Tenemos una lista con todos los requisitos que ha pedido. Uno puede estar a su altura. De hecho, cuatro de ellos son duques.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que no puedo casarme con mi hermano, creo que son solo tres –se atrevió a bromear con ironía. Sostuvo el vestido para el baile contra si y empezó a girar sobre la habitación, disfrutando de la novedad de tener una prenda estilo isabelino entre sus manos- seguro que Bill Prewett acompaña a su nieta esta temporada, aunque hace tiempo que dejó de estar de luto; el suficiente como para plantearse volver a pasar por el altar.

\- ¿No cree que es demasiado mayor? –preguntó la doncella con los ojos abiertos antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla del tocador.

\- Claro que si. Si muriera, seria una viuda demasiado joven con un vinculo bastante endeble con el siguiente duque. Una posición que no conllevaría apenas poder –se puso las zapatillas y se miró por última vez en el espejo- es una lástima que su nieto sea tan joven. Ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios.

Nymphadora ladeó la cabeza

\- Podria esperarle. Seguro que el año que viene hace su aparición oficial en la sociedad.

Como si pudiera permitirse el lujo de esperar todo un año a que el nieto del duque demostrara ser tan socialmente competente como el resto de la familia. Hizo un gesto de negación antes de acercarse al vestidor para guardar la prenda, seguida por los ligeros pasos de Nym.

\- Lo que necesito, Nym, es que el duque Ron Weasley vuelva de donde quiera que esté, buscando la candidata mas adecuada para su reaparición en sociedad. Eso me solucionaria la vida. De hecho, si eso sucediera, creería que Dios está cuidando de mi de verdad.

\- ¿Se refiere al duque de Marshington?

\- Efectivamente

Esto no significaba gran cosa en realidad. No albergaba muchas esperanzas. Tenia la certeza de que Dios estaba en alguna parte, pero estaba convencida de que la habia dejado de lado hacia mucho tiempo.

\- Todavia queda otro duque, un marqués y dos condes en su lista, aunque me gustaría que reconsiderara la posibilidad de tachar al conde McLaggen de ella. Su hermana…

\- Mi hermana debería haberse casado con él cuando tuvo oportunidad –replicó Hermione, inspeccionando el bolso de mano que habia preparado el baile, asegurándose de que llevada todo lo necesario, incluido un par de bailarinas de repuesto y aguja e hilo en caso de tener que hacer algún arreglo urgente al vestido. No permitiría que nada le estropeara la noche- McLaggen es popular, rico y muy consciente de la importancia de la reputación. Se queda en la lista.

Nymphadora permaneció en silencio mientras colocaba en el estante una capa de terciopelo blanco al lado del vestido para el baile del mismo color. Una punzada de culpa asaltó sus pensamientos. McLaggen habia cortejado a su hermana durante su primera temporada, pero ese año Luna iba a empezar su cuarta temporada. Habia tenido un sinfín de oportunidad para ganarse la mano del hombre.

Ahora le tocaba a ella.

Solo habia un pequeño detalle que hacia que el conde estuviera en el último puesto de su lista: le parecia soporífero. Pero mejor aburrirse que estar arruinada.

Por enésima vez, deseó que Luna hubiera encontrado marido el año anterior. La amenaza de que su hermana estuviera a punto de convertirse en una solterona podía suponer un escollo en la incomparable temporada que habia planeado. Al fin y al cabo, podían creer que era como ella.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si fuera capaz de atravesarlo y controlar el nudo de nervios que se habia instalado allí.

\- Todo está preparado, _milady_ –dijo Nym mullendo la falda del vestido hasta que las distintas capas de blanco quedaron perfectas.

Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron mientras contemplaba el conjunto que iba a llevar en su presentación en sociedad como adulta. Era el epítome de todo por lo que habia estado trabajando con tanto esfuerzo. Entrar del brazo de su hermano, el poderoso duque de Riverton, la convertiría al instante en una de las muchachas mas populares de la velada.

El baile de máscaras iba a ser el acontecimiento mas importante de su vida.

* * *

Harry Potter miró por encima de su hombro la desvencijada escalera por la que habia subido con tanto cuidado. Desde arriba tenia mucha peor pinta que desde abajo, lo que significaba que tendría que contener la respiración cuando llegara el momento de descender.

Suponiendo que viviera lo suficiente.

Ir a ver a su amigo Ron sin avisarle no era la mejor idea. Los espías que trabajaban para la Corona solian ser un poco cautelosos a ese respecto. Por suerte, el hombre era de los que miraba primero antes de disparar: una cortesía que seguramente obedecia al hecho de que también era duque. Puede que durante los últimos nueve años hubiera vivido al margen de la sociedad, pero los dieciocho años anteriores los dedicó a aprender a comportarse como un caballero.

Daba la sensación de que en el pasillo de la parte superior de las escaleras alguien habia considerado, por lo menos, hacer alguna labor de mantenimiento en la pasada década.

En realidad, no era el peor lugar en el que Harry habia ido a ver a Ron en los cinco años que hacia que se conocían, pero estaba cerca.

Procuró mantener alejado el abrigo de algunas de las sombras de aspecto mas lúgubre. Solo porque Ron hubiera optado por evitar las cosas mas refinadas de la vida en aras de la justicia inglesa no significaba que él también tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

Despues de dar tres enérgicos golpes en la puerta de madera gris, retrocedió un paso, colocándose de forma que quien quiera que fuera abrir pudiera verlo.

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para mostrar la cara y el hombro de Elron, el ayuda de cámara de Ron, aunque entre sus obligaciones se contaban mas bien actividades clandestinas que sacar brillo a los zapatos del duque. Seguramente ese era el único par de estancias de todo el edificio que podía presumir de contar con un sirviente.

Harry sonrió al hombre delgado.

\- Por favor, Elron, no me dispares. Le tengo mucho cariño a este abrigo.

Elron se rió y abrió mas la puerta, permitiéndole entrar. Estaba convencido de que tras su espalda se encontraba alguna pistola.

Otra risa mas profunda le llegó desde la habitación de al lado. Harry se giró en esa dirección y se encontró con Ron tirado sobre una silla que, siendo muy generoso, podía decirse que estaba tapizada. Mas bien se trataba de una serie de hilos que cubrían lo poco que quedaba del cojin.

Ron señaló el otro asiento que habia en la habitación, una sencilla silla de madera que parecia vieja pero lo bastante robusta.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Harry se sentó, cruzó los pies calzados con unas botas altas a la altura de los tobillos y se colocó el sombrero en el regazo.

\- ¿A parte de darte la bienvenida por tu regreso a la ciudad?

Su amigo le miró enarcando una ceja con gesto condescendiente, una muestra de la arrogancia aristocrática propia del duque que era, a pesar de que Ron parecia mas un trabajador de un muelle que un miembro de la nobleza.

\- Todavia no he regresado oficialmente

\- Mi visita tampoco es oficial.

Ron trabajaba para el Ministerio de la Guerra. Harry no. Al menos no de forma que nadie pudiera considerar oficial. De vez en cuando habia puesto al servicio del ministerio su capacidad de observación y contactos para ayudar en algunas de las misiones. Y aunque siempre procuraba negarse con la suficiente frecuencia como para que el ministerio no se aprovechara de él, nunca rechazaba ninguna petición de Ron.

Precisamente habia sido una de esas peticiones la que le habia llevado a ese destartalado edificio.

Ron se enderezó un poco

\- ¿Tienes noticias?

Harry asintió. Recientemente Ron se habia hecho pasar por el ayuda de cámara del duque de Riverton. Neville estaba al tanto del plan, al fin y al cabo ambos eran amigos desde que comenzaron su educación, y aceptó entablar una serie de correspondencias falsas para atrapar al grupo de espías de Napoleón que operaban desde su propiedad. La contribución de Harry consistió en unas misivas en las que recomendaba aparentes inversiones, entre ellas una mina.

La información que hacia de señuelo, en un primer momento pensada para ser poco mas que un relleno de la correspondencia falsa, estaba siendo usada. Y como solo las personas que estaban vendiendo secretos a Francia habia tenido acceso a dicha información, el interés por la mina era, cuanto menos, sospechoso.

Mientras Harry puso al tanto a Ron de los detalles, Elron se dedicó a sus quehaceres, moviéndose en silencio por la estancia. Un destello de profunda reflexión cruzó los ojos azules de Ron. Harry se acomodó en la silla de madera lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que su amigo podía quedarse contemplando todas las posibles consecuencias de las noticias que le habia comunicado durante cinco minutos o cinco horas y que, cuando terminara sus cavilaciones, querria que él siguiera allí.

\- Motivo mas que suficiente para que salga de su escondite, excelencia –comentó Elron, sacando un pequeño baúl de debajo de la cama y guardando ropa.

Harry se incorporó un poco. La mera curiosidad habia dado paso a una auténtica sorpresa. ¿De verdad se estaba planteando Ron dejar de esconderse? Desde luego era el momento idóneo, con la temporada social a punto de empezar en una semana.

En vez de reprender al otro hombre por interrumpir sus pensamientos, Ron le lanzó una mirada llena de intenciones. Estaba claro que la frase de Elron ocultaba algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

\- ¿Y ya has decidido dónde debo hacer mi primera aparición?

Solo sus años de experiencia le ayudaron a permanecer en su asiento y mantener la calma. ¿Ron no solo volvia Londres sino que también tenia pensado reaparecer en sociedad? ¿Se trataba de una nueva misión? ¿Un nuevo caso que requeria que saliera de su escondite? ¿O realmente estaba intentando hacer realidad su deseo de abandonar el espionaje?

Elron se sacó una tarjeta blanca del bolsillo y la arrojó a la cama. Ron la atrapó en el aire, arrugando una de las esquinas.

Harry intentó echar un vistazo a la tarjeta. Parecia una invitación. ¿Quién se la habría mandado? Medio Londres le creía muerto.

\- ¿Ella asistirá? –preguntó Ron pasando un dedo por el borde de la tarjeta

Elron asintió

\- Los criados no paran de hablar de los variados disfraces que han adquirido sus señores y señoras. Esa invitación estaba a nombre de su madre. Molly dijo que era una lástima que no la recibiera.

Ron miró la invitación y sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. El espia hastiado y cansado del mundo estaba sonriendo.

Harry se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia delante para ver la tarjeta, pensando en los gestos y en todo lo que se había dicho desde que llegó. Efectivamente se trataba de una invitación para un baile de disfraces, pero aquel dato palideció cuando la importancia de la declaración de Elron se hizo evidente. Había una muchacha de por medio y, por la cara de Ron, no estaba relacionada con su trabajo como espía.

Como era un asunto personal y sabia que Ron no soltaria prenda de forma voluntaria, se volvió hacia Elron.

\- ¿Asi que hay una mujer?

\- ¿De qué irá disfrazada? –interrumpió Ron, golpeando la palma de su mano con la tarjeta; la curiosidad de Harry aumentó por conocer quién era tal mujer.

\- No estamos seguros, pero sabemos que será de azul –respondió Elron sin dejar de guardar ropa- han visto a su hermana, a su madre y a ella en la modista, encargando vestidos para el acontecimiento. La hermana estaba muy emocionada. La madre no tanto.

\- No me sorprende –murmuró pensativo. Parecia haber olvidado que Harry continuaba en la habitación- Los bailes de máscaras no son conocidos precisamente por mantener el sonrojo de la juventud en las mejillas de las jóvenes debutantes. Me extraña que _Lady_ Blackstone permita que esta sea la primera aparición en público de _lady_ Hermione.

Harry nunca habia conocido a las damas Granger ni a su madre recién casada en segundas nupcias, _lady_ Blackstone, pero sí que habia hecho negocios con el hermano mayor, el duque de Riverton, cuya propiedad habia estado vigilando Ron, haciéndose pasar por un ayuda de cámara.

Aquello iba a terminar mal

Harry tosió.

\- ¿ _Lady_ Hermione Granger?

Aunque no conocía a la joven, sí que habia oído hablar de ella. Y lo que habia oído la convertía en la última dama que hubiera esperado que despertara el interés de su amigo.

\- La anfitriona, _lady_ McGonagall, es amiga intima de _lady_ Blackstone. De no ser asi, estoy seguro de que no asistirían al baile –informó Elron sacando un par de botas destrozadas del armario- ¿nos vamos a quedar con estas?

Ron enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Excelencia… -replicó Elron ladeando la cabeza

\- ¿Qué? –alzó las cejas el duque, confundido.

\- Solo le recuerdo que es usted un duque. No sé mucho sobre la aristocracia, pero si que no llevan estas botas como estas.

En circunstancias normales, Harry hubiera permanecido en un rincón, contento de poder recabar la mayor información posible de una conversación personal que estaba teniendo lugar en su presencia. Pero en esta ocasión no podía permitirse el lujo de malinterpretar lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente no se lo podía creer.

Se puso de pie y agarró a Ron por un hombro, incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

\- ¿Tienes la intención de cortejar a _lady_ Hermione Granger?

Por mucho que quisiera, no podía imaginárselo. Ron era un caballero por los cuatro costados pero llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo entre las sombras como para considerarlo un hombre refinado. Sin duda, haría trizas a una delicada flor de la sociedad.

\- ¿Qué? No –contestó al instante, incómodo en su asiento. Eso era nuevo.

Se volvió y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Elron. Éste miró las botas y frunció el ceño.

\- A la hermana mayor, señor

\- Ah –se relajó considerablemente y sonrió.

No habia oído hablar mucho sobre _lady_ Luna pero si lo suficiente como para saber que seria mucho mas adecuada para un hombre que habia pasado los últimos nueve años escondido entre las sombras. Cualquier mujer dispuesta a rechazar un buen número de propuestas de matrimonio tenia que poseer a la fuerza su buena dosis de coraje; algo necesario si el peligro decidia seguir a Ron hasta su casa.

Ron fulminó a Elron con la mirada mientras éste continuaba recogiendo pertenencias por la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué le cuentas mis secretos al señor Potter, Elron? ¿No se supone que debes guardarme lealtad?

\- Por supuesto, excelencia. Por eso no le he dicho al señor Potter que lleva suspirando por la joven desde que abandonó su puesto en la casa hace varios meses –arrojó las botas destrozadas al baúl- solo el mas indiscreto revelaria que estuvo usted paseando de un lado a otro por esta estancia, pensando en qué hacer, cuando ella llegó a Londres.

Harry se echó a reir con tantas ganas que tuvo que sentarse en la silla y llevarse la mano derecha al costado. Ron habia dejado Riverton antes de Navidad, después de enviar a la panda de traidores, que estaba huyendo, a esconderse en la gran ciudad. Le resultaba de lo mas divertido imaginárselo languideciendo por una mujer tanto tiempo.

Su amigo apartó la vista de Elron y le lanzó una mirada calculadora.

\- ¿Supongo que no has recibido una invitación para este baile?

Harry se tragó la risa y asintió.

\- Sí que la he recibido. No tenia intención de ir, pero si vas a estar allí tendré que cambiar de planes. La gente no sabrá que hacer con un cotilleo tan jugoso.

Ron volvió a golpear la invitación contra su mano.

\- Creo que un baile de disfraces nos irá de perlas. Asi puedo ayudar a que se haga a la idea de que he vuelto a la capital, pero sin que me reconozca.

Reprimió un gruñido. _Lady_ Luna ya habia conocido a Ron, aunque no como un duque, sino como supuesto sirviente de su hermano. Era obvio que la dama ya se habia llevado una impresión considerable de Ron, y era posible que él también de ella, a pesar de su posición de criado. Eso si, no existía estima suficiente en este mundo que lograra hacer feliz a una mujer a la que habían engañado durante meses.

Ni tampoco le iba a suponer alivio alguno que le dieran a conocer una relevación de tal magnitud. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Ron, por lo menos hasta donde él sabia, seguía buscando de forma activa al espía de Napoleón que se le habia escapado.

\- ¿Y la misión?

El duque se encogió de hombros

\- Todas las pistas, menos una, están paradas. Cualquier agente del ministerio puede seguir a Riddle con la misma facilidad que yo.

Harry miró a Elron, que negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con él en que no habia nada que pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer a Ron. Era evidente que el duque no estaba pensando con claridad.

La vida de Ron estaba a punto de volverse complicada. Y Harry tenia pensado ser testigo de primera mano.

A fin de cuentas, contemplar cómo Ron se las arreglaba para llegar a esa misma conclusión iba a ser demasiado divertido como para perdérselo.


	3. Capitulo 2

\- Creo que he apretado demasiado la máscara –comentó Nymphadora con el ceño fruncido mientras deslizaba un dedo a lo largo de la frente de Hermione, trazando el borde de la máscara blanca llena de joyas.

\- Déjala como está –alzó una mano para impedir que Nym aflojara la cinta.

Era cierto que los bordes presionaban contra su piel, pero no quería echar por tierra las horas dedicadas a lograr que la máscara enmarcara a la perfección sus ojos y su pelo.

\- Muy bien –terminó de colocarle un bucle discolo.

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que los estéticos tirabuzones castaños cayeran detrás de la máscara de forma que le taparan las orejas.

Solo tenia una oportunidad para crear una buena impresión.

A continuación, se levantó y caminó por la habitación para cerciorarse de que el vestido no se le enredara o la hiciera tropezar durante el baile. Se movia fluidamente entre las capas de faldas, aunque le iba a llevar un poco mas acostumbrarse al corpiño. La parte delantera armada que caia hasta debajo de la cintura era muy llamativa, pero también bastante restrictiva para una mujer que estaba acostumbrada al corte imperio.

Sintió la rigidez del bordado blanco sobre blanco que decoraba el corpiño cuando tocó las ballenas del mismo y agradeció a Dios no tener que vestirse a diario.

Luego volvió a mover la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para comprobar una vez mas delante del espejo el efecto de la máscara sobre su rostro. Intentó sonreír, reír e incluso fingió beber. Si, la máscara no podía tener mejor diseño.

\- Esta noche va a ser perfecta, Nym. Todo va a ir conforme a lo planeado.

La doncella no respondió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la capa de terciopelo blanco sobre los hombros.

Hermione esbozó la coqueta e inocente sonrisa que llevaba ensayando durante un año e hizo una reverencia a Nym antes de añadir:

\- ¿Qué tal estoy?

\- Parece un ángel –respondió con una sincera sonrisa. La de Hermione era falsa. Pero ambas eran las únicas que lo sabían. Si en ese momento alguien hubiera visto a la doncella abrazarla, evitando rozar el elaborado peinado, habría pensado que las dos mujeres estaban felices por las posibilidades que ofrecia la velada- Buena suerte, _milady_.

\- Tengo un plan, querida Nymphadora. No necesito suerte.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio, el pasillo estaba vacio. Tomó una última y profunda bocanada de aire para infundirse de valor y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sintió un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago que casi le produjo nauseas. En cuanto apoyó la mano en el pilar de la barandilla y tocó con el pie el último escalón, a los nervios se sumó una embriagadora sensación de expectación. Tres años de entrenamiento y planificación estaban llegando a buen término. El año anterior se habia topado con uno o dos obstáculos en el camino, pero ahora todo estaba en orden. Lo único que tenia que hacer era seguir el plan a pies juntillas y todo Londres caería a sus pies.

Despues, solo tendría que preocuparse por mantenerlos en ese estado.

Neville, duque de Riverton, fue el primero en recibirla en la parte inferior de la escalera.

\- Un ángel vestido de blanco. Que aspecto tan distinto al que nos tienes acostumbrados.

Hermione rodó los ojos, intentando parecer apática ante la sarcástica declaración. Llevaba vistiendo única y exclusivamente de blanco durante los dos últimos años. Era un color que le favorecia sobremanera, le causaba un efecto espectacular y era muy fácil de modificar, de forma que nunca parecia que llevara el mismo vestido dos veces. ¿Era agotador ir siempre del mismo color? Si, pero también proporcionaba una impresión de elegancia sublime.

Cuando su hermano le ofreció el brazo, agradeció en silencio haber practicado aquello también. Neville era alto, fuerte e imponente; una virtud en todo lo referente a los asuntos ducales, pero muy poco práctico cuando una mujer trataba de agarrarse a su brazo de la forma mas favorecedora posible, incluso aunque dicha mujer fuera un poco mas alta que la media.

Su madre la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, similar a la suya propia.

\- No le hagas caso. Estás encantadora

Lord Blackstone, el conde con el que su madre se habia casado hacia dos años, asintió con un murmullo. Luna esbozó la sonrisa típica de una hermana mayor. A pesar de que llevaba una máscara azul anudada al rostro, no podía disimular el poco entusiasmo que le producia compartir aquella velada con su hermana pequeña. Hermione alzó ligeramente la barbulla y caminó por el vestíbulo.

Cada paso que la acercaba al carruaje lo volvia todo mas real. El olor de las rosas que habia en la mesa del recibidor era mas intenso a medida que se aproximaba a la puerta.

El aire nocturno mas fresco cuando salió. Incluso el ruido de los vehículos y transeúntes parecia mas alegre. Todo era mas profundo, mas vibrante, como si la magnitud de la noche que estaba por venir dotara al mundo de mayor vitalidad.

Subió al carruaje detrás de Luna, intentando alejar de su mente cualquier fantasia.

Era una noche como cualquier otra. Tenia un plan y, siempre que evitara que la emoción nublara sus pensamientos, como habia sucedido el año anterior, llevaría a cabo dicho plan sin alejarse lo mas minimo del camino trazado. Si, todo saldría de maravilla.

Su madre y lord Blackstone se sentaron frente a ambas hermanas y Neville se encargó de cerrar la portezuela antes de dirigirse a su propio carruaje. Hermione volveria a casa con su hermano, pero su madre habia querido ir con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer baile de su hija pequeña.

Sentada al lado de su hermana mayor y alisándose la falda, sintió un hormigueo que le recorrió dedos y brazos. El marcado contraste entre su impoluto vestido blanco y el brillante azul de Luna hizo que se detuviera unos segundos.

¿Habia hecho lo correcto? ¿Su fijación por el blanco la haría parecer inaccesible en vez de una joven única?

\- ¿Qué tal estoy? –pregunto antes de poder detenerse.

Su madre y lord Blackstone le aseguraron que el vestido le quedaba de maravilla y llevaba un peinado perfecto; Luna, sin embargo, se limitó a girar el rostro y mirar por la ventana. Hermione la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Ella no tenia la culpa de que su hermana mayor hubiera llegado a su cuarta temporada sin la perspectiva de un matrimonio prometedor a la vista. Habia sido demasiado exigente, dando la espalda a mas de una proposición perfectamente aceptable.

¿Y si la gente creía que era de la misma opinión que Luna? ¿La evitarían los caballeros? Los nervios crearon tal tensión en su estomago que pensó que al final tendría que pedir que el carruaje se detuviera.

Tenia que haber algo con lo que pudiera entretenerse mentalmente para no preocuparse por terminar convirtiéndose en una bobalicona apoyada en la pared de un rincón del salón de baile.

\- ¿De qué vas disfrazada, que no me acuerdo? -preguntó, acariciando la falda de gasa azul de Luna.

Ese color le sentaba estupendamente bien a su hermana. Su complexión era diferente a la suya. Luna tenia mas curvas que ella, lo suficiente para que el blanco no le sentara bien. Otra razón por la que Hermione se habia decantado por ese color. La gente nunca pensaría que era como su hermana.

\- Del cielo –murmuró Luna

\- Creia que habias dicho un pájaro –la miró su madre, confusa.

\- A mi me ha dicho que era el océano –rió lord Blackstone.

\- En ese caso, supongo que seré una mujer misteriosa –sonrió Luna, complacida.

Su hermana era una necia. ¿Cómo podía dejar tantas cosas al azar? Si no tomaba las riendas de su vida y encauzaba las impresiones que la gente tenia de ella, nunca llegaría a nada. La confianza en una misma era un rasgo admirable, pero no si traia como consecuencia que una mujer perdiera todas las oportunidades que habia dejado escapar Luna.

La insensata de su hermana debería haberse quedado en la ciudad la primavera pasada para asegurarse el futuro. En vez de eso, habia dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a la nueva pupila de Neville, convirtiéndola en una candidata adecuada para el marqués Klum. Si Luna hubiera actuado conforme se suponía que tenia que hacer, esta noche Hermione hubiera hecho su reverencia sola, el marqués todavía seguiría disponible y todos los planes matrimoniales que tanto le habia costado trazar continuarían intactos.

Pero Luna le habia fallado y toda la situación se habia convertido en un lio enorme que amenazaba con echar por tierra su posible éxito en sociedad antes de que hubiera puesto un pie en su primer baile.

El hormigueo siguió ascendiendo por los brazos hasta llegar a la cabeza, para luego descender hasta los dedos de los pies. ¿Y si no conseguia dar a la sociedad una primera impresión apropiada? Apretó los puños y dejó de prestar atención al resto de la conversación. A fin de cuentas, una distracción era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Tenia que recordarse quién era antes de salir de aquel carruaje.

Era _lady_ Hermione Granger, hermana del duque de Riverton.

 _Lady_ Hermione Granger era una dama segura de si misma.

 _Lady_ Hermione Granger conocía todos los posibles trucos de cualquier conversación.

 _Lady_ Hermione Granger podía ofrecer cualquier información pertinente sobre quien era considerado alguien dentro de las altas esferas sociales y sabia identificar perfectamente quien no lo era.

Una ráfaga de aire fresco atravesó el carruaje, llamando su atención hacia la puerta abierta; una entrada a un mundo de ruido, color y movimiento. Mientras miraba a la gente atravesar la luz de las velas para entrar en la casa, la oscuridad cernió sobre una esquina de su visión.

Entonces tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y reconoció la verdad, aunque solo para si.

Estaba terriblemente asustada.

* * *

\- ¡Qué bonito tono naranja llevas! –se burló Harry, fallando estrepitosamente en disimular una sonrisa al ver el traje de Ron.

El duque, hasta hacia nada espia de la Corona y experto en el manejo de cuchillos, iba vestido con un llamativo atuendo que le hacia parecer un cortesano francés del siglo XVIII. El resultado era mucho mejor de lo que habia imaginado cuando le dio la idea a Elron.

Ron apretó los labios debajo de la máscara mientras se colocaba la cascada de encaje que asomaba de la manga de la casaca de brocado naranja.

\- El calzado le da un toque muy apropiado al conjunto –golpeó un zapato de tacón con hebilla de Ron con el suyo propio, mucho mas elegante y cómodo.

\- Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo tanto –murmuró Ron, ampliando aun mas la sonrisa de Harry.

Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, a pesar de que, desde que habia llegado, hacia solo diez minutos, se habia limitado a quedarse de pie en un rincón observando. Por primera vez desde que tenia memoria, Harry acudia a un acontecimiento social con el único objetivo de pasar un rato agradable. Era cierto que la mayoría de esas veladas terminaban siendo satisfactorias, pero su diversión provenia de su afán por mejorar sus habilidades expresariales, lo que conllevaba la búsqueda de conexiones ventajosas y algún que otro chisme revelador sobre como alguna debutante perseguia a un conde disponible.

Pero esa noche no estaba ahí por negocios. Esa noche iba a cruzarse de brazos y contemplar cómo Ron intentaba ganarse el corazón de la dama que habia llamado su atención.

Observó a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿De verdad estaba nervioso? Tal vez necesitaba alguna distracción que apartara de su mente a la mujer que le habia robado el corazón para poder centrarse un segundo.

\- Sabes lo que dicen de ti, ¿verdad? –apoyó un hombro contra la pared y cruzó los tobillos.

\- ¿Quiénes? –lo miró Ron.

\- Ellos –señaló con la cabeza a la elite londinense que se congregaba en la estancia- Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es intentar imaginar dónde has estado.

Ron soltó una especie de gruñido.

\- Unos dicen que has estado tanto tiempo fuera a causa de una terrible enfermedad. Otros, por una deformación en el rostro –fingió limpiar una pelusa del hombro de su amigo- aunque mi preferida es la teoría que dice que te marchaste para convertirte en corsario. ¿Sabias que tienes a toda una panda de rufianes escondidos en una isla del archipiélago de las Orcadas? Se ha mencionado el Caribe pero esta es mas original.

Ron volvió a gruñir. Harry miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración. Pronto alguien los veria. Entonces la distracción que tanto necesitaba apareció en la zona donde se servia el ponche. ¿Quién mejor que el hermano de la dama para hacer que Ron entrara en acción? No era el hermano mayor, pero habia coincidido un par de veces con lord Dean y sabia que el hombre estaría encantado de unirse a la conversación.

Cuando se dirigió a la ponchera, Ron lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero le siguió sin hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lord Dean? –señaló con un gesto al hombre delgado, atlético y de tez morena, mientras se servia un ponche excesivamente aguado.

\- Por supuesto –respondió Ron.

Las cejas de lord Dean se elevaron lo suficiente como para aparecer por encima de la mascara de dominó negro que llevaba. Los ojos negros recorrieron de arriba abajo el llamativo atuendo de Ron.

\- Desde luego ha escogido usted un conjunto de lo mas audaz. Alabo a cualquiera que se atreva a ponerse tal indumentaria, pero soy incapaz de saber quién es. ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Es el duque de Marshington –dijo Harry, tomando un sorbo de ponche y reprimiendo una mueca ante el avinagrado sabor.

Ron soltó un suspiro. A lord Dean casi se le cayó la mandibula al suelo. Y Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿En serio? Si me lo hubiera dicho otra persona distinta al señor Potter no me lo hubiera creido, pero me consta que no es dado a este tipo de bromas.

Ron se sacudió el encaje y mostró el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Toda Inglaterra sabia que Ron ejercia un férreo control sobre aquel anillo, mostrando asi la veracidad de su titulo. Lord Dean esbozó una amplia sonrisa y palmeó el hombro de Ron.

\- Hace una eternidad que no te veía. Desde nuestros días en Eton.

Harry continuó bebiendo mientras ambos hombres se ponían al dia y recordaban los viejos tiempos. A su veintiséis años, era un año mas joven que Ron y dos o tres años mayor que lord Dean, por lo que sabia que ambos nobles no tenían que haber coincido mucho tiempo en el colegio donde estudiaron, aunque la estrecha amistad de Ron con el hermano mayor de lord Dean seguramente les habia permitido interactuar mas que otros estudiantes con tanta diferencia de edad.

A pesar de la promesa que se habia hecho de disfrutar de la noche sin preocuparse por los negocios, se dio cuenta que se habia puesto a evaluar el salón de baile con ojo critico. Casi todas las damas iban con disfraz, como la mayoría de los hombres. Otros, incluido el mismo, sencillamente se habia incorporado una mascara de dominó a su atuendo de etiqueta normal. Lord Dean se habia esforzado un poco mas, poniéndose una túnica negra al estilo medieval sobre unas calzas ajustadas.

Se fijó en los tres hombres que habia en otro rincón. Sin ningún genero de dudas, estaban hablando de carreras de caballos. El señor Hagrid rara vez conversaba sobre otro asunto.

 _Lady_ Katie, tan bajita como siempre, incluso con ese traje de corte griego, bailaba con el señor Andrew; algo que haría a su padre, lord Trotham, muy feliz. Un beneficio por supuesto.

Se recordó a si mismo contactar con el administrador de Trotham para asegurarse de que el aserradero de Essex estuviera gestionándose de forma adecuada. Habia sido una abuena inversión, aunque Trotham llevaba dos años preocupado porque su hijo sentara la cabeza.

Ante la mención al club de boxeo de Gentleman Jack, volvió a prestar atención a los hombres que charlaban frente a él. Lord Dean siempre habia sido un atleta excepcional, pero no tenia ni idea de que hubiera entrenado con el legendario púgil. Si la confesión de Ron a la hermana de lord Dean no iba bien, aquellas habilidades en el cuadrilátero podían causarle un serio problema a su amigo.

Era difícil ocultar su enorme sonrisa tras la copa de ponche. Al ver que la conversación empezaba a decaer, abrió la boca para preguntar a lord Dean sobre los planes que tenia para la temporada, pero entonces un remolino de un blanco cegador entró en su campo de visión y las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

\- Buenas noches –La voz femenina arrulló sus oídos como las suaves olas que rompían en la playa de una resguardada ensenada. Mientras volvia la vista para ver de dónde provenían, no pudo evitar estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies.

El remolino blanco resultó ser la criatura mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida.

Rizos dorados entrelazados con un collar de perlas. La máscara que llevaba le ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, pero sus fascinantes ojos ámbar eran perfectamente visibles; unos ojos cuya ligera inclinación en las esquinas hizo que quisiera conocer todos sus secretos.

Bajó lentamente la vista, fijándose en el vestido blanco de estilo isabelino adornado con unas plumas colocadas tan estratégicamente que su portadora parecia estar flotando. Dios no podía haber tenido mejor dia cuando creó un ángel como aquel.

Lord Dean hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia la joven y después sonrió a alguien que venia detrás de ella.

\- Neville, no te vas a creer con quien me he encontrado.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron de la celestial visión de blanco hasta el inmenso hombre que acababa de colocarse a su lado. El duque de Riverton iba vestido igual que Harry, aunque no por la misma razón. El tema del dinero no suponía un problema para ambos y menos para una noche como esa.

\- Qué casaca mas espléndida –sonrió con diversión observando el atuendo de Ron- me estaba preguntando si harías acto de presencia esta noche.

Ron se alisó con una mano los volantes de encaje que le caian por el pecho y ese momento la luz de una vela cercana se reflejó en su anilllo, provocando un destello en los volantes.

Al instante, la bellísima dama que se encontraba al lado de lord Dean, dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado mientras abria los ojos asombrada y se mordia el labio inferior. Tenia los ojos clavados en la mano de Ron. Sin duda habia reconocido el sello.

\- Te dije que te veria en Londres –repuso Ron, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Harry se llevó la copa de ponche a los labios y no pudo evitar sonreir cuando vio cómo la dama adoptaba una postura que realzaba cada curva y rizo que poseía su cuerpo. Eso si, no se atrevió a beber ni un sorbo por temor a que se le escapara la carcajada que estaba refrenando con cada fibra de su ser.

Mientras los tres aristócratas conversaban sobre los posibles efectos del regreso de Ron, no pudo evitar percatarse del estado de agitación en que iba sumiéndose la joven.

No dejó de sonreir en ningún momento, pero su mirada se fue acerando a medida que transcurría el tiempo y nadie se molestaba en presentarle a Ron.

Unos ojos dorados increíbles, brillantes como el sol. Cabello castaño con brillos dorados. La mano descansando sobre el brazo del duque de Riverton; un duque soltero al que no estaba prestando la mas minima atención… Tenia que tratarse de _lady_ Hermione, la hermana pequeña del duque. Una mujer completamente fuera de su alcance. Harry rara vez encontraba a una mujer que pudiera considerar su posición social medianamente aceptable.

Aunque tampoco se habia topado con una dama tan bella en ningún baile. A pesar de la máscara y de todas aquellas plumas que llevaba, era tan magnifica como decían. Los rumores le hacían justicia. Aquella mujer era prácticamente una leyenda.

Nunca había visto a la alta sociedad tan expectante por la presentación de ninguna dama como por la de _lady_ Hermione. Teniendo en cuenta que ya tenia una hermana en los salones de baile.

Nunca entendió tanta fascinación.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

-AUTORA-

Bueno, bueno.. parece que por fin se encuentran en el baile de mascaras nuestra pareja. A ver como se desarrolla esto jejej

Se merece un comentario?


	4. Capitulo 3

Harry se esforzó por contener la diversión que le produjo la delicada tos de la dama y la forma en como miró después a sus hermanos. Estaba claro que aquella incesante conversación sobre la inesperada asistencia de Ron tenia como objetivo molestar a _lady_ Hermione. Y por lo visto estaba funcionando.

Se apartó unos pasos en busca de un nuevo vaso de ponche. Luego se deslizó por detrás de lord Dean y se dirigió a _lady_ Hermione.

\- ¿Me permite ofrecerle un poco de ponche?

La joven se volvió pasando la vista desde el vaso hasta su rostro. ¿Estaba intentando recordar quién era? ¿Se estaría preguntando de que se conocían? De todas las ocasiones que habia visitado Granger House para ver a Neville, nunca se habia encontrado con sus hermanas. Solo habia visto a _lady_ Luna un par de veces. Y dado que tenia mucho cuidado de mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de los chismes locales, era bastante improbable que hubiera oído hablar de él. Dejaria que _lady_ Hermione continuara en la inopia. Puede que con eso diera tiempo a Ron para salir de allí y encontrarse con _lady_ Luna.

Harry volvió a señalar el vaso de ponche

\- Sé que es un atrevimiento imperdonable por mi parte, teniendo en cuenta que no nos han presentado, pero no soporto que no se haga caso a una dama.

\- Si, por supuesto –tomó el ponche- gracias.

Neville dio una palmadita a _lady_ Hermione en la mano.

\- Perdón, pero ¿se supone que tenemos que hacer presentaciones? Al fin y al cabo, estamos en un baile de disfraces.

 _Lady_ Hermione ladeó la cabeza de tal modo que se las arregló para mirar a Neville sin dejar de sonreir a Ron. Impresionante.

\- No puedo bailar con un caballero que no conozco

\- Cierto. Caballeros, permitidme que os presente a mi hermana, _lady_ Hermione. Hermione, estos son su excelencia, el duque de Marshington, y el señor Pot…

El jadeo de _lady_ Hermione interrumpió la presentación de Harry.

\- Duque, ¿es usted de verdad? Llevo años oyendo hablar de usted, ¿Qué le ha traido de vuelta a Londres?

Una muchacha descarada, pero encantadora. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrado a ocupar su lugar en los márgenes de la sociedad. No era ni aristócrata ni burgués. Lo único que se le daba muy bien era hacer dinero.

Tenia un olfato excelente para las inversiones, una buena cabeza para hacer negocios y un toque mágico en las nuevas operaciones en las que se embarcaba. Sus cualidades eran muy solicitadas por personas muy codiciosas en un estado de vida privilegiado. Aunque por desgracia, no le hacían popular.

Ron dejó su copa de ponche y extendió el brazo en busca de la mano de _lady_ Hermione.

\- ¿Me concedería el siguiente baile?

Su amplia experiencia en mantener las emociones bajo control impidió que alzara las cejas asombrado. Ron habia acudido a aquel baile porque estaba interesado en la hermana Granger mayor. ¿Qué hacia sacando a bailar a la pequeña?

Dejó de mirar a Ron y centró su mirada en la dama de blanco. Mas sonrisas y ladeos de cabeza. ¿Practicaria delante de un espejo? Esa seguridad y la forma que tenia de desenvolverse solo se aprendia con la experiencia que proporcionaba el paso del tiempo.

\- Con mucho gusto, excelencia.

Instantes después, vio como ambos desaparecían entre una multitud de parejas al ritmo de una cuadrilla. Su amigo nunca hacia nada sin un plan de por medio, asi que tenia que existir alguna razón para sacar a bailar a _lady_ Hermione.

\- Debo disculparme una vez mas –dijo Neville

\- No te preocupes. Las mujeres tienden a no hacerme caso en este tipo de eventos, a menos que tengan la desgracia de que las coloquen a mi lado en la cena.

\- Me he sentado a su lado en la cena y se las ha arreglado bastante bien a la hora de usar correctamente los cubiertos y no sorber la sopa –sonrió lord Dean de oreja a oreja.

Harry sonrió pero no respondió. Tampoco hacia falta, los tres hombres conocían perfectamente como funcionaba la escala social y el lugar que ocupaba Harry en ella. Que los hermanos Granger escogieran hacer caso omiso de la gran brecha que los separaba era de gran ayuda, pero uno no podía esperar que el resto de sus pares fuera a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Hace mucho que has venido? –preguntó Neville a lord Dean.

\- Un cuarto de hora como mucho. Apenas he tenido tiempo de echar un vistazo a toda esta aglomeración antes de encontrarme con Ron y su ridículo aspecto.

\- Ha causado mucho mejor efecto del que me imaginaba –sonrió Harry.

\- ¿Eres el responsable de semejante cursilería? –pareció impresionarse.

\- Solo de la idea –negó con la cabeza- me temo que la brillante ejecución es obra de Elron.

¿Dónde estaba _lady_ Luna? Era difícil reconocerla entre la multitud con tantas máscaras. Volvió a cuestionarse el plan de Ron bailando con _lady_ Hermione. La situación podía tornarse incómoda.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte en la ciudad durante la temporada, Harry? –preguntó Neville, volviéndose hacia la pista de baile.

\- No lo sé todavía. Puede que haga un viaje en un mes mas o menos para estudiar algunas inversiones del oeste.

No tenia pensado viajar hasta el final del verano, pero una rara sensación se habia apoderado de el conforme se acercaba la temporada. No sabia muy bien que hacer con esa inquietud. A pesar de que Londres no tenia nada que ver con Glasgow-la portuaria ciudad escocesa en la que habia crecido, y de la que habia salido corriendo para escapar de su familia hacia cinco años sin saber muy bien a dónde ir-.

Desde el primer momento en que puso los pies en la capital sintió que estaba en casa. Pero cinco años eran mucho tiempo. Y una parte de él se preguntaba si esa inclinación a dejar Londres tenia algo que ver con el secreto deseo que tenia de volver al norte. De ser asi, estaba condenado a llevarse una gran decepción. Habia muy pocas probabilidades de que su padre le recibiera con los brazos abiertos, incluso aunque quisiera intentarlo.

\- Las carreteras del oeste han mejorado notablemente en los últimos años –comentó Neville.

Lord Dean asintió.

\- Sobre todo si vas en un carruaje con esos nuevos resortes elípticos. Hace unos meses fui en uno de ellos y apenas notas que estás moviendo.

Harry conocía esos muelles. Habia dejado pasar la oportunidad de invertir en ellos, pero estaba pendiente de otras innovaciones que pudieran salir a raíz de ellos.

Antes de aportar su opinión a la conversación, se percató de los movimientos de algunas jóvenes damas que se acercaban a ellos. O mas bien a la presencia del duque de Riverton con sus anchos hombros y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, fue dejado de lado cortésmente entre nuevas conversaciones.

Tal vez la fuente de su insaciable inquietud fuera esa invisibilidad constante. Puede que _lady_ Hermione fuera la dama mas espectacular que habia visto en los últimos tiempos, pero no la única a la que le habia echado el ojo. La necesidad de sentar cabeza, de casarse y transmitir sus conocimientos y principios a una nueva generación crecia por momentos.

Y no sabia qué hacer al respecto.

Le resultaba interesante la forma de vida aristocrática pero le desconcertaba saber que no era un buen partido para ninguna joven. Recordó los fascinantes ojos dorados de _lady_ Hermione.

Sus hermanos habían dado señales inequívocas de que no les preocupaban lo mas minimo las diferencias sociales. ¿Cabia alguna posibilidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo?

Neville y lord Dean escogieron a dos damas del circulo que les rodeaba y las acompañaron a la pista de baile.

Pronto se quedó solo y optó por abandonar la pista de baile y juntarse con otros caballeros, tomando sus copas.

\- Gracias por el baile, _lady_ Hermione

La voz de Ron captó su atención y dejó de escuchar la conversación que se mantenía a su espalda. Frunció el ceño mientras le observaba acercarse con ella hasta la columna donde estaba apoyado.

\- El gusto ha sido mio, duque –miró a su alrededor y pareció confusa. No era de extrañar. No habia nadie de su familia a la vista. Pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una adorable mirada- me ha encantado bailar con una pareja que se mueve con tanta elegancia.

\- ¿Conoce a mi amigo, el señor Potter?

Iba a matar a Ron. Pero no en sentido literal. Podia estar seguro que habría venganza después de esto.

\- No recuerdo haber tenido el placer –frunció el entrecejo, oculto bajo la máscara y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Harry pensó que quizás no seria tan amable como sus hermanos.

\- _Milady_ –se inclinó y aceptó la femenina mano que le ofreció Ron. Este sonrió.

\- Acabo de ver a alguien con quien debo hablar.

Y asi como vino se fue. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo de antemano el nulo efecto que tendría en él. El muy sinvergüenza acababa de dejarle plantado en un rincón, sosteniendo a la dama que todo el mundo esperaba fuera la sensación de la temporada.

* * *

Ser popular era todo un arte. Era de vital importancia estar con la gente apropiada y tener las conexiones adecuadas, pero era mucho mas que eso.

Si pasabas mucho tiempo con personas menos dignas, tu reputación podía verse afectada.

Era importante buscar un equilibrio ideal, entre la gente privilegiada y la que no.

Y ahora Hermione tenia frente a si un enorme acertijo. Era incapaz de recordar el apellido Potter en su tan cuidada lista de candidatos. Por no hablar que jamás lo habia visto en los últimos tres años.

Refrenó la necesidad de retirar la mano. En realidad, era bastante atractivo; al menos lo que le permitia ver la máscara. Tenia el cabello azabache y un poco desordenado. Gracias a la luz de una vela cercana, descubrió que los ojos que la miraban detrás del antifaz eran de un profundo verde esmeralda. Y aunque su sonrisa le pareció un poco tensa, tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre amable; algo difícil de encontrar en un salón de baile de Londres.

Pero nada de eso adquiria valor si aquel hombre no era popular. Podia desmoronar su equilibrio social por los suelos.

\- ¿Me concede el honor de este baile?

\- El honor es mio –esbozó una sonrisa indiferente, aunque amable, y dejó que él la condujera hasta la pista de baile.

No podía hacer otra cosa. Era evidente que sus hermanos y el duque de Marshington tenia en buena estima a ese hombre. Ofenderle seria fatal. Por desgracia, se unieron a un baile muy sencillo con la clara ventaja de que la pareja podía conversar. Hubiera deseado bailar esa pieza con el duque, no con aquel hombre desconocido. La extenuante danza anterior habia limitado en gran manera una charla productiva.

\- ¿Desde cuándo conoce al duque? –preguntó curiosa. Debia aprovechar el tiempo

\- ¿A cuál de los dos? –la agarró con firmeza y suavidad cuando unieron las manos para rodear a otra pareja.

\- A ambos

\- Conozco a su hermano desde hace aproximadamente tres años

Se separaron y dejaron pasar a otra pareja entre ellos. Hermione esperó pacientemente a que volvieran a juntarse para hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Y a Marshington?

\- Desde hace mas tiempo

Eso no aclaraba sus dudas. El duque se habia ausentado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué habría pasado en ese lapso de tiempo?

\- Qué interesante. ¿Entonces no es usted de Londres?

Se estremeció al ver cómo el señor Potter esbozaba una media sonrisa. No lograba discernir de dónde provenia su acento.

\- No. Aunque llevo viviendo aquí un tiempo. Es uno de los mejores lugares para hacer negocios.

Hermione apretó los dientes cuando reconoció uno de los matices de su pronunciación. Escocia. Un hombre de negocios escocés y nada notorio. Vale que el tiempo en Londres habia menguado bastante su acento pero era demasiado. Gracias a Dios aquello era solo un baile de disfraces y todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante. Se resignó a continuar con el baile. Al menos, la orquesta era de las buenas.

\- Él ya ha elegido

\- ¿Quién? –parpadeó aturdida.

\- Marshington. El objeto de su interés llamó su atención antes de que regresara a Londres. En realidad, ha vuelto precisamente por eso.

Agradeció al cielo que la danza volviera a separarlos por unos instantes. Se mordió el labio para no sonreir como una tonta. Habia bromeado con su hermana de que quería lucir lo suficientemente bella como para hacer que el duque de Marshington saliera de su escondite, pero nunca se imaginó que lo conseguiría.

Porque el señor Potter hablaba de ella, ¿verdad? Si, no cabia otra opción. Ella era la primera joven con la que habia bailado. Su plan estaba funcionando. Iba a conseguir salvarse de la ruina que habia estado ocultando desde su infancia.

Aquello era suficiente para que deseara ponerse a alabar a Dios como lo hacia su hermano. La emoción del éxito obtenido hizo que se sintiera un poco mas generosa con su pareja de baile.

\- Los disfraces de esta noche son de lo mas interesantes

\- Si, aunque me ha resultado difícil distinguir de que van alguno de ellos –giró detrás de ella sin detenerse.

Hermione intentó contener la admiración que sentía por la forma de bailar del hombre. Se notaba que era un experto bailarin. Su elegancia y fluidez eran evidentes, incluso en los pasos mas sencillos. Envidiaba a cualquiera que tuviera ese grado de confianza en si mismo.

¿Quién era ese hombre al que las imposiciones habituales de la sociedad no parecían afectar? Ni siquiera se habia molestado en llevar un atuendo que encajara con el acontecimiento de la noche.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es usted?

\- Un intruso –se inclinó y le susurró las palabras con una pícara sonrisa.

Hermione tropezó. Aquel maldito hombre la habia hecho tropezar. Ella jamás tropezaba. La mano de él salió disparada para agarrarla del codo y que no perdiera el equilibrio. El contacto hizo que ambos se estremecieran.

\- ¿No… no le han invitado?

Él se echó a reir. Tenia una risa agradable y profunda. Muchos hombres poseían risas irritantes y profundas que perforaban los tímpanos o producían un desagradable hormigueo en la piel.

La del señor Potter era atrayente, encantadora: una risa a la que quería unirse siempre. Cualquier atisbo de generosidad que hubiera sentido antes se desvaneció ante el amargo nudo que se le hizo en la boca del estómago. Era tremendamente injusto que tanta confianza en si mismo y aplomo se echara a perder en un hombre con el suficiente humor, porte y seguramente intelecto para moverse con facilidad entre la alta sociedad.

La sonrisa del señor Potter mostraba una soltura que ella nunca habia conseguido, sin importar lo mucho que hubiera practicado frente al espejo.

\- No tema, pequeño ángel, sí que he recibido una invitación formal. Aunque creo que se supone que tengo que bailar con las damas florero, no con la sensación de la temporada.

Aquella conversación estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor por si alguien estaba escuchando. Volvió a centrarse en el señor Potter, que ahora ladeaba la cabeza mientras caminaba alrededor de la formación, con los ojos abiertos como si esperase respuesta.

No podía decir nada. Si estaba de acuerdo, se mostraría excesivamente presuntuosa. Pero si decía lo contrario, parecería insegura o alguien que esperaba que la adularan con cumplidos.

\- Me gusta especialmente ese disfraz de la reina Isabel de allí –cambió de tema. Era mentira. De hecho creía que estaba lleno de errores pero era llamativo sin duda. Era perfectamente mejorable y mas si intentabas retratar a un figura histórica.

\- Creo que se aleja bastante de la realidad

Hermione lo miró suspicaz. ¿Se habia percatado de los errores también? ¿Habria estudiado a conciencia los retratos y pinturas de la época?

\- ¿Qué piensa usted que se supone que es la joven vestida de azul? La que está en el borde de la pista de baile.

Volvió su cabeza y atisbó a Luna, prácticamente desesperada buscando con la mirada entre la multitud.

\- Es mi hermana

\- ¿ _Lady_ Luna? –esbozó una amplia sonrisa- no la habia reconocido. Está encantadora. ¿De qué va disfrazada?

Hermione empezaba a aborrecer lo bien que le quedaba a su hermana aquel vestido. Normalmente a Luna se la veía muy palida e insulsa con los colores claros propios de las debutantes. Como siguiera asi, podría convertirse en su rival. Cuando llegaron al final de la fila , el señor Potter enarcó una ceja bajo la máscara. ¿Qué le habia preguntado? Ah, si, el disfraz de Luna. ¿Qué habia dicho ella que era en el carruaje?

\- Una mujer misteriosa

\- En ese caso le hubiera ido mejor un vestido negro, no azul –volvió a reir, embotando los oídos de la joven con tan sonido intrigante.

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros. Si a esas alturas Luna no habia tenido la decencia de contraer matrimonio, ¿no podía al menos conservar ese aire modesto que casi la hacia parecer una solterona?

\- Creo que es parte del misticismo, señor Potter

En ese momento, la pieza llegó a su fin y él se inclinó. Ella respondió con una reverencia. ¿Podia existir un baile mas largo que aquel?

\- ¿Dónde quiere que la acompañe? Me temo que nuestra ubicación anterior no le haría mucho bien

\- Mi madre se encuentra allí –hizo un gesto al grupo de personas fuera de la pista de baile con varios caballeros.

Deseaba buscar a algún otro bailarin dispuesto a sacarla a bailar. Asi podría librarse del señor Potter y de su risa.

Cuando abandonaban la pista de baile, atisbó un familiar brocado naranja por el rabillo del ojo. Provocaria un escándalo si bailaba de nuevo con el duque pero estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo si…

No podía ser

El duque estaba acompañando a Luna a la pista de baile

Y el señor Potter sonreía de oreja a oreja


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos!**

 **He actualizado un dia antes porque tengo un fin de semana movido y no quería faltar a mi palabra jajaja.**

 **Les pido disculpas por los errores del capitulo anterior, ya está actualizado y corregido. De las prisas, se me fueron algunas cosas, tienen razón.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follow. Espero seguir recibiendo opiniones suyas.**

 **Disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Os quiero. Buen finde**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Hermione inspiró profundamente mientras se dirigía al hueco que había detrás de la ponchera. Por primera vez, desde que había empezado la velada, se permitía el lujo de relajarse un poco. Se suponía que la bebida que sostenía en la mano era limonada, pero sabia a manzanas agrias. Tampoco es que le importase mucho.

Ser popular estaba muy bien, pero no te proporcionaba mucha ventaja si tenias la boca demasiado seca para hablar. Había bailado al menos con siete hombres de reconocido prestigio, ocho contando a su hermano, lord Dean. Tres de ellos eran solteros muy codiciados. Aquello tenia que bastar para que nadie se acordara de que había tenido como pareja de baile al señor Potter.

\- ¿Has bailado ya con alguien interesante?

La abrupta pregunta la sobresaltó hasta el punto de que casi se le cayó el vaso de limonada. Reconoció al instante el tono entusiasta y se volvió con una auténtica sonrisa en los labios hacia la joven que acababa de colocarse a su lado.

\- Con varios. De hecho, creo que mi presentación en sociedad está siendo todo un éxito. Creía que tu madre no te dejaría venir.

La muchacha, un poco mas alta que ella, apretó las manos cubiertas con unos guantes verdes y se inclinó hacia delante como si fuera a contarle un secreto. La fina máscara negra no hacia nada por ocultar su identidad, así como su destacada cabellera roja como el fuego. Sin duda, se trataba de _lady_ Ginevra, la hija mayor del conde de Prendwick, Arthur. Abrió su abánico y alzó los ojos azules hacia el techo.

\- Solo me limité a decirle a mi madre que tú estarías aquí y me dejó venir. Y no te imaginas lo mucho que me alegro, porque así he podido conocerle.

Hermione agradeció llevar la máscara, ya que no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa. ¿También había bailado Ginevra con el duque? Estaba convencida de que Marshington solo había bailado con ella y su hermana antes de abandonar la fiesta. Por lo menos no había vuelto a ver esa horrible casaca naranja.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A él. El hombre de cuya casa me voy a encargar, de cuyos compromisos sociales me voy a ocupar y con cuyo apellido firmaré mis cartas –Ginevra abrió los brazos y giró sobre sus talones; un movimiento que casi tiró a Hermione contra un sirviente y el recipiente con la limonada al suelo.

Extendió un brazo para detener a Ginevra y tomar el control de la situación. Aunque se alegraba mucho porque su mejor amiga –además de Nymphadora- estuviera planeado meterse de lleno en la dicha conyugal, su experiencia pasada con Ginevra la obligó a mantener su entusiasmo a buen recaudo hasta que conociera un poco mas del asunto.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- ¿Quién es quién? –parpadeó sorprendida antes de alzar el cuello y echar un vistazo al atestado salón.

\- El hombre de cuya casa te vas a encargar y todo lo demás que has dicho antes.

\- ¡Oh! –sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el nido de plumas que decoraban la manga de Hermione- no lo sé. Llevaba una máscara.

\- ¿Cómo que no…? –apretó los dientes y dio un coscorrón a Ginevra en la frente, con cuidado de no destrozar el cuidado recogido- no puedes casarte con alguien que no sabes quién es.

\- Ya lo sé. Por eso le he invitado a mi casa –manifestó con orgullo, tanto que Hermione se lamentaba de devolverla a la realidad.

\- Ginevra, después de esta noche, varios caballeros se presentarán a tu puerta

Con suerte no los mismos que llamarían a la de ella, aunque algunos hombres estaban abocados a preferir a _lady_ Ginevra. Además, su amiga prosperaría en cualquier lugar de la escala social donde terminara. Incluso aunque tuviera que conformarse con un segundo hijo destinado al ejército. Le iría bien de cualquier modo. La perspectiva de no ser capaz de identificar a su misterioso pretendiente no menoscabó la sonrisa de Ginevra. Todo lo contrario, se hizo mas ancha.

\- Lo sé. Por eso le he invitado a nuestro salón de los viernes de la próxima semana. Por cierto, te recuerdo que puedes llamarme "Ginny" cuando platicamos a solas.

"Ginny" nunca había destacado por su excesiva inteligencia. Por desgracia, era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella. Si metía la pata delante de ella, Ginny no se daría cuenta de que acababa de revelarle un secreto que podría cambiarle la vida. Pero aquel plan era demasiado ridículo, hasta para Ginny.

\- No puedes invitar a un hombre a nuestro salón de los viernes por la tarde. No es mas que una reunión de jóvenes jugando a las cartas que fingen apostar.

Se había empezado a celebrar los salones de los viernes el año anterior, como un grupo de muchachas que todavía no habían sido presentadas, que querían practicar entre ellas sus habilidades sociales. Habían apostado una sola vez, pero sus madres pusieron el grito en el cielo y amenazaron con prohibir esas reuniones. La idea era seguir encontrándose, aunque ahora ya hubieran sido presentada todas. Ginny no podía llevar a un hombre a su santuario.

\- Oh, pero lo he hecho precisamente por eso. He decidido que no necesitamos volver a jugar a las cartas si ya nos invitan a fiestas donde se juegan partidas de verdad –se irguió todo lo alta que era y se alisó la falda verde- No me he decidido todavía pero quizás podamos hacer recitales musicales o un salón del té. No sé, ¿tú que piensas?

Hermione casi se atragantó con el vaso de limonada. ¿Estaba chiflada? Ni que llovieran músicos de los árboles. Ella misma solo tocaba el piano y era mucho decir. Pero era una idea descabellada. Su mente empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Por qué ocupas tanto tu mente en ello?

\- No lo entiendes. Ese hombre puede ser lo que necesito y tengo que buscar la forma de que nos encontremos. Es por eso que no estoy decidida.

\- ¿Dónde piensas encontrar virtuosos de la música?

\- Tú sabes tocar el piano

\- _Honestamente_ … -farfulló cerca de ella para que nadie la oyera- eso no significa nada

\- Te subestimas. Tienes un talento natural para eso. A parte de que eres un prodigio de la pintura, una excelente lectora y escribes mejor de lo que yo lo haré jamás.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se paró en seco al escucharla. Una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente. ¿Y quién diría que había sido su mejor amiga la que se la había dado sin pensarlo?

\- ¿Has considerado formar un club de lectura? –planteó su idea con calma.

\- ¿Un club de lectura? –frunció el ceño bajo la máscara. No le convencía mucho la idea- ¿en serio?

\- ¿Por qué no? Son muy populares. He oído que incluso _lady_ Delacour ha montado uno.

\- No quiero sonar irascible. Pero ¿un hombre discutiendo con un grupo de damas sobre novelas románticas?

\- Te sorprendería los hombres cultos que se encuentran hoy en día –se encogió de hombros, tomando un poco de su limonada.

\- No sé… Lo pensaré un poco y os enviaré una nota

Hermione rodó los ojos. Detestaba la mala costumbre que tenia Ginny de enviar notas a personas que luego vería en cuestión de horas. Poco tiempo para dicha tarea la verdad. Su amiga dejó de mirarla y clavó la vista en un punto mas allá del rincón en el que se encontraban.

\- Oh, ¿quién es ese? ¿Crees que podría tratarse de tu hermano Dean?

Miró al hombre que había llamado la atención de Ginny. Tenia el cabello castaño así que no podía ser Dean, pero sí que era muy posible que se tratara de lord Zabini, un caballero con el que Ginny haría muy bien en bailar. Sobre todo, porque la fascinación de su amiga por un completo desconocido le producía cierto recelo. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidarse de aquello seria bien recibida.

\- Puede que sea él. Si te pones cerca de esa columna de allí seguro que te ve. Así podrás averiguar si es o no mi hermano mientras bailáis.

Ginevra se apresuró a colocarse donde le había dicho. Era imposible que pasara desapercibida con el llamativo vestido inspirado en un pavo real y su indomable cabello rojo. Seguro que lord Zabini le pedía el próximo baile.

Por su parte, se quedó en aquel rincón que divisó a su siguiente objetivo. Lord Percy, el hijo mas pequeño de una familia muy importante de la capital. Era un candidato muy adecuado con el que bailar y además se le reconocía fácilmente.

Se acercó a la columna mas cercana para llamar su atención. Un momento después, cuando ambos accedían a la pista de baile, se fijó en que era el centro de atención de mas de uno de los asistentes. Sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que comenzaba la cuadrilla. Aquel seria el baile del que todos hablarían cuando comentaran la elección de sus acompañantes.

Y nadie se acordaría del señor Potter.

Sobre todo, ella.

* * *

La oscura parte frontal de su casa de Londres le dio la bienvenida cuando pagó al cochero y pisó la acera. Mientras el vehículo que había contratado se alejaba, vio pasar otro carruaje decorado con pompa y ostentación. Era imposible no darse cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ambos coches y, normalmente, Harry optaba por pasarla por alto.

Sin embargo, deseó que nadie hubiera presenciado la llegada a su hogar desde un baile en un coche de alquiler. El carruaje privado, dorado hasta el punto de rozar la vulgaridad, pasó delante de él.

Las carcajadas de los ocupantes ascendieron por su columna vertebral, estremeciéndole por completo. Movió los hombros y cambió de peso de un pie a otro, esperando que ese gesto aliviara la inquietud que sentía bajo la piel.

No funcionó.

Estaba acostumbrado a que los bailes le dejaran exhausto y tenso, pero esa noche la fatiga había venido acompañaba de un incómodo malestar. Su mente bullía con un sinfín de preguntas sobre las que no se había permitido pensar en mucho tiempo, por no decir nunca. Iba a necesitar mucho mas que su habitual taza de té nocturna para abstraerse de sus reflexiones internas y poder conciliar el sueño.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

\- Buenas noches, señor –Dobby, que hacia las veces de su mayordomo y ayuda de cámara, extendió las manos para recoger su sombrero y su abrigo- la cocinera está preparando su bandeja con el té. Se la llevaré en cuanto esté lista.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. Era tarde y el mundo financiero no seguía el horario de la gente de a pie. Al día siguiente tenia que estar despierto y con la mente despejada bien temprano. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse directamente a la cama.

Pero le era imposible

\- Llévame el té al despacho. Si queda alguna galleta, tráeme unas cuantas.

Dobby asintió.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

Harry se apresuró a subir las escaleras en dirección al estudio. Su casa era pequeña y modesta, aunque le seguía pareciendo una cantidad de espacio absurda para un solo hombre de su posición social. El primer año que llegó a Londres, alquiló unas dependencias en el Albany, como muchos otros caballeros en su misma situación, pero confinarse en un par de habitaciones después de haber tenido el mar como patio trasero durante su niñez casi le había llevado al borde de la locura. La casa de dos plantas le había proporcionado espacio para moverse, para caminar de un lado a otro y no pasarse todo el tiempo que se quedaba en su hogar encerrado entre las mismas cuatro paredes. Que nunca usara por completo las dos plantas carecía de importancia. Le gustaba saber que estaban allí y que podía disponer de ellas cuando lo deseara.

Además, si iba a casarse, el espacio extra terminaría siendo útil.

Tropezó en el ultimo escalón. Esa noche la idea del matrimonio había rondado por su cabeza en muchas mas ocasiones que en los últimos cinco años juntos. ¿Seria esa la razón por la que estaba tan inquieto? No tenia por qué. Muchos hombres no iban a contraer matrimonio ese año y no existía motivo alguno por el que tuviera que avergonzarse por encontrarse entre ellos.

Se aflojó el pañuelo del cuello con dos rápidos tirones. El desaliño solía ser la señal que necesitaba para saber que había tenido un día duro y que necesitaba relajarse. La noche ya había cesado y no tenia que medirse mas con mas personas de alto estatus.

Su cuerpo normalmente reconocía esa liberación y, tarde o temprano, se dejaba vencer por el sueño. Pero esa noche tenia el efecto contrario, se sentía mas impaciente.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Por qué estaba en su despacho, mirando el montón de cartas que todavía tenia que atender, en vez de descansando sobre su almohada? Ron había vuelto a aparecer en sociedad; lo que sin duda había supuesto un cambio en su velada. Quizá que su amigo estuviera intentando cambiar de vida le había afectado mas de lo que imaginaba.

Pero aunque el duque se había marchado tras bailar con _lady_ Luna, él no había retomado su rutina habitual. En su lugar, se había esforzado todo lo posible por disfrutar de la noche; otra importante diferencia.

Incluso había bailado unas cuantas veces, aunque con damas mucho mas cercanas a su clase social que la conspiradora _lady_ Hermione. Habían recibido sus invitaciones con mucho mejor talante del que pensaba. Así que no era de extrañar que la idea de tener una esposa hubiera estado revoloteando por su cerebro.

Sin embargo, una esposa conllevaba formar una familia y no estaba muy convencido de estar preparado para ello. Sabia todo lo que había que saber de negocios, pero ¿de familias? No era nada bueno en esas lides. De hecho, su relación con la suya dejaba mucho que desear, lo cual anulaba cualquier habilidad.

Les escribía puntualmente cada tres meses, o al menos a su madre y hermana. Ellas siempre le contestaban, oscilando entre ponerle al día con las últimas noticias y suplicarle que volviera a casa; algo que se había planteado en mas de una ocasión, pero mantenía una tensa relación con su padre desde hacia años, antes de abandonar Glasgow.

Aquella última pelea casi había destruido la reputación de su familia a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. No podía arriesgarse al daño que su regreso podía ocasionar a su madre y hermana. Eva había debutado ese mismo año y tenia la esperanza de encontrar marido pronto. Lo último que necesitaba eran los chismorreos que podía traer su regreso.

Suponiendo, por supuesto, que su padre le dejara entrar en la casa. En los últimos cinco años, no se había molestado en escribirle ni una sola línea. Ni siquiera el gerente de la empresa familiar, la naviera Potter Shipping, le respondió cuando envió una serie de preguntas sobre asuntos de negocios.

Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, tenia que reconocer que él tampoco había escrito a James Potter en todos esos años. Por lo menos, nada que hubiera enviado por correo.

El aroma agreste de su té favorito precedió la entrada de Dobby a la estancia, que dejó la bandeja en el borde de la mesa para recoger la casaca y el pañuelo de cuello antes de irse.

Era un hombre silencioso y eficiente; exactamente lo que Harry solía querer.

Esa noche, sin embargo, hubiera preferido haber contratado a un mayordomo mas conversador. Uno de esos sirvientes entrometidos que fingían ser impertérritos pero que terminaban metiendo las narices en la vida de sus jefes. De esos que tendían a chismorrear sin parar, que era precisamente lo último que necesitaba un hombre de negocios como Harry.

Pero se resignó simplemente ante este hecho. Ahora debía centrarse en el montón de papeles encima del escritorio. Era su mejor opción. Necesitaba volver a su mundo de los negocios y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Con la humeante taza de té y un buen mordisco a una galleta de canela, se hizo con el ejemplar del _London Gazette_ y procedió a leer el articulo sobre agricultura del periódico. El regreso del maíz, como lo llamaba el reportaje, solo le había proporcionado buenas noticias en los últimos dos años. El año anterior había podido vivir únicamente de sus inversiones en maíz. Por supuesto, si la guerra llegaba a su fin y Francia y Gran Bretaña volvían a entablar relaciones comerciales, el negocio dejaría de ser tan lucrativo.

Aunque estaba mas que dispuesto a renunciar a esa entrada de dinero si eso significaba el fin del conflicto.

Terminó de leer los documentos mientras se comía las galletas y bebía una segunda taza de te. Era el momento perfecto para descansar pero aun tenia que echar un vistazo a un pequeño fajo de cartas. Quince minutos como mínimo y podría tener el escritorio limpio.

La primera de ellas le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Albus Dumbledore era el combinado perfecto de negocios y placer. Apenas tenia once años cuando la familia de Albus dejó Inglaterra en uno de los barcos de Potter Shipping. En esa época, Harry navegaba a menudo con su padre –al fin y al cabo, nunca era demasiado pronto para aprender el negocio familiar- y ambos forjaron una sólida amistad durante la travesía que continuaron fomentando gracias a una regular correspondencia posterior. De hecho, una de las primeras inversiones que hizo fue en el negocio de jabones en ciernes de Albus en Nueva York. Una inversión que también le estaba reportando sus frutos a pesar de que tenia que mantener su participación en secreto. Ni siquiera Ron sabia que mantenía unos lazos tan estrechos con una empresa estadounidense. Después de todo, Francia no era el único país con el que Inglaterra estaba en guerra.

Seguro que Albus no se esperaba una respuesta en meses. En esos momentos no era tan fácil enviar una carta a América. Aun así, sacó una hoja de papel en blanco de un cajón del escritorio y seleccionó una pluma con la punta de acero de otro. Sumergió la punta en el tintero y se maravilló, como siempre, de manejar mucho mejor aquel instrumento que una pluma convencional.

Sabia que esas nuevas plumas tenían futuro y llevaba un tiempo echándole el ojo al hombre que iba a llevar la iniciativa de darlas a conocer a las masas. Seguro que a la élite no le hacia ninguna gracia, pero los comerciantes de todo el mundo estarían mas que contentos.

Dejó atrás su fascinación por la pluma y se esforzó por responder la carta de Albus. A medida que la tinta iba cubriendo la hoja, se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo poético sobre los acontecimientos de la noche y sobre cómo estaba viendo pasar su vida. Pero no estaba creando buena poesía, sino un poema triste, deprimente, confuso; el tiempo de poema que conseguía que hombres adultos abandonaran los recitales de poesía y salones. Como una oda al molde de la parte inferior de un barco.

Arrojó el papel a la chimenea y dejó la carta de Albus a un lado. Su respuesta podía esperar un par de días. Incluso una semana.

La siguiente misiva del fajo estaba del revés y el familiar sello de tres estrellas en la parte posterior no le sacó sonrisa alguna.

Cada vez se hacia mas evidente que tenia que haber pospuesto el asunto de la correspondencia para el día siguiente. Bueno, podía hacerlo. Podía dejar el fajo tal y como estaba y retirarse a descansar, pero la curiosidad le pudo.

¿Y si algo iba mal en Potter Shipping? El encargado le había puesto al día hacia tan solo una semana. ¿Por qué le había escrito tan pronto? Al dar la vuelta a la carta casi se le cae la taza al suelo.

Era la caligrafía de su padre.

Las emociones se revolvieron en su interior como un mar en plena tempestad mientras recorría con el dedo la caligrafía que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver y creía haber olvidado.

Sabia que solo era producto de su imaginación, pero hubiera jurado que pudo oler la mezcla de agua salada y humo de tabaco que siempre acompañaba a su padre al final del día.

Rompió el sello con tanta agresividad que casi se cortó un dedo con el abrecartas. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el adjetivo meticuloso, las líneas de letras eran lo suficientemente rectas como para hacer que un profesor de Cambridge se sintiera orgulloso.

A medida que iba leyendo, se sentía mas y mas confuso. La carta no contenía nada profundo y trascendental. Ninguna noticia de considerables proporciones, ninguna muerte inminente. Ni siquiera algo importante de la compañía naviera. Solo un par de frases acerca de la empresa, otro tanto sobre el baile de su hermana y un párrafo que se refería a una nueva nave que estaban diseñando. Nada mas.

Las noticias sobre el nuevo diseño le emocionaron. Varios de los hombres cuyas inversiones supervisaba habían contratado a Potter Shipping para el transporte de mercancías. Un buque nuevo y mas rápido aumentaría su cuota de mercado.

Una parte de su cerebro fue por delante, formulando una serie de preguntas acerca del diseño, sugerencias de materiales e ideas para la bodega de carga, pero antes de plasmarlas sobre el papel, la sospecha se apoderó de él.

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la dejó a un lado del escritorio. ¿Por qué le había escrito su padre ahora? ¿Se estaría muriendo y no quería decírselo? A pesar de la mala relación, la idea de que su padre estuviera enfermo, le produjo un tirón en el pecho.

Su mente era un hervidero mientras extendía la mano en busca de la Biblia que tenia en el borde de la mesa. Abrirla calmó un poco su desasosiego, pero sus pensamientos le impidieron leer con claridad la página que tenia delante. Se quedó mirando la hoja en blanco, preguntando a Dios en silencio cuál era el significado de aquella carta hasta que la luz de la vela se consumió.

Después se quedó allí sentado, sumido en la oscuridad.

Los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad y le pareció mas fácil apoyar la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla en vez de salir dando tumbos hacia su cuarto. Seguro que al día siguiente lo lamentaría, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

Y en medio de ese instante brumoso que uno atraviesa justo antes de quedarse dormido, soñó que estaba de regreso en el baile, danzando toda la noche con aquella elegante criatura vestida de blanco. Eso si, al menos la _lady_ Hermione de sus sueños, le sonrió.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hermione cerró los ojos, bloqueando los rayos del sol mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma que emanaba de la enorme taza de té. Tras un trago reconstituyente, cuadró los hombros e hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Nymphadora.

\- Estoy lista

El sonido de los papeles inundó el ambiente a medida que Nym extendía los periódicos de la mañana sobre el escritorio.

\- Todo parece ir conforme a lo planeado –la miró esbozando una enorme sonrisa- no me puedo creer que él estuviera allí.

\- Lo sé –le devolvió la sonrisa mientras dejaba la taza en el tocador y empezaba a deshacer la larga trenza con la que había dormido.

Hermione adoraba leer pero le dejaba esa tarea a su doncella para sus propias quehaceres. Es por eso que le encantaban las mañanas. El resto de la casa creía que estaba dormida y que despertaba a altas horas de la tarde. Sin embargo, se despertaba bien temprano y le fascinaba poder disfrutar de los amaneceres y de la compañía de Nym mientras le leía los periódicos.

Con el pelo cayéndole en bucles desordenados sobre los hombros, obligó a Nymphadora a ponerse de pie y giró con la sonriente doncella alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¡Él estaba allí, Nym! Ha merecido la pena todo el esfuerzo invertido este último año para conseguir salir en las columnas de la sociedad.

Nym abandonó a trompicones el improvisado vals de Hermione y se agarró al poste de la cama, antes de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la colcha de encaje. Hermione giró sobre sus talones una vez mas y terminó sentándose en una silla de rayas rosas y blancas, haciendo que la falda de su bata cayera en una cascada de volantes desde el asiento hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa importante en los periódicos?

La doncella volvió a sumergirse en la pila de papeles mientras ella seguía trabajando en su pelo.

\- Varias listas sobre quién ha regresado a la capital y referencias al baile de anoche. En todas las menciones en las que aparece sale bastante bien parada –frunció el ceño y alzó la vista- ¿Quién es lord Jordan?

Hermione dejó de peinarse.

\- No lo sé. Deberíamos buscarlo

Nym ya se había hecho con el desgastado ejemplar que tenían del _Debrett's Peerage_ y comenzó a buscar entre sus páginas.

\- Ah, es un barón

\- No sirve de mucho entonces. Aunque por otro lado si se menciona en las columnas de la sociedad deberíamos añadirlo al libro. Quiero saber si tengo que evitarlo o no –intentó sin éxito recogerse el pelo en la coronilla.

Se observó en el espejo, insatisfecha. Su pelo, en ocasiones, era un calvario para manipularlo a gusto. Además, iba a ser la primera vez que recibiría visitas en casa y tenia que estar perfecta. Frunció el ceño. Quizás si se recogía la mayor parte de los bucles y dejaba el largo de la melena suelto por la espalda, estaría mucho mejor. En su debate interno, Nym aprovechó para sumergir la pluma en el tintero y anotar el nombre del barón en el libro de cuero que siempre descansaba en el borde del escritorio. No era exactamente el mismo sistema que su madre usaba pero era el arma secreta de Hermione y la llave para asegurarse de no hacer nunca nada que pudiera dañar su tan cuidadosamente elaborada reputación.

Después de dejar el libro en su sitio, Nym se hizo con una carta que descansaba entre la multitud de periódicos.

\- _Lady_ Ginevra le ha enviado un mensaje sobre sus reuniones de los viernes

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada mientras se ajustaba la última horquilla en su sencillo pero elegante semirecogido.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si apenas hablamos anoche sobre los cambios que quería hacer en nuestro salón de los viernes. Qué sorpresa. Le propuse convertirlo en un club de lectura –extendió la mano, pidiéndole en silencio la carta para leerla.

\- Lo recuerdo. Quizás le agrade su respuesta.

\- Espero que no sea un recital de música

\- Toca de maravilla el piano, _milady_

\- Eso mismo me dijo ella –rodó los ojos mientras desdoblaba la carta. Su expresión cambió drásticamente al leer el veredicto de su mejor amiga- ¡ha aceptado convertirlo en un club de lectura!

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de alegría. Si ya le gustaba que en cualquier acontecimiento nocturno la conversación terminaba girando en torno a libros populares, ¿cuánto mas reunirse con el expreso objetivo de discutir sobre libros? Era un sueño hecho realidad. Aquella noticia se había convertido en un potencial momento brillante de la semana en su agenda social.

\- Ya sabe que valora mucho su opinión. Aunque alega que tener hombres en un club de lectura no resulta muy atractivo.

\- Ginevra no sabe lo que dice. No lo ha visto con perspectiva. ¿Te imaginas exponer a los invitados una selección de lecturas exquisitas? Podría comentarle la idea de hacer obras de teatro. ¿No es magnifico?

\- Si eso la hace feliz, _milady_ , por supuesto

\- Aunque… -se detuvo un momento, sellando sus labios en actitud pensativa- me pregunto si su rechazo hacia este club supondría un problema para sus aspiraciones matrimoniales.

\- ¿Se refiere a ese misterioso hombre del que le ha hablado?

\- Espero por su bien que, al menos, sea un hombre culto y de buen gusto en literatura

Nymphadora no respondió mientras se levantaba y atravesaba la habitación para ayudarla a vestirse. Hermione se puso el vestido y se dio la vuelta para que la doncella se lo atara por la espalda.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no podía estar mas satisfecha por la acertada decisión de Ginevra de formar un club de lectura. La temporada pintaba emocionante. Cada acontecimiento e invitación contaban. Esperaba que las cosas no se complicasen.

Giró lentamente sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy?

Nym la miró de arriba abajo con ojo critico e hizo un gesto de asentimiento a modo de aprobación.

\- Perfecta _, milady_

Hermione volvió a mirarse en el espejo una vez mas. Si, era lo mas cerca de la perfección a lo que un humano podía aspirar. No podía atribuirse el mérito de la equilibrada separación de sus ojos, la nariz delicada o la hilera recta de dientes que poseía. Aunque sí de su piel clara, que exponía al sol el tiempo suficiente para parecer sana, pero sin llegar a ponerse morena.

Así como el favorecedor corte del vestido y el peinado de su melena. Ahora solo tenia que mantener esa fachada durante unas pocas horas, mientras entretenía a los visitantes que recibiera.

El reloj de la chimenea dio las once. Seguro que su madre estaba entrando por la puerta en ese mismo instante, haciendo gala de la puntualidad que siempre insistía debía tener toda dama que se preciara. Todavía le resultaba raro no vivir bajo el mismo techo que su madre, pero la perpetua y feliz sonrisa que exhibían sus labios desde que se casó con lord Blackstone bien merecía la pena. Que su madre estuviera dispuesta a hacer ese trayecto diario entre las dos casas significaba que ambos todavía disfrutaban de su vida marital. O que sabia que Hermione detestaría tener que renunciar a recibir a sus visitas en la casa de un duque. En cualquiera de los dos casos, su madre tenia que hacer de carabina de sus hijas y había dicho que esa mañana llegaría a las once en punto.

Se dirigió al salón mas formal de la casa. Cuando entró en la estancia blanca y dorada evitó dar un vertiginoso salto. Había decorado ella misma la habitación cuando su madre se lo encargó para que aliviara el absoluto aburrimiento que le produjo tener que quedarse en Londres por un tiempo después de la primera temporada de Luna. Tomó como punto de partida la chimenea. Después de dejar la estancia completamente vacía, se inspiró en el mármol con vetas doradas. Le pareció tan vibrante, tan intocable, que hasta le gustó lo poco práctico que lo encontró. Así que decidió dejarla en tonos blancos y luego ir añadiendo los toques dorados.

Por suerte, la extravagante decoración del salón terminó siendo conocida en todo Londres. Aunque nadie sabia que había coordinado su armario y aquel salón para crear una impresión formidable y duradera en cualquier visita que recibiera.

Y su madre nunca sabría todo el tiempo que habían pasado el año anterior en aquel salón Hermione y Nymphadora para decidir dónde colocar los sofás blancos con rayas doradas y las sillas doradas de forma que combinaran perfectamente con su guardarropa blanco y su pelo dorado. Era el colmo de la vanidad, pero ¿quién se atrevería a acusarla de decorar toda aquella estancia con ese propósito?

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y espero que llegara la primera visita. Mientras su madre inspeccionaba hasta el último detalle de su apariencia, Luna pasó por delante de ella sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada y se sentó en el otro sofá con su costura en la mano. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido traer un libro con lo que poder entretenerse entre visita y visita? Inmediatamente la desechó. No habría tiempo entre visita y visita para descansar.

\- Hoy vendrá el duque de Marshington –dijo entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero cuando vio cómo Luna se pinchaba el dedo con una aguja tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír.

Lo que sí tuvo claro fue que, si había soltado aquello para reforzar su autoestima o para impresionar a Luna con su progreso social, había fallado estrepitosamente. No se sentía menos nerviosa y su hermana tampoco parecía impresionada, mas bien molesta.

\- Era un baile de disfraces, querida –Su madre le alisó la falda y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación-. En este tipo de eventos siempre hay un par de caballeros que afirman ser el misterioso duque.

\- Llevaba el sello en el dedo, madre –intentó mantenerse quieta en su asiento.

\- ¿El sello? Supongo que eso cambia las cosas –se sentó en el sillón adyacente tapizado con brocado dorado y sacó su propio bastidor.

De todas las menudencias que su madre le había enseñado durante los últimos dieciocho años, ¿de verdad no encontró un par de minutos para decirle: Una dama siempre trae algo con lo que entretenerse mientras espera?

\- ¿Has traído algo con lo que entretenerte entre visita y visita esta mañana? –interrogó su progenitora, mirando sus manos vacías con el ceño fruncido.

Era como si le hubiese leído la mente. No obstante, se mantuvo firme. Confianza. La confianza era el accesorio mas importante que una mujer podía llevar encima. Hermione sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Me ha tentado la idea de leer un poco. Pero no me convence puesto que estamos muy ocupadas. Varias personas manifestaron su intención de venir a visitarme. Sobre todo, cuando se corra la voz de que el duque de Marshington ha abandonado su exilio por mi.

Luna resopló.

Su madre miró con gesto furioso a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿No opinas igual que yo, querida hermana? –sonrió, sin molestarse en fingir. Lo cierto es que ella tampoco estaba muy convencida, pero ella no tenia por qué saberlo.

Su hermana dejó a un lado la costura y la miró con determinación.

\- Querida hermana, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez quiera venir a visitarme a mi? No eres la única soltera elegible en esta casa.

Por supuesto que era consciente de eso. Luna había tenido tres años para quitarse de en medio, pero no lo había hecho. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, teniendo que compartir salón con una hermana que cada vez tenia mas posibilidades de convertirse en una solterona.

\- Ah, siento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos. No era mi intención –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que si lo hubiera sido, aunque jamás lo reconocería-. Pero, ¿no crees que si tú fueras el aliciente de su visita habría regresado en algún momento en los últimos tres años?

Si aquello no ayudaba a su hermana a recordar su situación, nada lo haría. Hermione era consciente de su crueldad en aquellos momentos pero su hermana no le dejaba alternativa. En innumerables ocasiones, ambas parecían intercambiarse los papeles de hermana mayor y hermana menor.

La voz de su madre cortó de raíz su triunfo.

\- Hermione, eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Una dama jamás menciona la soltería de otra, sobre todo si lleva un tiempo socializando.

Hermione aceptó la reprimenda en silencio cuando se encontró con la mirada de su madre. Al menos la amonestación ayudaría a Luna a recordar que no era la flor mas fresca de ese particular ramo.

Después de aquello, se limitó a esperar, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir nada que su madre desaprobara.

Entonces Seamus llegó para anunciar la primera visita.

El corazón se le cayó a los pies cuando vio al señor Wood en el umbral de la puerta. Pálido, enjuto y poco mas que un simple caballero. Ni siquiera era un primogénito. Nunca encajaría en sus planes.

Pero era un hombre bastante agradable. Puede que Luna quisiera a un hombre normal y corriente. Miró el ramo de claveles que portaba en la mano, sabiendo que su hermana se iba a molestar mucho con ella pero que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

\- Las flores son preciosas, señor Wood. ¿Sabia usted que mi hermana adora los claveles?

Mentira. Las flores preferidas de Luna eran los tulipanes, pero era algo que su hermana podría corregir mas adelante, si ambos terminaban encariñándose mutuamente.

El señor Wood alzó las cejas y la miró confundido, pero recobró la compostura rápidamente y se volvió hacia Luna para ofrecerle el ramo.

\- Una dama siempre debe recibir un ramo de sus flores favoritas. Por favor, acéptelo, _lady_ Luna.

Luna tenia el mismo aspecto que en aquella ocasión en la que Hermione decidió que quería aprender a cocinar y sin querer le puso sal en las galletas. Su sonrisa parecía un poco amarga.

\- Por supuesto. Me honra que se haya acordado de mi.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento. ¿Podía aquel hombre haber despertado el interés de Luna? De ser así, su obligación como hermana era procurar que surgiera una relación entre ellos. Que luego también le beneficiara a ella, era algo secundario. Casi. Si por el contrario se equivocaba, su hermana estaría echando humo por dentro, y eso también le procuraba cierto placer. De una u otra forma saldría ganando. Intentó parecer educadamente atenta, pero evitó cualquier sonrisa o gesto que llamara la atención del señor Wood en su dirección.

El hombre se sentó en el borde de una silla, dudando a qué dama debía mirar. Al final se decantó por Hermione.

\- El baile de anoche fue espectacular. Llevaba un vestido angelical, _lady_ Hermione, parecía una inspiración divina.

Menos mal que el señor Wood no era una opción aceptable. Si no le quedaba mas remedio, escucharía aquella insípida sarta de bobadas el resto de su vida, pero desde luego no seria su primera elección.

\- _Lady_ Luna sí que estuvo acertada. Su disfraz cambiaba a su antojo.

La confusión volvió a cruzar el rostro del señor Wood antes de dirigir una tímida e incómoda sonrisa a Luna.

\- ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Su hermana la miró antes de contestar. Hermione disimuló un encogimiento de hombros cambiando de posición e intentó parecer de lo mas interesada en la respuesta de su hermana. El señor Wood sin duda lo estaba.

Sus siguientes dos comentarios fueron dirigidos a Luna y cuando se dispuso a marcharse también se despidió directamente de ella.

Hermione estaba bastante orgullosa de si misma, aunque su hermana no pareció apreciar el gesto. Puede que el señor Wood no fuera lo suficientemente aceptable para ella, pero aquella visita le proporcionó un nuevo objetivo para esa tarde. Seguro que alguno de los caballeros que las visitaran durante las siguientes horas seria del agrado de su hermana, siempre y cuando no fuera un candidato a tener en cuenta. Tenia que reservarse esos para ella sola.

Eso si, cualquiera que no encajara en su perfil terminaría aumentando su estima por su hermana gracias a su práctica y esfuerzo. Si no conseguía otra cosa, por lo menos el ascenso en popularidad de Luna impediría que la arrastrara consigo.

Si Luna no parecía apreciar el resultado, Hermione era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma como para reconocer que la irritación de su hermana hacia que todo aquello fuera un poco mas llevadero.

Para cuando se marchó el tercer caballero, Luna tenia las orejas ya coloradas detrás de sus rizos rubios platinos. Si, su hermana estaba completa y absolutamente loca. Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Seamus volvió a aparecer en el salón.

\- El conde McLaggen, _milady_

Hermione se sentó un poco mas recta. No era en modo alguno un duque, pero sí un hombre joven y con titulo, cuya familia poseía una gran fortuna. Y lo mas importante de todo, alguien respetado tanto por hombres como por mujeres. De hecho era considerado un muy buen partido.

Su hermana también se enderezó. Entonces la vió ponerse de pie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando se dirigió a la puerta lateral del salón dispuesta a marcharse, se preocupó todavía mas.

El conde entró en el salón y le guiñó un ojo. Un gesto de lo mas descarado, aunque indicio suficiente de que estaba interesado en ella. Y el interés de un hombre rico, con titulo y popular, siempre era bienvenido.

Era arrebatadoramente apuesto, de un modo irritante. Llevaba el cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado. El abrigo verde y los pantalones tostados le sentaban como un guante. Juntos serian la pareja mas impresionante de la temporada.

Hermione trató de olvidarse del evidente malestar de su hermana y esbozó al señor McLaggen la tímida sonrisa que había estado ensayando durante horas en el espejo.

\- ¡Qué amable por su parte haber venido!

* * *

Que Dios le librara de los locos enamorados. Harry bajó una mano y arrancó unas briznas de hierba. Ron estaba sentado en el banco a su lado, en mitad de Grosvenor Square, gruñendo cada vez que algún caballero entraba en la casa que había al otro lado de la calle en vez de disfrutar de la belleza que ofrecía el parque.

De todas las cosas que podía estar haciendo aquella tarde, contemplar el ir y venir de los visitantes de Granger House estaba justo por debajo de registrar los muelles de cabo a rabo en busca de alguna mercancía perdida y encima de volver a decir al señor Filch que se negaba a buscar inversores para su descabellado plan de construir un castillo flotante de entretenimiento en el canal de la Mancha. Por los clavos de Cristo, estaban en guerra. ¿Quién querría navegar en medio de una zona de conflicto para hacer una fiesta?

Un grupo de mujeres salieron de un carruaje que llevaba apiladas tres filas de paquetes en la parte superior. De acuerdo, seguro que aquella aburrida cuadrilla podía encontrar emocionante acudir a una fiesta en medio de una zona de guerra, pero Harry no quería tener nada que ver con semejante idiotez.

Harry contempló de soslayo como Ron volvía a gruñir una vez mas, la tensión en los hombros de su amigo amenazaba con rasgar por las costuras le levita a medida que llevaba puesta. ¿Tenia pensado Ron quedarse allí sentado toda la tarde?

Lo que se suponía que seria una breve visita al club se había terminado convirtiendo en todo un apoyo moral a su amigo. Si bien Ron había logrado hablar con Luna la noche anterior, no había llegado a despojarse de la máscara. Así que la dama todavía no sabia que era el ayuda de cámara que había conocido el pasado otoño. Algo que iba a cambiar ese día.

Si en algún momento conseguían entrar en la casa.

De pronto vieron al conde McLaggen caminar por la calle con un ramo de rosas en la mano. Segundos después subía las escaleras de la entrada con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

A su lado, Ron clavó un talón en el suelo

Harry dobló las briznas de hierba, formando un circulo con ella y trató de colarlo en una rama cercana, pero terminó rebotando.

\- ¿Crees que alguno ha venido a verla a ella?

\- Solo los mas listos

\- Entonces, ninguno

El conciso comentario logró sonsacar una sonrisa a Ron, que al fin y al cabo era lo que pretendía. Aunque aquella declaración también tenia su parte de verdad. En lo que a las relaciones personales concernía, algunas de las costumbres de la alta sociedad londinense eran completamente ridícula. ¿Por qué nadie las ponía en duda?

Se suponía que había crecido y había comenzado su vida social en Escocia y el mar le había dado otra perspectiva de los protocolos formales. Los escoceses disfrutaban de la pompa y el boato, pero también apreciaban las cosas sencillas.

Tras un buen rato, decidió ponerse de pie.

\- Esto no es una batalla, amigo mío. O entramos, o nos vamos.

Unos treinta segundos después, vieron al conde salir de la casa. Había sido una visita breve. Sin decir una palabra, Ron se incorporó también y cruzó Grosvenor Square. Harry le siguió. ¿Por qué habría accedido a hacer aquello?

Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de llamar, Harry le ofreció su tarjeta con un nudo de resignación en las entrañas. El sirviente no pareció muy impresionado, aunque Harry tampoco se esperaba lo contrario. Era el mayordomo de un duque. Y aunque había visitado aquella casa en mas de una ocasión por asuntos de negocios, ahora tenia enfrente a un mayordomo encargado de guarnecer el umbral de una joven y popular dama. Estaría acostumbrado a recibir a la flor y nada de la sociedad. Un simple mortal con antepasados irlandés y escoceses no iba a alterarle en lo mas mínimo.

Ron rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

Después de nueve años viviendo entre las sombras, las habilidades sociales de Ron estaban mas que oxidadas y en esa visita se jugaba mucho. Por eso había aceptado acompañar a su amigo. Lo mas seguro era que saliera de allí comprometido o inconsciente, dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas con _lady_ Luna y sus hermanos.

Las mujeres no eran dadas al perdón cuando se enteraban de que las habían engañando y los hombres no solían contener su furia cuando se menoscababa el honor de sus hermanas.

Si, era muy posible que Ron terminara la tarde en el lado equivocado de un puñetazo, sobre todo si lord Dean estaba en la casa. Neville era un hombre de tamaño considerable, pero no era conocido por su inclinación a los combates. Lord Dean, en cambio, había entrenado con Gentleman Jack y era sabido que el hombre sólo practicaba con los mejores púgiles del país.

Tras unos segundos, Ron logró sacar una tarjeta del bolsillo. El mayordomo, en esta ocasión, se mostró impresionado. No era de extrañar con el gran misterio que rodeaba al duque de Marshington.

\- Si hacen el favor de esperar aquí –les invitó a pasar al recibidor-. Anunciaré su llegada.

\- Un momento –interrumpió Ron en voz baja-. ¿Quiénes están en el salón?

Pobre desgraciado. Estaba muy nervioso. Harry se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se despidió de disfrutar del resto de la tarde. Si algo necesitaba su amigo en ese momento era apoyo moral, así que decidió quedarse. A lo largo de los años, había tenido que superar pruebas mayores en nombre de la amistad.

\- _Lady_ Blackstone y _lady_ Hermione, excelencia –respondió el mayordomo.

Harry reprimió el gemido de disgusto que amenazaba con salir de sus labios al recordar que visitar al amor de la vida de su amigo conllevaba pasar tiempo con esa calculadora metomentodo.

Ron apretó su hombro.

\- Disfruta de su compañía, amigo mío. Antes tengo que atender unos asuntos con Neville.

Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. No seria capaz. No podía.

Pero Ron se alejó hacia la parte posterior de la casa antes de que pudiera protestar.

Pues sí que había podido. Apretó los dientes. Pasar tiempo en un salón con _lady_ Hermione iba a ser mucho mas atroz que proporcionar refugio de una noche a un informador francés o investigar propiedades y negocios para informar a Ron de qué contrabandistas tenían mas dinero del que deberían.

Al menos, con un poco de suerte aquello jugaría a su favor y bastaría para dejar de oír las constantes quejas de Ron por la herida de cuchillo que recibió en su nombre. Harry tampoco habría corrido ningún peligro si no hubiera ido al encuentro de su amigo, así que la herida no había sido por su culpa.

Lo que significaba que Ron acababa de contraer una deuda enorme con él por obligarle a hacer esa visita.

\- Por aquí, señor –. El mayordomo se paró en el umbral del salón, preparado para anunciar su llegada.

Avanzó unos pasos resignado. Marcharse seria el colmo de la grosería. Además, todavía le quedaba la duda de si su amigo podría salir de allí por su propio pie o si uno de los hermanos de Luna le daría una patada en el trasero.

\- ¿Está lord Dean aquí?

El mayordomo se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Harry no era lo suficientemente importante como para merecer ese tipo de información. Esperaba que Ron no saliese mal parado pero a esas alturas lo dudaba. Resultaba mas interesante imaginarse la escena que se desarrollaría en el despacho del duque que una pequeña charla con una dama que le miraba por encima del hombro.

Cuando el mayordomo anunció su nombre, deseó en silencio que _lady_ Blackstone se pareciera mas a su hija mayor que a la pequeña. A continuación, entró en el salón.

Muebles blancos, paredes blancas… Todo blanco, con algún que otro toque dorado que rompía la monotonía. Y en el centro de la estancia, sentada como una reina en un trono de rayas blancas y doradas, estaba lady Hermione. Vestida, como no, de blanco. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

\- Buenas tardes, _milady_ –hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer que supuso era _lady_ Blackstone y repitió el mismo movimiento hacia _lady_ Hermione-. _Milady_.

Sin la máscara, podía apreciar sus delicadas facciones con mayor detenimiento. Aunque quisiera, no podía negar su extraordinaria belleza y la elegancia que emanaba su ser. Eso, en el fondo, le molestaba.

 _Lady_ Hermione arrugó la nariz como si fuera capaz de oler su baja posición social. Tal vez pudiera.

\- Madre, te presento al señor Potter. Señor Potter, mi madre, _lady_ Blackstone.

 _Lady_ Blackstone hizo un gesto para que se sentara enfrente de ella.

\- Me temo que no nos conocemos.

\- Soy… un conocido de sus hijos

\- Por supuesto. Un placer conocerle –asintió con la cabeza, todavía curiosa.

Harry volvió a dirigirse hacia _lady_ Hermione.

\- Qué alegría volver a verla –observó como abría los ojos para prestarle atención y reprimió una taimada sonrisa. Puede que la tarde terminara siendo muy amena-. Disfruté mucho de nuestro baile anoche.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos! Mil perdones por no actualizar anoche. Se me fue el santo al cielo jaja**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Se merece un comentario?**


	7. Capitulo 6

Hermione se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. ¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre infernal sacando a colación el baile que habían compartido la noche anterior? Su madre ya estaba lo suficientemente intrigada con su simple presencia, si se enteraba de que habia aceptado bailar con un hombre de su posición, la curiosidad se apoderaría de ella por completo.

\- Igual que yo, por supuesto

Por otro lado, la enervaba saber que, nuevamente, su atractivo era algo destacable. De hecho, de no haber sabido que era escocés, habría jurado que aquel hombre era, sin lugar a dudas, el modelo de caballero ingles perfecto.

El señor Potter se sentó en el asiento que su madre le habia indicado.

\- Hace un tiempo muy agradable esta tarde. He estado disfrutando del aire fresco en Grosvenor Square.

Hermione sonrió, aunque evitó la mirada de su madre. No quería hablar con él. ¿Qué le habría poseído para venir a visitarla? No podía esperar que el breve encuentro que compartieron la noche anterior hubiera despertado el mas minimo interés en ella.

\- Ha debido de ser muy placentero –se apresuró a rescatarla su madre. No debía caer en una desgracia social. Aunque no tenia ni idea de por qué debería importarle. La única importancia del señor Potter radicaba en su bolsillo. Lo sabia porque habia hecho algunas averiguaciones de forma discreta durante el baile.

\- Si, bastante

El señor Potter echó un vistazo a la puerta. ¿Estaba… irritado? Era el mejor adjetivo que se le ocurría al ver su semblante. Volvió su atención a su madre.

\- Me temo que anoche pasé por alto su presencia. ¿Iba disfrazada?

\- En realidad no –dejó a un lado su costura-. Le pedi a mi modista que rediseñara uno de mis vestidos preferidos de cuando tenia la edad de Hermione.

\- La nostalgia trae belleza cuando el recuerdo es amable. Siento no haberla visto. Seguro que estaba preciosa.

¿Se estaba ruborizando su madre?

\- Gracias, señor Potter. Reconozco que fue una delicia revivir mi juventud, aunque mis parejas de baile han cambiado con los años.

Hermione miró a uno y a otra. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Acaso se estaban comportando como si no estuviera allí?

El señor Potter se inclinó hacia delante.

\- No sé cuando volveremos a coincidir en un acontecimiento de ese estilo, _lady_ Blackstone, pero cuando eso se produzca me sentiría mas que honrado si me concediera un baile.

Su madre parecia exultante. ¿Tendria ella el mismo aspecto cuando recibia ese tipo de cumplidos? Deberia practicar mas en el espejo.

\- Por supuesto, señor Potter. Aunque no me gustaría apartarle de las damas jóvenes. Yo ya tuve mi momento; dos, para ser exactos. Y no desearía privar a nadie de ese placer

\- Es un magnifico bailarín –soltó las palabras sin pensarlas y se tapó la boca con la mano, aunque intentó disimular la reacción con el maleducado gesto de rascarse la nariz. Algo que nunca hacia en público.

Un pecado mas que añadir al señor Potter. ¡Maldito hombre! Harry se echó a reír. Para un observador inocente, como por lo visto era su madre, solo se trataría de una sonrisa humilde. Del tipo que solian esbozar los hombres cuando recibían un halago inesperado y eran capaces de ocultar su satisfacción.

Pero Hermione sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando allí

Se estaba riendo de ella. Que hombre mas odioso.

Se quedó mirándole fijamente. Seguia sonriendo; en las esquinas de sus ojos verdes aparecieron unas ligeras arrugas.

\- Le agradezco el cumplido, _lady_ Hermione. Bailamos a una hora tan temprana que estaba convencido de que no lo recordaría.

Si, claro que le hubiera gustado olvidarlo. Deberia haberse olvidado de todo lo relacionado con él. El señor Potter no encajaba en su plan. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de apartarse ni un solo ápice de él.

\- Siempre recuerdo un interludio agradable, señor Potter –trató de morderse la lengua. Su madre se molestaría bastante si terminaba la frase como quería hacer. Pero las palabras decidieron ir por su cuenta y riesgo-. Y también los desagradables.

Su madre contuvo el aliento. Hermione la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

No, molesta no era la palabra mas adecuada para describir a su progenitora en ese momento. Hermione iba a estar recibiendo una eterna reprimenda lo que le quedaba de semana.

Qué hombre mas odioso.

\- Estoy seguro de que una buena memoria es uno de los mejores activos que puede tener una joven dama. Y también estoy convencido de que no quiere correr el riesgo de tener mas recuerdos desagradables –señaló el señor Potter, observándola con interés.

\- No

¿Y ahora qué se traía entre manos?

\- Como acabo de decir a su madre, no sé cuando nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse desde el punto de vista social, pero siéntase con la absoluta libertad de reclamarme un baile en caso de necesitar una excusa para evitar uno de esos encuentros desagradables.

Le estaba ofreciendo una salida. ¿Cómo se atrevia a hacer algo tan amable cuando estaba decidida a que no le gustara?

\- Es un detalle muy generoso por su parte, señor –Y lo era. Le estaba brindando la oportunidad de rescatarla siempre que ella quisiera. Su madre parecia mas calmada. Tal vez evitara la reprimenda-. Espero no tener que tomarle nunca la palabra. Nuestros encuentros solo deberían producirse bajo las mejores circunstancias.

Él se recostó en la silla. Se fijó en que le temblaba una de las comisuras de la boca. ¿Estaba intentando no reírse? Qué canalla. Estaba disfrutando de aquel velado combate de ingenio.

De pronto, oyeron un ruido sordo en la parte trasera de la casa.

\- Pero ¿qué diantres...? –Su madre se retorció en el asiento para poder mirar la puerta que daba al recibidor- ¿Seamus?

El mayordomo apareció en el umbral al instante.

\- ¿Si, _milady_?

\- Vaya a ver a qué se debe ese horrible barullo. Y no admita ninguna visita mas hasta que no se solucione el problema –manifestó preocupada-. Señor Potter, le pido disculpas por…

Él alzó una mano

\- No le de mayor importancia, _milady_. He venido con un amigo que tenia que tratar un asunto con su excelencia. Estoy seguro de que lo que hemos oído ha sido una reacción de… eh… sorpresa.

Hermione lo miró suspicaz. Se estaba riendo. No emergia sonido alguno de su garganta, pero estaba claro que le temblaban los hombros. Habia cambiado de posición en la silla para intentar disimularlo, pero era mas que evidente que sabia que habia provocado aquel sonido y lo encontraba divertido.

\- ¿Con quién ha venido? –se atrevió a preguntar, aferrándose a la posible información tan relevante.

\- ¿Mmm? –dejó de mirar la puerta aun sonriendo-. Oh, con Ro... con el duque de Marshington.

\- ¿Con el duque de verdad? –preguntó su madre.

No se le pasó por alto que habia empezado a referirse al duque por otro nombre. ¿Cuál era el nombre de pila del duque? No lograba recordarlo, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar cualquier cantidad de dinero a que el señor Potter habia empezado a llamarle por ese nombre.

Si era tan amigo del duque, quizá tendría que reconsiderar su estrategia. Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre podía terminar siéndole utilidad.

\- Si, _milady_ –repuso el señor Potter-. Ha decidido regresar a Londres este año. Creo que incluso tiene pensado ocupar su cargo en la Cámara de los Lores.

\- ¡Qué noticia mas maravillosa! Neville estará encantado. Lleva sin ver a Marshington desde el colegio.

El señor Potter se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su asiento; el primer signo de incomodidad que le habia visto desde su llegada.

\- Si, creo que Marshington está deseando retomar esa amistad.

Hermione volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. ¿Qué estaría escondiendo aquel odioso hombre?

Otro sonoro ruido inundó la casa. ¿Un grito? Parecia la voz de Luna. Frunció el ceño. Todas las señales apuntaban a que tenia una oportunidad de oro para comprometerse con el duque. Si Luna la echaba a perder jamás se lo perdonaría.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue un portazo y unos rápidos pasos cruzando el vestíbulo hasta desvanecerse por la escalera principal.

Su madre se puso en pie, tratando de no parecer preocupada, aunque no lo consiguió. El señor Potter también se levantó de la silla, con un semblante mucho mas confiado. De hecho, daba la sensación de que se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

\- Creo que… regresaré en un momento-. Su madre salió disparada hacia la puerta.

Y su madre nunca corria.

Cuando su progenitora abandonó la estancia, el señor Potter esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Usted sabe algo –contempló ella

\- Efectivamente –ahora su sonrisa iba dirigida a ella.

Era una lástima que aquellos rasgos tan atractivos se desperdiciaran en un hombre tan odioso. ¿No habia otra palabra mas para odioso? Resopló mentalmente. Con todo su rico vocabulario, le resultaba difícil buscar un maldito adjetivo que le describiese tan bien. Tendria que indagar un poco, ciertamente.

\- ¿Ha dicho que Marshington tenia que tratar un asunto con mi hermano?

\- Si –su sonrisa se ensanchó mas- un asunto de índole personal. Poner todo en orden para ocupar el lugar que legítimamente le pertenece.

Su corazón saltó de alegría. ¡Estaba pasando! Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado. Para cuando terminara la temporada estaría completamente a salvo. Si el señor Potter tenia una amistad tan estrecha con el duque, lo mejor que podía hacer era causarle una buena impresión, aunque lo detestara por dentro.

\- ¿Y cree que tardará mucho? Puedo ordenar que preparen el té

\- Dudo que a partir de ahora dure mucho mas –negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo ahí? –Hermione tiró de un hilo del borde del cojin del sofá

\- ¿Por qué le preocupa?

\- Neville es mi hermano. Me preocupan mucho todos sus asuntos. Somos una familia muy unida, ya me entiende.

Vio cómo enarcaba las cejas.

\- ¿Ah, si? Bueno, si le preocupa estoy seguro de que se lo contará en cuanto tenga ocasión.

Le empezaron a picar las palmas de las manos. El señor Potter sabia por qué Marshington estaba allí, podía contárselo él mismo. Se notaba que todo aquello le estaba haciendo mucha gracia. Como si supiera exactamente que eran todos esos sonidos.

\- ¿Tiene pensado el duque casarse este año? No se me ocurre ningún otro motivo para terminar con su reclusión.

\- ¿Ah, no? –pregunto él mirándola directamente a los ojos. Un destello pasó por su semblante, pero fue incapaz de descifrarlo. No le gustó no ser capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando-. No, supongo que no se le ocurre. Por suerte para el mundo, _lady_ Hermione, el resto de nosotros puede pensar en cosas importantes, además de en acuerdos matrimoniales.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento

El señor Potter volvió a sonreír. Qué hombre mas odioso y… exasperante.

De pronto, la sonrisa desapareció de su apuesto rostro y se apresuró a atravesar la estancia hasta la puerta.

\- ¿ _Milady_? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Hermione se puso de pie. Su madre estaba en el umbral, pálida y con el rostro tenso.

\- ¿Madre?

Su madre respiró hondo e irguió la espalda.

\- El duque de Marshington está en el suelo del estudio de Neville. Inconsciente.

Harry se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Que hubieran conseguido tumbar a Ron fue lo mejor que habia oído en un montón de tiempo.

No obstante, trató de recomponerse rápidamente y calmó a la frenética _lady_ Blackstone, asegurándole que podía llevar a Ron a su casa sin que nadie los viera. Como era comprensible, la mujer no quería que nadie se enterara de que habían tenido que sacar de casa de su hijo al hasta ahora mas conocido par perdido del reino, tal que si de un cadáver se tratara. Y seguro que tampoco veía prudente que el duque continuara en la residencia, teniendo en cuenta el actual modo de pensar de lord Dean.

Tuvieron que hacer unas cuantas maniobras, pero al final se las arreglaron para llevar a Ron hasta el carruaje que habia en un callejón de la parte trasera de la casa. Harry, Neville y lord Dean intentaron transportar con aire despreocupado el cuerpo envuelto en una manta del duque de Marshington a través del jardín trasero.

Aunque él no pudo parar de reír por la ridícula escena que debían de estar montando.

Cuando se le escapó otra sonrisa, Neville le miró.

\- Es gracioso

\- Si –convino Harry, sonriendo. Cambió la forma en que estaba agarrando a Ron.

Una década de espionaje habia transformado a su amigo en un sólido muro de músculos.

Instantes después, metieron a Ron en el asiento del carruaje; y solo sufrió dos golpes accidentales en la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, Ron ya iba a sufrir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Era lo que tenia que te dejaran fuera de combate y que impactaras de lleno con una chimenea de mármol.

Harry subió al carruaje, pero no cerró inmediatamente la puerta. Era mejor que no dijera nada. No le correspondia. Pero consideraba a Neville un amigo, asi como socio de negocios y detestaba verle con la guardia baja.

\- Neville, Ron ha hecho de guardar secretos una profesión, pero sigue siendo un caballero. No me cabe duda de que todo esto te va a causar una molestia con tu hermana, pero no con _lady_ Luna.

La mirada de Neville era dura. Podia ver la fuerza que lo había convertido en un duque formidable. Sabia, tanto por los rumores que circulaban sobre él como por experiencia propia, que Neville era un hombre justo y bueno, pero incluso hasta el mas noble de los hombres podía dejar atrás sus escrúpulos cuando tenia que proteger el honor de su familia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe, señor Potter?

Un pequeño empujón en la dirección era una cosa: otra muy distinta ir esparciendo sus secretos a diestro y siniestro. A fin de cuentas, el conocimiento era poder.

\- Mas de lo que debería, pero no lo suficiente como para decir nada mas, excelencia.

Se quitó el sombrero y se recostó en su asiento, suplicando en silencio para que Neville no le presionara. Cuando vió que el duque cerraba la puerta y el carruaje se ponía en marcha, respiró aliviado.

¿Por qué habría abierto la boca para intentar ayudar a estas personas? Normalmente se mantenía alejado de los asuntos privados de la gente, pero desde que Ron habia regresado a Londres, Harry no podía dejar de entrometerse. Siempre habia tenido la sensación de que Dios quería que cambiara el mundo, que fuera un ejemplo de integridad en los negocios, pero no que quisiera que aquello afectara a la vida de las personas.

Una parte de él se sentía mal por el inminente desengaño que se llevaría _lady_ Hermione, aunque no sabia decir por qué le importaba. No era mas que una jovencita que necesitaba que la pusieran en su lugar, pero le impedia darla por perdida del todo.

La cabeza de Ron se movió hacia un lado.

Harry se encorvó y estiró las piernas para apoyar los pies sobre el asiento de enfrente.

No quería que el pobre hombre cayera al suelo. Ya habia sufrido suficiente por su rey y por su país, por no mencionar que le habia salvado la vida cinco años antes. Lo menos que podía hacer era procurar que estuviera lo mas cómodo posible hasta dejarlo en su casa.

\- _Lady_ Hermione –murmuró para si. Desde luego era todo un enigma. Tenia que reconocer que la admiraba un poco por la manera en que estaba jugando con la sociedad en su provecho.

Según el periódico que habia leído aquella mañana y la conversación que oyó en el club, todo el mundo pensaba que era una joven espectacular.

Sus manipulaciones la hacían ir un paso por delante. ¿Era una materialista? ¿Estaria desesperada por algo? No lo tenia muy claro. Tal vez fuera eso lo que le intrigaba de ella.

Tenia una fortaleza oculta; muy oculta, pero fortaleza, al fin y al cabo.

Era bastante improbable que él –un mero caballero y además un escocés que se dedicada a los negocios- fuera el que terminara desentrañando el misterio que ocultaba aquella dama. Nunca seria un buen partido para alguien como ella.

Tampoco era que quisiera.

Aunque tuviera un rostro y cuerpo impresionantes y siempre fuera un placer tenerla sentada enfrente durante una cena o bailar con ella en algún acontecimiento social, no habia mucho mas aparte de aquello. Y para que una mujer despertara en él el deseo de casarse necesitaba que fuera hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Se negaba a embarcarse en un matrimonio como si solo fuera una transacción comercial mas. No, si algún dia se casaba seria con una mujer que consiguiera que su vida fuera mas plena y quisiera las mismas cosas que él.

Un gemido reverberó a la altura de sus pies, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

\- Esperaba que no recobraras la consciencia hasta que te dejara en casa.- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el cardenal que empezaba a formarse alrededor del ojo de Ron.

Una prueba inequívoca de que su revelación no habia ido como esperaba.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de Ron y Harry salió de él a toda prisa para pedir ayuda a Elron y tal vez a Kreacher, el mayordomo. Entre todos conseguirían que el ahora consciente duque llegara a su habitación sin armar mucho alboroto.

Mientras corria a la zona de servidumbre, negó con la cabeza. Iba a estar muy ocupado ayudando a Ron a llevar una vida normal, con un poco de suerte no tendría tiempo para tener nada que ver con jóvenes bellas e inteligentes de ojos dorados y corazones materialistas.


	8. NOTA INFORMATIVA

**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **Pasaba por aqui para informaros de que mañana me voy de vacaciones y estaré desconectada de todo**

 **Aprovecho también para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por seguir esta historia... y manifestar mi preocupación por la falta de comentarios.**

 **Desconozco la razón y sabéis que no obligo a nadie a nada pero si es verdad que, como escritora, paso mucho tiempo escribiendo e invirtiendo mi tiempo en esto, no como obligación, sino porque me gusta y quiero compartirlo, pero sinceramente, todos sabemos que los escritores necesitamos un incentivo para continuar.**

 **Ustedes son nuestro incentivo. No cuesta nada dar tu opinión o tu punto de vista y eso a nosotros nos sirve para mejorar y seguir adelante.**

 **Espero que lo entiendan**

 **Cuidaos mucho y regresaré pronto. En Febrero. Prometido!**

 **Saludos y abrazos**

 **Dama Felina**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Hola Hola Hola!**

 **Ya he vuelto! :D**

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Aqui subo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste.**

 **Retomamos las actualizaciones cada sábado**

* * *

El olor a chocolate se filtró por las capas de plumón y encaje bajo las que se había enterrado Hermione durante la noche. Como siempre, el aroma le provocaba una intensa emoción, seguida de una punzante inquietud. El chocolate de la mañana era su regalo especial. Algo que Nymphadora solo traía si sabia que iba a tener un día particularmente difícil.

Empujó los cobertores hacia abajo, lo suficiente para ver a cómo Nym abria las cortinas, permitiendo que una ráfaga del sol matutino la cegara.

El sonido de papeles llegó a sus oídos antes de que sus ojos pudieran acostumbrarse a la luz. Soltó un gruñido y volvió a taparse la cabeza con las mantas.

Oyó la voz de Nymphadora amortiguada debido al grosor de los cobertores que tenia sobre la cabeza, pero no por ello menos inequívoca.

\- Quédese en la cama si lo desea. Podemos lidiar con todo este material aunque esté envuelta en ropa de cama.

Sin molestarse en ocultar su gesto contrariado, volvió a destaparse hasta la cintura. La negación no iba a hacer que la mañana o las noticias de Nym dejaran de existir, asi que no tenia sentido permitir que el chocolate se enfriara.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre el colchón y miró al escritorio, esperando encontrarse con la pila habitual de periódicos. Y efectivamente, ahí estaban, pero también una cesta llena de papeles mas pequeños. Notas de índole personal.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Nymphadora la ayudó a colocar las almohadas para que estuviera mas cómoda y puso sobre su regazo una bandeja que contenia dos humeantes tazas de chocolate y un plato de tostadas y huevos.

¿Dos tazas de chocolate? Aquella cesta debía de ser peor de lo que se imaginaba.

\- Su madre quiere que la ayude con las invitaciones.

\- ¿Qué le ayude en qué? –bebió un buen sorbo del caliente liquido, esperando que derritiera el gélido temor que se habia instalado en sus entrañas.

Nym evitó su mirada.

\- A responderlas.

Otro sorbo mas, acompañado de una inhalación profunda de aquel bendito aroma. Contuvo un gemido.

\- ¿Todo eso son invitaciones?

Nym sacó un grueso fajo de la cesta.

\- Esto son las invitaciones. El resto son notas de su amigas preguntándole qué planes tiene para estos días. Sabiamos que esto sucedería si terminaba siendo tan popular como esperábamos. Las otras muchas solo quieren o estar cerca de usted o evitarlas. En cualquier caso, desean conocer cada uno de sus movimientos, pensamientos y caballeros a los que ha echado el ojo.

Cuando la doncella por fin se decidió a mirarla, Hermione vio tal simpatía en sus ojos que le entraron unas ganas locas de volver a enterrarse bajo las sábanas. Amaba escribir casi tanto como leer pero sin duda, aquello era de las tareas mas duras y pesadas que debía realizar como dama.

Definitivamente aquella era una mañana de dos tazas de chocolate.

\- Entonces supongo será mejor que dejemos los periódicos para el final.

Se comió las tostadas y los huevos mientras Nym leia las invitaciones. Los bailes eran lo mas fácil. Los únicos que merecían su presencia eran aquellos cuyos anfitriones gozaban de mayor prestigio y mejores conexiones. Las reuniones menos relevantes, como cenas y veladas eran un poco mas difíciles. ¿Era muy importante la persona que las organizaba? ¿Qué probabilidades habia de que acudieran los hombres a los que quería encandilar? ¿Tenian planificada alguna distracción o se improvisaría algún tipo de exhibición o partida?

Hermione no acudia a nada que no estuviera planificado.

Tardaron una hora en revisar todas las invitaciones. Despues de eso no pudo soportar continuar en la cama ni un minuto mas, asi que se destapó por completo, se bajó del colchón y se puso su raída bata blanca cubierta con una multitud de manchas brillantes antes de sentarse sobre el banco acolchado que habia bajo su ventana. Su cuaderno de bocetos y el lápiz descansaban bajo uno de los cojines. Se hizo con ellos y empezó a esbozar las primeras líneas del parque que habia al otro lado de la calle.

\- ¿Nos ponemos con las cartas?

Como siempre, hizo caso omiso de la mueca que hizo Nym.

Entendia que le mandaran cartas desde Londres hasta Hertfordshire y siempre las contestaba con la mayor brevedad que la cortesía permitia. Pero no veía razón alguna cuando la misiva venia de unas calles mas allá. Simplemente respondía a sus amigas en el siguiente evento en que se encontraran.

\- _Lady_ Ginevra ha decidido que, como todavía tiene que escoger qué libro van a leer para el club, su próxima reunión de los viernes será una especie de recital. Quiere ampliar la lista de invitados y que se lean algunos poemas.

\- ¿En serio? –sonrió ampliamente sin poderlo evitar, desviando la mirada del cuaderno sobre su regazo. Ginny seguía adelante con sus planes a una velocidad alarmante. Debia de tener mucha fe en que el hombre misterioso fuera a asistir- es una magnifica noticia.

\- Esperaba esa reacción, _milady_. Es evidente que está emocionada con este club

\- Y tanto que si. Estudiaremos a fondo un poema de alguien que sea popular. Como Shakespeare por ejemplo. El libro tiene que ser de bolsillo para que sea mas cómodo.

\- No creo que haya mucha poesía disponible en la biblioteca, _milady_. Sus hermanos no leen muchos poemas y _lady_ Luna cree que supone un enorme derroche de imaginación.

\- Si, es muy típico de ella. Entonces, si no hay libros de poesía, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –alzó las cejas varias veces con aire picarón.

Nymphadora se echó a reir de buen grado.

\- Que esta tarde iremos a la librería.

\- ¡Exacto! –aplaudió con vigorosa alegría, encantada con la idea de estar rodeada de libros y seleccionarlos a placer-.

A continuación, volvió a centrar su atención en el cuaderno de bocetos y añadió personas al dibujo que estaba haciendo, dotándolas de sombreros engalanados con flores y abrigos voluminosos. Le gustaba contemplar a la gente de su ventana, asi podía estudiar sus rostros sin que ellos la vieran. Solo cuando se sentía invisible podía relajarse de verdad.

En esa habitación, podía creer que podía ser ella misma. Ser la dama refinada que su madre deseaba era mas duro de lo que la gente pensaba.

Nymphadora soltó un gruñido que irritó sus oídos.

\- _Lady_ Susan también quiere hacer otro

\- ¿Hacer otro qué? ¿Otro recital de poesía? Vaya, eso si que es sorprendente. A este paso, se convertirá en una nueva moda.

No entendia por qué a las jóvenes damas les llamaba la atención de repente el mundo de la literatura. Pero, ¿para qué quejarse? Era algo que adoraba y pensaba aprovecharse de eso. Tocar el pianoforte y jugar a las cartas estaba muy bien, pero ya era algo demasiado… aburrido y muy visto.

\- Tal vez podría organizar su propia reunión. Es la mejor manera de…

Nymphadora dejó de hablar; lo que hizo que alzara al instante la vista de su cuaderno de bocetos. Unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieron en las comisuras de la boca de la doncella mientras sus ojos recorrían el papel a toda velocidad.

Hermione dejó de dibujar y atravesó la habitación para mirar por encima del hombro de Nym.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por las letras de la carta, expectante por saber por qué su doncella habia enmudecido pero ésta dobló la nota abruptamente y la dejó en la cesta. Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- Es una carta de la señorita Brown. Llegó ayer, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de leerla hasta ahora.

Lavender Brown era una amiga de Hertfordshire. No era nada raro que la escribiera cuando estaba en Londres. ¿A qué venia tanta consternación entonces? Mientras intentaba hacerse con la carta, le tembló la mano. Le intrigaba saber qué habia provocado el semblante severo de Nym.

La doncella le sujetó la muñeca, deteniéndola en su empeño por asir la carta.

\- El señor MacMillan ha vuelto a proponerle matrimonio.

\- ¿No le habia rechazado dos veces? –apoyó las manos en la cintura.

Lavender era un año mayor que ella y su familia estaba un simple peldaño por encima de la alta burguesía venida a menos, pero de niñas habían jugado juntas y disfrutaban mutuamente de su amistad.

\- Pues esta vez no le ha rechazado precisamente –Nymphadora señaló una de las revistas de la alta sociedad del escritorio-. Le han dedicado una viñeta. Por lo visto el número de caballeros que ayer visitaron Granger House no ha pasado desapercibido.

A Hermione le encantaban las viñetas. Y encima era la primera vez que aparecia en una de ellas y la habían retratado de una manera muy favorecedora, lo que era un buen augurio para su plan y su tan cuidadosamente forjada reputación. Sin embargo, su alegría se vio atenuada por la idea de que su amiga de la infancia tuviera pensado casarse con un hombre que nunca le habia interesado de forma especial. Era cierto que ella y Lavender Brown habían llevado vidas separadas en los últimos años, pero seguía deseándole lo mejor. Una amistad tan antigua como la suya no desaparecia por tener intereses distintos.

\- ¿Y por qué ha aceptado al señor MacMillan?

Nymphadora se hizo con la carta lanzando un suspiro y la extendió sobre la mesa.

\- Tampoco le ha aceptado exactamente. Su respuesta ha ido mas en la línea de "podría ser". Tiene la intención de venir a Londres e ir a ver a su tia. Si esta visita no le reporta nada fructífero, regresará a casa y se casará con el señor MacMillan.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Un sinfín de sensaciones se arremolinaron en sus entrañas. Lavender no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse soltera. Y aunque una vida acomodada con el señor MacMillan era mejor que nada, habia confiado en que se le presentaría otra opción mas apetitosa. Pero ¿Londres? ¿Esperaria Lavender que la ayudara? Su amiga era la hija de un caballero. Aunque su amistad en el campo era perfectamente aceptable, sobre todo que nadie aparte de su familia y unos pocos lugareños sabían que todavía se hablaban, difícilmente se moverían en los mismos círculos de Londres.

Nymphadora le retiró el pelo de la cara.

\- No se preocupe, _milady_. Todo irá bien. He estado leyendo los periódicos y todo está jugando a su favor.

Hermione echó un último vistazo a la carta de su amiga antes de forzar una sonrisa.

\- Si, seguro que tienes razón, Nym. Me estoy preocupando por nada. Lavender y yo nos reuniremos para tomar uno o dos tes y después ella se marchará para casarse y todo irá como la seda.

Era mentira y ambas lo sabían. A Lavender nunca la aceptarían en Londres. Era casi tan defectuosa como Hermione y no habia manera de ocultarlo.

Terminaron de leer las notas mientras se vestia para pasar el dia. Hermione respondió brevemente a todas aquellas personas que eran ineludibles y con un pequeño párrafo a los que vivian fuera de Londres. Despues de un rato, por fin, pudieron centrar su atención en las columnas de sociedad de los periódicos.

Todos ellos la mencionaban y todos decían que estaba destinada a ser la sensación de la temporada. Uno de los que tenia menor reputación se hizo eco de que ya habia recibido la visita del duque de Marshington. Lo que, por supuesto, era mentira, pues el duque no habia pisado mas que el estudio de Neville. Pero el hecho de que otras personas creyeran que hacían una pareja formidable aumentó su confianza. Por lo menos lo suficiente como para enviar sus preocupaciones al rincón mas oscuro de su mente.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, salió disparada del tocador hasta ponerse al lado de la doncella.

\- Hoy es el dia, Nym. Lo presiento.


	10. Capitulo 8

A menudo, los momentos más importantes de la vida solo se identifican a posteriori, pero a veces sucede algo que viene anunciando su trascendencia y terribles consecuencias a bombo y platillo.

Como la carta abierta que Harry tenia en el escritorio. Estaba por dejar de leer su correspondencia. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en Escocia? Porque, desde luego, no era ninguna coincidencia que hubiera recibido aquella carta y la de su padre en un espacio tan corto de tiempo.

Ahora si que tenia claro por qué James Potter habia decidido escribirle. Seguro que sabia que Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James y su rival mas fuerte, iba a extender aquella oferta a Harry. Lo que no terminaba de entender era por que su padre no le habia advertido, o no le habia pedido que no aceptara, o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera algo que ver con las impactantes palabras que tenia delante.

Sirius era el propietario de la naviera Glasgow Azkaban. Glasgow Azkaban y Potter estaban enfrentadas en una batalla constante por ser la mayor compañía de transporte de Escocia. Una rivalidad que habia ocasionado mas de una división en la ciudad cuando los dos amigos se sumían en periodos de contienda que hubieran enorgullecido a los mismísimos highlanders. Y si era cierto lo que ponía en la carta que tenia frente a si, Sirius habia encontrado la forma de ganar esa guerra de una vez por todas.

Esa parte de la carta era fácil de entender. Era el resto lo que habia dejado a Harry allí sentado, inmerso en un estupefacto silencio. Se habia hecho un experto en descifrar mensajes ocultos, en descubrir el verdadero significado detrás de cualquier propuesta de negocios. Normalmente confiaba en su instinto, pero en este caso en concreto, preferia haberse equivocado.

Sirius quería que Harry le buscase un heredero. Y si las referencias a Erika, su hija pequeña que aun vivía en casa, eran algún indicio, el hombre quería que el mismo fuera dicho heredero. ¿Por qué si no había dedicado tantas líneas a recordarle la relación tan estrecha que habían tenido ambos antes de que él abandonara Glasgow?

Harry soltó un resoplido. Habian tenido la misma relación que una lapa y el casco de un barco. Erika lo habia seguido a todas partes durante el último año que habia pasado en su hogar. De niños, no le habia importado mucho, pero cuando Erika cumplió los quince, la gente empezó a murmurar. Tanto que a Harry no le quedó mas remedio que preguntarle a la muchacha que pensaba al respecto. La última vez que la vio habia ido a verle a los muelles para despedirlo, sabiendo que los padres de ambos estarían furiosos con él. En ese momento fue mas que evidente que la joven tenia mucha mas confianza en su futuro juntos que él. Por lo visto cinco años no habían bastado para que Sirius se olvidara de la idea.

¿Sabia Erika que su padre básicamente se la estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata como incentivo para que volviera a Escocia?

Se frotó la cara con las manos y se puso a pasear de un lado a otro por el estudio.

¿Presuponia demasiado? ¿Permitia que su desasosiego personal distorsionara sus ideas sobre el asunto?

La carta solo decía que Sirius quería una mano derecha para gestionar su empresa durante sus últimos años de vida. Alguien joven, pero con experiencia, de una familia respetable y habituado al transporte de mercancías, a Escocia, a las navieras y a los negocios en general. Confiaba en el buen juicio de Harry y le daba carta blanca para que contratase al candidato que considerara mas adecuado. Desde luego no habia muchas personas que cumplieran esos requisitos que no hubieran nacido en el seno de una familia naviera.

Por eso estaba convencido de que lo que en realidad quería Sirius era que él mismo ocupase el puesto.

Tomó la carta y la arrojó a una pila de documentos de otras aventuras empresariales condenadas al fracaso. Llevaba cinco años fuera de casa y no fue precisamente un capricho lo que le llevó a abandonar su hogar. Sirius y James prácticamente lo expulsaron de la ciudad, furiosos por su interferencia. Sin duda, su padre fue el que mas se hizo oir, echándole en cara que sus intentos por salvar el honor de la familia habían conseguido precisamente lo contrario. Sirius añadió mas leña al fuego alegando lo avergonzado que se sentía porque hubieran permitido que se uniera a las filas de los hombres cuando era mas que evidente que todavía era un crío.

Que Sirius siquiera se planteara la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera regresar y trabajar bajo sus órdenes solo demostraba la mala memoria que tenia el hombre.

Que Harry lo considerara, aunque solo fuera durante un segundo, demostraba que su propia memoria estaba empezando a fallarle.

Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

Sus largas zancadas le habían llevado cinco casas mas abajo antes de que se diera cuenta de que habia salido a la calle, sin abrigo, sombrero o bastón. Cualquiera que le viera se preguntaría por su repentina falta de accesorios adecuados. Entonces seria lo mejor que evitara la bolsa. No necesitaba que nadie con quien estuviera negociando acciones pensara que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Además, en ese momento tampoco tenia la mente para concentrarse en ningún tipo de transacción.

Una brisa ligera lo despeinó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado. No se habia alejado demasiado pero la idea de volver a casa lo retorcía por dentro. Si lo hacia, simplemente se quedaría mirando aquella carta, preguntándose las repercusiones de las diferentes opciones que tenia. Un trazo con la pluma podría cambiar su vida para siempre. Podia establecer las bases para una empresa que rivalizara con la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, suponiendo que James todavía tuviera la intención de dejarle Potter Shipping. James Potter podía seguir el ejemplo de Sirius y casar a Eva, la hermana pequeña de Harry, con un hombre que trabajara con él codo con codo sin cuestionar sus prácticas empresariales o la forma como llevaba las finanzas.

Un hombre que no humillara a la familia para demostrar que James se equivocaba.

Aunque no creía que a su hermana le gustara mucho esa perspectiva.

No podía negar que encontraba cierto atractivo en la idea de volver a su casa, en Glasgow, pero regresar bajo esas condiciones, volvia a retorcerle el estómago.

Mejor seria que dejara de pensar en todo aquello.

Necesitaba una distracción. Veinte minutos mas tarde, estaba de pie en su club, escuchando las estridentes burlas de una partida de cartas en las que se estaba apostando mucho dinero. Un juego no muy diferente a a aquel que le había conducido a la ruptura final con su progenitor.

Evidentemente, el club no era la distracción que buscaba.

¿Dónde podía ir? Ron todavía sufria un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto del mármol.

Sus socios no se preocupaban por su vida personal y por supuesto que no querrian oir hablar de nada que impidiera que les hiciera ganar mas dinero en el futuro. Conocia a mas espías del Ministerio de la Guerra. Pero casi todos se encontraban en Francia, asi que de nada le servia sabotear en secreto los recientes planes de Sirius.

Estaba solo. Y ya que estar solo consigo mismo le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, necesitaba estar solo con otras personas a su alrededor. Personas que no estuvieran a punto de perder la fortuna de su familia en ninguna partida de cartas.

Salió del club y buscó la cafetería mas cercana, temblando un poco a medida que las nubes cubrían el sol. Si tiritaba porque el aire fuera mas fresco de lo normal, no le cabia al menor duda de que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Londres. Sus amigos escoceses se hubieran reido de él y le habían tirado al lago mas próximo para mostrarle lo que era el frío de verdad, antes de arrastrarle a una taberna.

Al entrar por la puerta, le recibió el aroma a café y chocolate; un olor que no podría haberle hecho mas feliz, salvo añadiéndole un toque a aire del mar.

\- ¡Vaya! Buenas tardes, señor Potter

Harry se volvió y vio a lord Dean sentado en una mesa de un rincón. Le devolvió el saludo y se acercó. Aunque no habia tenido muchas ocasiones de interactuar con lord Dean, no pudo evitar percatarse de la frecuencia con la que lo habían hecho durante aquella temporada.

Si aquello no era obra de Dios, ¿qué podría ser?

\- ¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotros? –preguntó lord Dean, señalando la silla que tenia frente a si.

Harry tomó asiento, agradecido por la invitación. Esperaba que quien faltaba para completar el _nosotros_ fuera tan agradable como él.

El joven se recostó sobre la silla.

\- ¿Qué le ha traido por aquí?

\- Un poco de aire. Se me estaba empezando a nublar la vista

Lord Dean asintió.

\- Los números nunca han sido mi punto fuerte. Conseguí terminar mi educación gracias a la Historia y los deportes. Soy lo suficientemente hombre para reconocerlo.

Un camarero dejó dos tazas de café en la mesa y tomó el pedido de Harry para una tercera.

\- Recuerdo lo mucho que alardeaba su excelencia de sus marcas durante el último curso.

Lord Dean se rió y se inclinó hacia delante para asir la taza.

\- Neville todavía está lidiando con la delgada línea que hay entre un padre y un hermano.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Eva. ¿Habia sido un buen hermano? ¿Alejarse de ella de verdad la estaba ayudando tanto como él creía?

Una voz femenina interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos mientras captaba por el rabillo del ojo el ya familiar resplandor blanco.

\- No te lo vas a creer, pero Ginevra insiste en que… Oh… ¿cómo esta usted, señor Potter?

Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de _lady_ Hermione. Lord Dean se habia puesto de pie para ayudar a su hermana a sentarse en la silla vacía enfrente de la otra taza de café. Parpadeó aturdido e intentó rectificar su indecoroso comportamiento levantándose también, pero tenia el pie enganchado alrededor de la pata de la silla y cuando estaba a mitad de camino, la joven ya se habia sentado. Solto un suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento.

\- Muy bien, _milady_. ¿Está disfrutando de la temporada?

La joven lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Si, bastante. Aunque solo llevo en Londres unos días.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Por suerte, el camarero regresó con el café, dándole algo que hacer aparte de quedarse mirando a _lady_ Hermione, deseando que fuera mas dulce, amable y estuviera unos doce puestos mas abajo en la escala social.

Lo que implicaba que lo único que le gustaba de _lady_ Hermione era su inconmensurable belleza. _Céntrate, Potter,_ se riñó a si mismo, molesto por esas reacciones impropias de él. Parecia un canalla de primera.

Tomó un buen sorbo de café e hizo una mueca de dolor al quemarse la lengua.

\- ¿Qué decias sobre _lady_ Ginevra? –preguntó lord Dean, bebiendo también de su taza con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, pero no supo si se debía al buen humor en general o porque se habia dado cuenta del sorbo excesivamente entusiasta que habia dado Harry.

 _Lady_ Hermione esbozó una sonrisa a su hermano.

\- Si. Me ha dicho que han visto a lord Draco visitando a _lady_ Susan no hace mas de media hora y, si no me equivoco, la noté un poco celosa.

Lord Dean puso cara de confundido. Sin duda se preguntaría por qué iba a importarle que un caballero visitara a una dama que no fuera ninguna de sus hermanas.

El cerebro de Harry, sin embargo, se puso en marcha como la máquina de vapor experimental que habia visto en Leeds el año anterior. Si lord Draco habia visitado a una joven dama respetable era porque estaba buscando esposa. Lo que significaba que estaba planteándose sentar cabeza y también una señal inequívoca de que estaba dispuesto a prestar mas atención a algunas de sus propiedades. Aquello podía implicar algunas obras y mejoras en el aserradero de Norfolk.

Sacudió la cabeza de pronto, obligando a su mente a dejar de especular. Tenia que centrarse en las personas que estaban con él.

 _Lady_ Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermano.

\- Sinceramente, Dean, lord Draco es un vizconde. Dificilmente dejaría que llamara a mi puerta.

Harry casi se atragantó con el café. ¿De verdad lord Dean habia sugerido que su hermana quería recibir las atenciones de lord Draco? Sonrió de oreja de oreja. Incluso él sabia que las aspiraciones de la joven estaban muy por encima de aquello.

Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de exasperarla un poco.

\- Yo la visité.

Dos pares de ojos dorados volaron en su dirección. Un par, riéndose de su aparente desfachatez; el otro, amenazando con clavarle una cucharilla entre ceja y ceja.

Tomó otro sorbo de café, mas para disimular que por otra razón. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no soltar una carcajada para pensar en la cantidad de liquido que debía tomar.

\- Y no poseo ningún titulo nobiliario –concluyó.

\- Si –replicó _lady_ Hermione con sequedad- tenemos que decirle a Seamus que sea mas exigente.

Las esquinas de los ojos de Dean se arrugaron al instante, ofreciendo a Harry la sensación de seguridad que necesitaba para continuar con ese toque de provocación en sus palabras. Que estuvieran sentados en un rincón y el ruido general que habia en el café, ofrecían absoluta privacidad a la conversación y, después de la mañana que habia tenido, necesitaba esa pizca de frivolidad. Abrió los ojos, esperando parecer ofendido.

\- ¿Me negaría la entrada después de permitirme hacerle una visita? Una visita que, si me permite añadir, duró cerca de una hora.

Lord Dean apretó los labios, pero no evitó que escapara de su garganta un sonido parecido a la risa. Era plenamente consciente de que la mayor parte del tiempo que Harry pasó en su casa fue para velar por el bienestar de Ron. Lo que _lady_ Hermione supiera o no acerca de esa tarde era una incógnita. Tras enterarse de que el duque de Marshington estaba en su casa, alegó sentirse un poco mareada y se fue a su dormitorio, no sin antes pedirle a su madre que la avisaran si Ron se despertaba.

 _Lady_ Hermione colocó las manos sobre su regazo y se sentó un poco mas erguida. Su semblante parecia contrito.

\- Me temo, señor, que cualquier visita que volviera a hacer a nuestro salón seria una pérdida de tiempo por su parte. Con toda la amabilidad el mundo, debo animarle a concentrar sus esfuerzos en cualquier otro lado.

Harry se mordió la mejilla para refrenar una sonrisa.

\- Muy bellas palabras, aunque creo que se está haciendo un flaco favor.

\- Le aseguro que sé perfectamente lo que valgo.

\- Precisamente por eso. El mero hecho de que me permita la entrada a su salón hace que mi estima suba a los ojos de muchos.

Lord Dean no se molestó en ocultar su fascinación. Miró alternativamente a Harry y a _lady_ Hermione.

Toda pretensión de cortesía desapareció del rostro de la joven.

\- Le ruego que me indique que estima es la que desea. Hablaré bien de usted todo lo que quiera si con eso consigo apartarlo cuanto antes de mi lado.

\- No busco una estima en particular, solo que me tengan en buena consideración. Aunque que me vean con usted en un café seguro está ayudando mucho mas que una simple visita por la tarde –hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer tranquilo, o por lo menos, aparentarlo.

 _Lady_ Hermione se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Pero no hemos quedado con usted aquí a propósito.

Harry también se inclinó, preguntándose si estarían dando la sensación de mantener una conversación intima con su hermano de carabina.

\- Si, pero ellos no lo saben

 _Lady_ Hermione se puso completamente rigida.

\- Dean, nos vamos.

Lord Dean esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora? Pero si esto se está poniendo de lo mas interesante.

\- No –se puso de pie y ambos hombres la imitaron.

\- Muy bien. Señor Potter, somos miembros del mismo club, ¿verdad? –habló lord Dean con Harry.

Harry asintió con cierto temor. ¿Habia llevado demasiado lejos aquel intercambio de palabras con _lady_ Hermione? Sabia que habia rozado peligrosamente varios limites del decoro.

\- Tenemos que quedar para jugar una partida de billar en breve. Tengo la impresión de que podríamos llevarnos de maravilla –extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

La dama, sin embargo, soltó un gruñido.

\- Hermanos. No servís para nada.

\- ¿Le parece bien pasado mañana por la tarde? –estrechó su mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Espléndido –le ofreció el brazo a su hermana- vamos, Hermione, tienes una cita a las dos en punto para afilarte las garras.

La sonrisa que esbozó mientras observaba a los hermanos marcharse fue, sin duda, mucho mas amplia de lo que debería, aunque no pudo evitarlo. No se habia divertido tanto desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Tal vez sus frecuentes encuentros con _lady_ Hermione no fueran tan malos después de todo.

-O-

\- La gente está empezando a mirar, _milady_ –el tono tranquilo y servil de Nymphadora hizo que Hermione fuera mas consciente de donde estaban que las propias palabras.

Nymphadora solo cumplia su papel de doncella ideal cuando estaban en público.

La calle estaba abarrotada. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor reveló que los viandantes comenzaban a darse cuenta de que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo. Pero estaba de pie, rígida, en la entrada de una librería, con la esperanza de que el seductor olor de los libros la ayudara a apaciguar su inquietud. Respiró hondo antes de empujar suavemente la puerta.

Su misión era comprar un buen libro. Un libro que atrajera a los invitados de la reunión de los viernes. Si, aquello era cierto. El último encuentro con el señor Potter la habia dejado con un talante pésimo, asi que en cuanto Dean la dejó en la puerta de su vivienda, habia arrastrado a la doncella fuera de casa para salir de compras. Creia que de ese modo podría distraerse y dejar de pensar en ese arrogante hombre de ojos verdes.

Nym, que estaba muy cerca de ella, apretó su hombro con afecto.

\- Relájese, _milady._ Aquí está segura. Déjese llevar por este momento y no olvide examinar la sección de poesía. Estoy segura de que su elección será exquisita

El animo de su amiga logró hacer que sus labios se curvaran en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes

Hermione se sobresaltó ante el tranquilo saludo, sin pasar por alto la pregunta implícita que conllevaba. ¿Por qué tenia que hacer un dia tan bueno? Ya podía haber llovido esa tarde, o al menos amenazar con hacerlo, asi no habría tanta gente en la calle. Sonrió a _lady_ Susan y a su madre.

\- Buenas tardes. Que dia mas estupendo, ¿verdad? Me ha sido imposible desaprovecharlo y hemos salido a hacer algunas compras.

\- Y has elegido la librería. ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti? –alzó los ojos al cielo, confirmando lo evidente- sí que hace un dia magnifico.

\- ¿Te parece que tomemos un helado cuando terminemos nuestros quehaceres? –la invitó la castaña con amabilidad, aunque en realidad quería esconder su verdadero estado.

\- Me parece perfecto. Me has leído el pensamiento –soltó una risa suave- ¿quedamos en encontrarnos en Gunter's dentro de una hora?

Su aceptación puso fin a la conversación y la dejó en la librería. Por el rabillo del ojo apenas percibió la sonrisa de Nymphadora.

\- Ni una palabra –dijo entre dientes mientras reanudaba el paso y escrutaba los libros.

Llegaron a la sección de poesía y en menos de veinte minutos, Hermione encontró un libro de su agrado y con ojos brillantes, lo apretó contra su pecho.

\- Excelente elección, _milady._ Se quedarán impresionados

\- Lo sé –afirmó con una sonrisa.

Pagó su compra, embriagada por el olor a cuero, papel y tinta. Eso la ponía de mejor humor. Buen presagio para lo que quedaba de dia. Esperaba con ansias la próxima vez que pudiera pisar aquel santuario llamado librería.

-O-

La mayor parte de la inquietud de Harry se habia calmado después de su interludio con _lady_ Hermione y lord Dean, pero la estúpida conversación que se estaba desarrollando en un rincón del salón de _lady_ Lestrange fue suficiente para volver a poner a prueba su paciencia. Aquella era una velada de naipes y sin saber muy bien cómo, se habia visto atrapado en una conversación de dos hombres que estaban aterrorizados y deseosos al mismo tiempo de complacer a la bulliciosa élite de Londres que habia en las distintas estancias.

\- ¿Le han pedido participar en el proyecto Cornwall de Leatham? –preguntó _sir_ Tom Riddle, intentando, sin lograrlo, parecer lo mas relajado posible.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tanto en respuesta a la pregunta como por la incredulidad ante la actitud del otro hombre. La gente como _sir_ Tom podía moverse sin ningún problema en un circulo social mas bajo y ser la persona mas importante de la reunión.

Hacerse notar en exceso nunca habia ido con sus propósitos, todo lo contrario, se encontraba perfectamente cómodo siendo el hombre mas intrascendente de la sala.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

El señor Quirrell, el tercer hombre de ese lamentable trío del rincón, se echó a reir ante la pregunta de _sir_ Tom.

\- Potter no participaría ni aunque le pagaras por ello. Todos sabemos lo que piensa sobre hacer negocios con Leatham.

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor para eludir la mirada de sus acompañantes.

Leatham seguía usando esclavos en sus minas del norte. Y aunque no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que habia eludido por completo esa práctica, si que hacia todo lo que podía para evitar aventuras empresariales que utilizasen mano de obra sometida a esclavitud.

\- Este año he obtenido una buena suma por mi inversión en las minas de Leatham –anunció el señor Quirrell.

Como no. Se puso enfermo. Por suerte aquella era una de las pocas cosas en las que su padre y él estaban de acuerdo. A pesar de las muchas discusiones que habían mantenido sobre cómo llevar la naviera, decidieron desde el principio no transportar esclavos.

\- Yo también he ganado una cantidad considerable con Potter Shipping –dijo él, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaba aquella conversación.

Le gustaba el señor Quirrell, al menos cuando no estaban en acontecimientos sociales de esa índole. Tal vez pudiera convencerle para que dejara de invertir en Leatham.

Pero cualquier cosa que tuviera pensado decir, se le quedó atascada en la garganta en cuanto volvió a distraerse por el llamativo brillo de una indumentaria totalmente blanca.

¿Por qué siempre se le iba la vista hacia ella? Deberia pasar mas desapercibida, perdida en ese mar de colores y adornos.

Sus cavilaciones se desvanecieron en cuanto la personificación del narcisismo avanzó directamente hacia él. Y no habia nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Aunque seria entretenido contemplar cómo reaccionaria. ¿Qué haría la gran _lady_ Hermione si su objetivo simplemente se iba?

Lo que le llevaba a otra pregunta, ¿por qué seria él su objetivo? Despues del intercambio de palabras que mantuvieron en el café lo único que esperaba por su parte era que le rehuyera.

 _Sir_ Tom y el señor Quirrell seguían discutiendo sobre sus lucrativas inversiones, pero aquella conversación no le motivaba lo suficiente como para apartar la mirada de la dama que se aproximaba hacia él, a pesar de que no le faltaban ganas. Atravesaba la multitud cual rayo de luz. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde su presentación en el baile de disfraces y ya la llamaban el angel de la temporada, confundiendo su afición a vestirse del color de la pureza con que poseyera una dulzura real.

A Harry le parecia un témpano de hielo y estaría mas que feliz si eludia el riesgo de morir por congelación durante el resto de temporada.

Al menos traía detrás de ella a _lady_ Luna. Por lo visto, lo único que tenían en común las dos hermanas era ser hijas del mismo padre y madre. Esperaba que asi fuera por el bien de Ron.

\- Siento mucho la interrupción –se disculpó _lady_ Hermione con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, como si de verdad quisiera hablar con él y los dos caballeros con los que se encontraba- pero mi hermana ha insistido en venir aquí –sonrió a sus dos acompañantes antes de dirigir la perfectamente cuidada curva de sus labios en su dirección- Señor Potter, es a usted a quien quiere conocer. _Lady_ Luna, el señor Harry Potter. Creo que a los dos caballeros ya los conoces.

 _Lady_ Luna abrió los ojos.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa. Seguro que solo conocía a los otros dos caballeros de vista. Aunque solo poseían un mayor rango en la escala social que ´rl, eran incluso menos populares que su persona y solo los invitaban para redondear el número de invitados o llenar las filas de los hombres menos elegibles.

Su popularidad, o mas bien la falta de ella, podrían tener algo que ver con su insistencia por quedarse en los rincones de los salones.

\- ¿Cómo está _lady_ Luna? –se esforzó por no echarse a reír- les estaba hablando al señor Quirrell y a _sir_ Tom de una naviera de la que soy inversor. Me temo que es una conversación muy arida.

 _Lady_ Hermione le miró con el gesto torcido, molesta sin duda porque hubiera sorteado su plan de avergonzar a su hermana _. Lady_ Luna, por el contrario, le sonrió, agradecida por haber acudido en su ayuda.

Le hubiera gustado que el único y honorable motivo por el que dijo aquello hubiera sido salvar a _lady_ Luna de una potencial situación incómoda, pero el honor de la dama solo habia ocupado un distante segundo plano en su mente. No, si era honesto consigo mismo, su propósito principal habia sido el de meterse en la piel de la hermana pequeña de susodicha dama. Tratar de derribar la coraza cuidadosamente construida de la joven era un entretenimiento demasiado jugoso como para pasarlo por alto.

Era cierto que sus acciones hacia _lady_ Hermione distaban mucho de ser caritativas, pero ¿acaso se merecia ella su caridad? Preferia reservarla para personas que se encontraban en circunstancias realmente adversas, no para señoritas consentidas que no obtenían la pareja de baile que querían.

Guiñó un ojo a _lady_ Luna, irritando aun mas a su hermana.

 _Lady_ Luna sonrió y dijo:

\- Me temo que no sé nada de navieras –recordó entonces otras veladas con los acompañantes presentes y se volvió hacia ellos con una confiada sonrisa en los labios-. Señor Quirrell, ¿cómo está su hermana? ¿Se casó el año pasado?

El hombre, que se estaba quedando calvo, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Si, efectivamente. Está muy bien. Recibo noticias suyas de vez en cuando –hizo una pausa y se volvió a su compañero- _Sir_ Tom, ¿le apetece jugar una partida? Creo que están a punto de empezar una en la biblioteca.

Harry contuvo un suspiro mientras los observaba partir. Debian de estar acostumbrados a que no les hiciesen caso en ese tipo de reuniones si alguien de una posición social superior lo intimidaba con tanta facilidad, sobre todo, las mujeres.

De todos modos, ¿por qué acudían a ese tipo de eventos si no podían sacar el máximo provecho de las oportunidades que se les presentaban?

Tampoco era que ninguna de aquellas damas ofrecieran muchas oportunidades. La mayoría de ellas no eran potenciales compañeras de una unión matrimonial, pero aquella era una de las cosas que uno tenia que soportar para alcanzar el éxito.

Y Harry necesitaba tener éxito. El éxito traía dinero y el dinero ofrecia la posibilidad de ayudar a los demás y labrar un futuro seguro para su familia. La mayoría de las veces eso bastaba.

Sonrió a ambas hermanas

\- Supongo que eso me deja a cargo del entretenimiento de dos mujeres encantadoras. ¿Les apetece algún refresco? ¿O prefieren sentarse?

\- No, gracias –la elegante fachada de _lady_ Hermione volvia estar en su lugar. Casi sonaba cortés- he visto a alguien con quien debo hablar. Si me disculpa.

Cuando la vio volverse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, casi se echó a reir. Su risa contenida se transformó en una sonrisa demasiado amplia cuando se dirigio a _lady_ Luna.

\- ¿Usted también necesita hablar con esa persona?

\- Creo que estoy bien donde estoy, gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Me alegra conocerla al fin –dijo satisfecho.

\- ¿Por fin, señor Potter?

Se colocó delante del rincón, obligándola a dar la espalda a buena parte de la estancia y a los numerosos invitados que sin duda encontraría mas interesantes que él. Puede que no volviera a tener oportunidad de hablar con ella, y si Ron estaba cometiendo un error, preferia saberlo ahora que después de la boda.

No era que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su poder de persuasión no era tan bueno.

\- He oído hablar de usted

\- Espero que solo cosas buenas –no tenia una sonrisa tan perfecta como _lady_ Hermione, pero exudaba un aire de autenticidad que la Duquesa de Hielo nunca tendría.

\- Por supuesto

\- Mmm… -el escepticismo atravesó su rostro, pero no le desafió- ¿ha jugado ya alguna partida de whist esta noche?

\- Es una pena, pero no. Me temo que he estado hablando de negocios desde que he llegado. ¿Quiere que busquemos una mesa y nos sentemos? –se dispuso a ofrecerle el brazo pero entonces vio una sombra que se cernió sobre la pared que habia a su lado.

Se volvió para encontrarse con Ron acercándose a ellos, cruzando la habitación con su sigilo habitual. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Y luciendo, nada mas y nada menos, que un soberbio moretón en un ojo. Harry tomó nota mental de no enfrentarse nunca a lord Dean.

 _Lady_ Luna y Ron intercambiaron unas cuantas frases a modo de saludo; ella con una velada hostilidad y él con su típica y aburrida austeridad con el fin de molestarla aun mas.

Si ambos conseguían llegar al altar seria un auténtico milagro.

Sin previo aviso, _lady_ Luna volvió a meter a Harry en la conversación.

\- Señor Potter, ¿puedo presentarle a su excelencia, el duque de Marshington? Su excelencia, le presento al señor Potter.

Ron inclinó la cabeza.

\- Un placer, señor.

Era evidente que nadie habia tenido a bien contar a _lady_ Luna que habia sido él quien habia acompañado a Ron a su casa el otro dia. Y dado que Ron no la estaba corrigiendo, él tampoco lo haría. No quería obstaculizar cualquier plan que su amigo tuviera.

\- El placer es mio, excelencia.

Después de hacer una reverencia, una nube blanca se unió a la conversación. _Lady_ Hermione. ¿Cómo no iba a ir a la caza del soltero mas codiciado del lugar? Y encima estaba tan absorta en sus maquinaciones que no se dio cuenta de la tensión existente entre dicho soltero y su propia hermana.

Qué vergüenza.

\- Querida hermana, me ha parecido que necesitabas que alguien te rescatase. Es imposible que puedas jugar tú sola a las cartas con estos dos elegantes caballeros.

Harry soltó un gruñido, pero sus otros tres interlocutores no le hicieron ningún caso. Iba a tener que jugar a las cartas con un par de tortolitos que echaban chispas y la bruja blanca que quería separarlos para obtener su nefasto propósito.

Resignado a lo inevitable, reclamó a _lady_ Luna como pareja de partida. Podia haberse sentado con la joven intrigante, pero se negaba a ayudarla a ganar nada.

La situación debería haber sido perfecta. La mesa de naipe estaba dispuesta en un lateral del salón, lejos de la mayor parte de las risas estridentes y los murmullos descontentos de las otras mesas. Hermione daba la espalda a la mayoría de los asistentes, que debían verla como un faro de luz en medio del caos. Estaba sentada frente al duque de Marshington, participando en una partida de cartas que, si se jugaba con cuidado, podía durar casi una hora.

Si, debería haber sido perfecto.

Si Luna no estuviera arruinándolo todo.


	11. Capitulo 9

**Les ruego me disculpen por no haber actualizado el sábado como siempre.**

**Cai enferma y no hubo manera de que me pusiera en el ordenador.**

 **Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Su huraño ceño indicaba que iba a conseguir que la partida terminara siendo cualquier cosa menos agradable.

Cuando el duque se colocó en la silla frente a ella, relajó su semblante, esbozando una grata medio sonrisa y bajó ligeramente las pestañas para poder observar a su objetivo a su antojo sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta. Donde quiera que se hubiera escondido los últimos nueve años, estaba claro que habia sabido cuidar de si mismo. Su sorprendente regreso le habia convertido en la comidilla del lugar. Era atractivo, misterioso, poderoso…

Cuando contrajera matrimonio, nadie osaria enfadar a su esposa.

Era el candidato perfecto para lo que necesitaba. Con hermana irritante o sin ella, tenia que sacar el máximo provecho de aquella oportunidad.

El señor Potter repartió las cartas con mano firme y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa actitud que la ponía histérica. Qué hombre mas odioso. ¿Por qué siempre tenia la sensación de que se estaba burlando de ella? Como si conociera algún tipo de broma secreta de la que ella fuera la protagonista.

Jugaron las dos primeras manos sumidos en un absoluto silencio, roto únicamente por alguna que otra risotada de alguna mesa cercana o el tintineo de los vasos de cristal cuando los camareros pasaban cerca. Hermione estuvo pensando en varios temas de conversación, pero terminó descartándolos. La elección de un tema adecuado podía ser la clave para obtener un buen partido.

Luna comenzó la siguiente ronda.

\- Está buscando algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el duque, golpeando la mesa con sus cartas.

\- ¿Cómo dice? –se enderezó en la mesa, indignada.

Hermione miró a su alrededor para ver si el estallido de su hermana habia llamado la atención de otras mesas. La atención del duque, desde luego, estaba centrada en la hermana Granger mayor, que no era precisamente lo que ella quería. Queria a su hermana. A veces incluso le gustaba. Pero si la negativa de Luna a casarse habia demostrado algo, era que no necesitaba la protección social que le conferiría un matrimonio poderoso.

\- Excelencia, se supone que no debe hablar sobre las cartas –le ofreció su mejor sonrisa; la que habia practicado durante horas y horas frente al espejo. La que conseguia que innumerables hombres se pelearan entre si por ser los primeros en llegar a la mesa del refrigerio ante la mera mención de que tenia sed.

La que ahora no le sirvió para absolutamente nada

\- Lo siento –se disculpó el duque mientras el señor Potter dejaba una sota en el montón.

Enseguida el duque sacó un as. Como el duque habia ganado esa mano, Hermione recogió las cartas y las añadió a la pila de las bazas que habían ganado. Ni él ni Luna parecieron darse cuenta del gesto.

Ambos estaban hablando del juego como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- Como siga así, va a romper esa carta –dijo una voz baja en su oído.

Hermione soltó las cartas de inmediato y miró directamente a los ojos verde esmeralda del señor Potter, intentando ignorar el frenético latido de su corazón.

\- Por supuesto que no voy a hacer tal cosa.

Se estremeció por lo ridículo de sus palabras. Las arrugas y dobleces de sus cartas daban buena cuenta del rudo tratamiento que les estaba dando.

\- ¿Acaso el juego no se está desarrollando como quería? –miró hacia la mesa donde el duque y Luna estaban manteniendo una extraña conversación sobre cómo se debía jugar a las cartas. Luna debería haber sido mas lista. Una dama nunca discutia la estrategia de un hombre, y mucho menos en público.

Se volvió hacia el señor Potter.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando. Mi pareja y yo les vamos ganando dos a uno.

Emitió una risa profunda y baja que pareció atravesarla, erizándole el vello que tenia en la porción de piel descubierta entre los guantes y la manga.

\- ¿Me permite darle un consejo? Tiene que aprender a analizar el juego completo, no solo las cartas que tiene delante.

Tuvo el incómodo presentimiento de que se estaba refiriendo a algo mas que el whist. ¿Sabria algo sobre ella? Era imposible que estuviera al tanto de su secreto, pero era un hombre que parecia estar en todas partes, con una tremenda confianza en si mismo que le abria las puertas donde quiera que fuera, a pesar de su baja posición social. ¿Habria conseguido todo aquello a base de chantajes? Tal vez estaba intentando encontrar algo para poder manipularla, o peor aun, para manipular a Neville.

Se le tensaron los músculos del cuello y de la espalda, tirando de sus hombros en una posición dolorosamente rigida. Aquello explicaría por qué siempre parecia estar riéndose de ella.

El duque dejó una carta sobre la mesa. Una elección bastante insensata, teniendo en cuenta las cartas que habían jugado en la última mano.

Haciendo caso omiso de la tensión de los hombros, o al menos disimulándola lo mejor que pudo, sonrió a su pareja de juego. Le daba igual lo duro que pareciera el señor Potter; no iba a encontrar nada. Nymphadora y ella habían tenido mucho cuidado.

\- Excelencia, no ha sido una buena elección, pero ha estado tanto tiempo alejado de las reuniones civilizada que no se lo tendré en cuenta.

Luna se quedó un buen rato contemplando sus cartas antes de colocar el rey sobre la reina del duque.

Se sintió completamente frustrada. ¿Es que su hermana no sabia nada de los hombres? ¿Tenian dos hermanos y todavía no se habia enterado que los varones se mostraban mucho mas amables cuando les dejabas ganar? Seguro que a su hermana le parecia perfecto alejar a cada pretendiente que intentaba cortejarla, pero no era la única Granger que quería contraer matrimonio ese año.

Tenia que rectificar el error de su hermana cuanto antes.

\- Luna, es una groseria por tu parte aprovecharte del descuido de su excelencia de esa forma.

Su hermana enarcó las cejas sin apartar la vista del duque y mirándole de una manera desconcertante. Iba a mantener una conversación muy seria con su madre. Luna estaba perdiendo elegancia cuanto mas se acercaba a la soltería.

El señor Potter tosió, aunque mas bien sonó un barboteo, y recogió las cartas de la mano ganadora. Despues la miró mientras juntaba la pequeña pila de cartas.

\- Le sienta muy bien el verde

\- Deberia contemplar la posibilidad de comprarse anteojos. Voy de blanco –replicó mordaz.

\- Ah, si, pero los celos han dado un nuevo tono a su tez.

La total desfachatez de ese hombre la llevó al limite.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a estar celosa?

\- Porque ha perdido

Hermione miró hacia la mesa. Cada pareja tenia un par de montones de cartas a su favor.

\- Por ahora, parece que vamos empatados

\- Entonces no está usted prestando la atención debida.

Pero si que lo estaba. Estaba prestando demasiada atención… solo que no quería reconocerlo. Era evidente, incluso para cualquiera que tuviera dos neuronas, que el duque, solo Dios sabia por qué, estaba concentrado en Luna.

Y que a ella no le estaba dedicando ni un solo pensamiento.

Era el segundo hombre con el que su hermana le habia echado a perder cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, incluso aunque no lo hiciera adrede. Oyó su propia voz tensa, cargada de lágrimas sin derramar, mientras intentaba que el juego siguiera adelante.

\- Querida hermana, te toca

\- ¿Y si no quiero? –susurró Luna

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no quieres? Has ganado la mano anterior con el rey, Luna. ¿Quién creías que iba a salir a continuación?

Sintió la urgente necesidad de arrojar las cartas sobre la mesa y huir, pero con eso solo conseguiría montar una escena. Necesitaba ser la protagonista del matrimonio de la temporada, no del escándalo del año.

Bueno, de la semana. Dejar una partida a medias no obtendría mas que un par de días de chismes. Suponiendo que alguien se diera cuenta.

Luna dejó caer la reina de corazones sobre la mesa.

Aquella era la partida mas extraña que habia jugado en su vida. ¿Estaba su hermana intentando coquetear con una carta? Todos actuaban como si la baraja escondiera alguna especie de simbología. Decidió sacar el cuatro.

Muy bien, si la única manera de ganarse el corazón del duque era haciéndolo con filosofía, le seguiría el juego.

El duque colocó el rey sobre la reina de Luna con suma tranquilidad.

¿Tambien coqueteaba el duque? ¿De verdad estaba disfrutando su hermana con ese juego tan absurdo?

Las mejillas de Luna se tiñeron de rojo; un tono que conservó mientras continuaron jugando en silencio esa mano.

\- Me temo que tendrán que disculparme –dijo de pronto el duque sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. Y sin dar ninguna explicación mas, se levantó de la mesa.

Hermione quería ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Luna habia tenido tres años para encontrar un buen partido. ¿Es que solo podía tener éxito durante su primera y única oportunidad? Porque era su única oportunidad. Solo habia pasado una semana desde que habia empezado la temporada y ya estaba agotada de tener que ocultar su secreto. Dudaba muchísimo que pudiera seguir asi una segunda temporada.

Mientras el duque se alejaba, vio entrar al conde McLaggen

\- Milord –se puso de pie con calculada gracia. Otra habilidad que habia pasado horas perfeccionando y con la que logró llamar la atención del conde de inmediato-. Parece que nos hemos quedado sin un jugador. ¿Le apetece unirse a la partida?

\- Por supuesto. Detestaria no acudir en ayuda de las damas Granger –dijo el conde, ocupando el asiento del duque.

Luna la miró con mala cara, pero a ella no le importó. No tenia la culpa de que el hombre hubiera dejado de cortejar a su hermana durante su primera temporada. No era el mejor partido del país, pero si popular, rico y poderoso. Si el duque no habia dado la talla, lord McLaggen lo haría.

El señor Potter los miró a todos, alzando cada vez mas las cejas.

Hermione no le hizo el mas minimo caso y repartió las cartas. Esta vez iba a funcionar.

No le quedaba otra

-O-

Harry nunca habia agradecido tanto perder una partida de cartas en toda su vida.

Poco después de que se uniera a la mesa lord McLaggen, _lady_ Luna alegó tener dolor de cabeza. Y aunque Harry no dudaba de la veracidad de su declaración, tenia la sensación de que dicho dolor era mas figurado que literal y que tenia mucho que ver con el caballero que ahora estaba sentado a su izquierda.

Cuando Luna se marchó, _lady_ Angelina se unió a la partida. Para entonces lo único que quería él era que aquello terminase cuando antes. Hizo trampas y jugó lo peor que pudo, pero el resto de jugadores parecían dispuestos a alargar la partida todo lo posible.

Cuando por fin acabaron, _lady_ Hermione se fue. Harry la observó alejarse e intentó convencerse de que se alegraba de perderla de vista. Pero no funcionó. Tenia la incómoda sensación de que se suponía que tenia que hacer algo, lo que era completamente ridículo.

No le concernia en absoluto. Deberia dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Se dedicó a deambular por las distintas estancias, participando en alguna que otra conversación superficial, sobre todo para parecer un miembro activo de la velada y no agazaparse en cualquier rincón.

¿Qué posibilidades tenia de que _lady_ Hermione quisiera escucharle, incluso aunque tuviera algo que decirle?

Prácticamente ninguna.

Pero ese _prácticamente_ dejaba abierta una pequeñísima probabilidad de poder llegar a ella. Se terminó lo que le quedaba de la bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí, cambiándolo por otro nuevo. Necesitaba algo en lo que ocuparse mientras paseaba por las habitaciones.

¿De verdad pensaba que _lady_ Hermione lo escucharía? El último encuentro que habían tenido no podía calificarse nada mas que como una escaramuza verbal.

Si Dios quería que interfiriera en las relaciones personaes de aquella familia tendría que echarle una mano creando la situación propicia. Él no podía hacer ningún milagro por si mismo. Si solo jugando a las cartas en la misma mesa habia obtenido mas de una ceja enarcada por parte de la dama, no podía imaginarse lo que recibiría si iba en su busca para mantener una conversación privada.

Contento de haber dejado el asunto en manos mas capaces que las suyas, hizo un esfuerzo por sacar algo de provecho de aquella velada. Escuchó alguno de los chismes que se contaban, habló de negocios y observó a los invitados. Resultaba sorprendente como fracasaban muchas aventuras empresariales solo porque las personas involucradas no se llevaban bien. Saber quiénes se soportaban era una parte muy importante de su éxito.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo, cada vez que vio a alguna dama llevando el mas minimo atisbo de blanco, se encontró pensando en _lady_ Hermione, hasta que al final miró al techo elevando una plegaria al cielo. No podía soportarlo mas. Era evidente que Dios no iba a permitir que se quitara de la cabeza a _lady_ Hermione. Asi que, sin pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó a buscar a la dama de blanco.

Que la encontrara instantes después sola, junto a una ventana, fue un auténtico milagro.

Frunció el ceño ante el curso de sus pensamientos. ¿No le habia pedido al Señor un milagro?

\- ¿Cómo va la velada?

 _Lady_ Hermione se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Vio cómo movia los ojos a uno y otro lado; no supo muy bien si porque quería cerciorarse de que nadie la viera hablando con alguien de su baja posición social o porque buscaba a alguien que la salvara de aquella conversación.

\- Bien. Gracias, señor Potter.

\- Recuerda mi nombre. Que honor

\- Estoy intentando olvidarlo, pero no hago mas que verlo en todas partes.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento, rezando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas (aunque deseó haber sido menos obstinado en la oración que habia elevado hacia unos instantes)

Se giró un poco para quedar codo con codo con ella, contemplando la noche a través de la ventana.

\- A su hermana no parece agradarle mucho lord McLaggen –hizo una mueca. Aquello habia sido bastante contundente.

\- Seguramente por eso no se casaron

\- ¿Cree que debería haberlo hecho? –dijo con cuidado, percibiendo un timbre de desaprobación en su voz.

\- Él es un candidato mas que idóneo

Harry dejó de fingir que estaba mirando por la ventana y se volvió para inclinar el hombro contra el cristal y poder verle mejor la cara.

\- Pero a ella no le gusta

Ella abrió su abanico, una extraordinaria pieza con dibujos de rosas y enredaderas, y lo agitó en el aire con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, logrando la brisa justa para que no le echara a perder el peinado.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Harry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente después. Aunque era cierto que los matrimonios concertados todavía eran muy comunes, en los últimos años cada vez habia visto mas matrimonios por amor. Una tendencia a la que daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

\- Es su hermana

\- Si, lo es

\- ¿Me permite ofrecerle un consejo? –se atrevió a preguntar. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se abriera a él y le confiara sus mas oscuros secretos?

\- ¿Puedo detenerle?

\- Podria marcharse

\- Y usted podría seguirme. Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos, señor Potter, y creo que ambos sabemos que usted no cumplirá mis expectativas. Si esta conversación sive para mantenerle alejado de mi, me gustaría terminarla cuanto antes.

Movió el abanico con mas ímpetu, haciendo que los rizos que le enmarcaban la cara bailaran su propia danza.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Hermione se contuvo para no observarlo, para no encontrarse con sus brillantes esmeraldas.

\- Admiro su honestidad

\- Y yo detesto su persistencia

\- Me parece bien –ordenó sus pensamientos antes de meterse de lleno en el asunto. Nunca se mostraba tan abierto en público. Era conocido por su honestidad, pero nunca se metia en la vida privada de las personas-. Tiene que colocar a su familia por encima de sus intereses maritales.

 _Lady_ Hermione enarcó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y dónde está su familia? Me atrevo a aventurar que está bastante lejos de su hogar. No existen muchas personas que se hayan criado en Inglaterra y que hablen con un acento como el suyo.

\- Si, estoy lejos de casa. Por eso sé perfectamente lo que sucede cuando alguien antepone su propio provecho sobre su familia.

\- No sabe nada sobre mi o mi familia

\- Sé que desde que el duque regresó a Londres lo tiene en su punto de mira.

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró a través de las pestañas. Si no la hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera creido que estaba coqueteando con él. El abanico se movió a un ritmo menos frenético.

\- Esta temporada lo he visto a usted tan a menudo como al duque. Mas si cabe. Podria pensarse que está celoso, señor Potter

\- Y también podría pensarse que está desesperada, _lady_ Hermione

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, impactada por su contraataque inesperado. El abanico se detuvo por completo. ¿Habria dado en el clavo? ¿Por qué estaría la hija de un duque desesperada? Todavia le quedaban varios años por delante antes de que la gente empezara a murmurar.

La vio cerrar el abanico de golpe y guardarlo en su bolso de mano.

\- Apenas conoce a mi familia. ¿Por qué le importa?

\- Considereme un romántico que se preocupa

\- ¿Romántico? ¿Acaso desea verme casada por amor?

Estaba claro que a _lady_ Hermione lo que mas le importaba era la posición social. A él, por su parte, no podía importarle menos si aquella embaucadora terminaba cargando un anciano aristócrata con predilección por los juegos de azar que menoscabaran sus arcas. Pero Ron era uno de sus mejores amigos y Luna le estaba empezando a caer bien muy rápido.

\- ¿Cree en el amor?

Ella soltó un resoplido, indignada.

\- En absoluto

\- Entonces no tengo nada que opinar en lo que a usted concierne. Pero detestaría ver cómo pisotea el corazón de su hermana ya que ella si que parece ser de las que buscan el amor.

 _Lady_ Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia. Entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que Luna está enamorada de lord McLaggen?

¿De verdad era tan tonta?

\- Nada. Está enamorada de alguien completamente diferente.

\- ¿Qué le hace tan experto en estas lides?

Harry echó un vistazo por toda la habitación, mirando a las parejas que parecían mas enamoradas.

\- La observación

\- ¿Y le basta solo con una noche?

\- Me basta solo con un momento. Las mujeres enamoradas miran de una forma determinada al objeto de sus afectos.

 _Lady_ Hermione también se volvió para contemplar la estancia

\- ¿Con cara de bobas y languideciendo?

\- No. De forma homicida. Ya sabes, el amor y el odio son dos caras de la misma moneda –sonrió mientras sacaba una moneda del bolsillo y la lanzaba al aire- nunca se sabe de qué lado caerá.

Recogió la moneda y la colocó en el dorso de la mano, aunque casi se le cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella descripción podría encajar con _lady_ Hermione y él mismo. No, no habia una cara opuesta al desdén que sentía por aquella dama. Imposible. Porque eso solo le traería frustración y sufrimiento. Sin duda _lady_ Hermione era la excepción emocional que confirmaba la regla. Uno no necesitaba un corazón para estar enfadado. Volvió a meterse la moneda en el bolsillo y retomó su intención inicial: hacer entrar en razón a la hermana obstinada de _lady_ Luna.

\- Supongo que lo suyo con lord McLaggen terminó fatal. No sea usted la que haga que le vaya mal esta vez.

 _Lady_ Hermione lo miró confundida.

\- Creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado

\- Como desee –hizo una inclinación de cabeza con la esperanza de, por lo menos, haber dicho lo suficiente para hacerla recapacitar.

-O-

Fue el recorrido en carruaje mas largo de su vida, pero Hermione logró mantener controlada su ira hasta que llegaron a casa. Bueno la mayor parte. Tal vez reprochó un par de veces en voz alta las habilidades sociales de su hermana, aunque comparado a cómo se habia sentido durante toda la velada, fue una reprimenda de lo mas suave. En cuanto entró por la puerta, se precipitó hasta la seguridad de su dormitorio. Al ver que Nymphadora le habia dejado una taza de té caliente sobre el tocador, soltó un suspiro.

Se dejó caer en la silla y rodeó la taza con las manos. El calor del primer sorbo fluyó a través de su cuerpo, trayéndole una intensa sensación de calma.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas mientras Nymphadora empezaba a quitarle las horquillas del peinado que habia tardado casi una hora en elaborar.

\- Ella lo va a arruinar todo, Nym.

La doncella la miró a través del espejo confundida, varias arrugas aparecieron en la tirante frente por el pulcro recogido hacia atrás que llevaba.

\- ¿Quién?

Volvió a suspirar y tomó otro sorbo de té.

\- Mi hermana. Está decidida a destrozarme la vida.

\- Oh –La confusión se hizo mas patente mientras le desataba el vestido- no creo que su hermana quiera arruinarle nada, _milady_.

\- ¿No? –se frotó la cara- tendré suerte si el duque de Marshington vuelve a hablarme. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a convencer al hombre de que quiere casarse conmigo si mi hermana no hace mas que comportarse como una cabeza hueca ante su mera presencia?

Nymphadora se detuvo.

\- ¿ _Lady_ Luna?

\- Si, es increíble, ya lo sé –se mordió el labio hasta que vio la mirada de desaprobación de Nym en el espejo. Cierto. Aquello haría que se le cortaran los labios y tuvieran un aspecto reseco-. Puede que el duque no se haya dado cuenta. Lleva ausente nueve años.

Nymphadora hizo unos cuantos sonidos reconfortantes mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa.

Hermione se sacó el pelo del cuello del camisón.

\- No habría vuelto a Londres si no estuviera buscando una esposa.

Mas sonidos alentadores.

¿Estaba Nym siendo condescendiente con ella? Miró con ojos entrecerrados al espejo y volvió a sentarse.

\- Lo único que tengo que hacer es demostrarle que soy la mejor candidata

La doncella comenzó a hacerle una trenza.

\- Ha hecho un esfuerzo considerable para convertirse en la mejor debutante de la temporada. No creo que tenga que preocuparse por llamar la atención de un buen partido.

Hermione se puso de pie y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación.

\- Quiero el mejor partido, no solo un buen partido. Si quiero protegerme, necesito ser la envidia de todos.

Se volvió para quedarse frente a la doncella, que la miraba con sus ojos oscuros y comprensivos. Detestaba la nota de pánico que impregnaba su voz, pero todo estaba resultando un poco mas difícil de lo que se habia imaginado.

\- Tengo que mostrarme intachable hasta el final de la temporada, Nym. Si se se enteran… Tengo que estar casada. Mi vida habrá terminado si no es asi. Nadie me querrá.

La doncella permaneció callada, aunque la urgió con un gesto para que volviera a sentarse y asi continuar con la trenza que su arrebato habia interrumpido.

Dejó caer los hombros, tanto por cansancio como por el alivio que sentía de, al menos en aquella habitación, no tener que seguir fingiendo.

\- Si fuera un año mayor, Nym. Sé que si me hubiera presentado en sociedad la temporada pasada habría conseguido casarme con el marqués.

Nym le tiró del pelo con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria. No pudo evitarlo y soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

\- Lord Krum se enamoró. No habría podido hacer nada para convencerlo de que se casara con usted.

Hermione giró un poco la cara para que Nym no pudiera ver su gesto contrariado. Cuando tuvo la trenza hecha, se levantó y comenzó el proceso de sacudir su vestido de noche y examinarlo detenidamente por si habia algún roto o descosido.

\- Eso es algo que nunca sabremos

Nymphadora le quitó el vestido con gentileza.

\- Si lo sabemos. Incluso usted tiene que reconocer que _lady_ Krum es una mujer encantadora. Siempre ha sido muy amable con usted, a pesar de todos los intentos que hizo por arruinarle el compromiso.

Aunque fuera cierto, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- ¿Quiere practicar su poema para la reunión de _lady_ Ginevra? –señaló el tocador, donde yacia el libro que habia comprado en la librería.

El cuero azul de las tapas llamaba mucho la atención. Extendió el brazo todo lo posible y lo abrió por la página señalada. Mientras leia, poco a poco, sus preocupaciones se disiparon lentamente. En aquellos momentos, si fuera un poco mas espiritual, probablemente estaría orando. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo desdichada de su situación, se sentía sin fuerzas. Sin esperanzas.

Suspiró largamente cuando el cansancio empezó a mermar su cuerpo.

\- Creo que estoy demasiado cansada, Nym

Cansada e inquieta, a decir verdad. Sacó su bata del armario, encontrando el consuelo que necesitaba en las motas y rayas de colores que manchaban la seda blanca. Se abrochó el cinturón y arrojó el cuaderno de bocetos encima del tocador, dentro del circulo de luz que proyectaba la vela.

Nymphadora recogió el calzado y vestido de Hermione, pero se quedó de pie donde estaba, mordiéndose el labio.

Hermione la observó temiéndose lo peor. Llevaban doce años juntas, engañando al mundo, perpetuando una mentira que podría costarle la vida –quizás no de un modo muy literal-. Estaban cerca de conseguir su objetivo. No existía nadie en quien confiara mas o a quien conociera mejor.

Y sabia que aquel gesto solo podía significar algo peor que toda la búsqueda del marido perfecto.

\- Si sigues haciendo eso se te van a agrietar los labios, Nym –fingió no estar preparándose para el inminente golpe de gracia que sabia iba a recibir, con la esperanza de que aquella tranquilidad ayudara a la doncella a vocalizar el problema.

\- Se trata de su madre, _milady._

Dejó de mirar su caja de pinturas al pastel al instante y alzó ambas cejas confundida.

Nym cambió de posición.

\- Quiere que la ayude con las invitaciones

\- Ya lo sé. Nos hemos ocupado de eso todas las mañanas –volvió a centrarse en la caja de pinturas y pasó los dedos sobre los suaves colores. Al final se decidió por un marrón medio y lo deslizó sobre el papel, atenuándolo un poco ante el intenso toque de color

\- No, no se refieres a esas, sino a las de su baile. Quiere que le ayude a escribir las direcciones.

\- ¿Cuándo? –se detuvo momentáneamente.

\- Su baile no se celebrará hasta dentro de siete semanas. Supongo que todavía tiene unas semanas para prepararlo todo.

\- Entonces las escribiremos antes. La sorprenderé con mi iniciativa –su tono acerado se suavizó por las líneas rojas entremezclándose con los trazos marrones.

Nymphadora simplemente asintió. La joven difuminó los colores con los dedos, haciendo una mueca al notar la aceitosa sensación sobre la piel.

\- Hay que asegurarse de que tenemos una lista completa de los invitados –taladró a Nym con la mirada- no puedo permitirme el lujo de que a última hora me pida que añada a alguien mas.

\- Si eso sucede, ya sabrá como salir de esa

\- Cierto –asintió muy segura de si misma. Se habia hecho una experta en eludir ese tipo de situaciones. A veces se trataba de algo que quería hacer de verdad, pero si no mantenía ese aire de narcisista aburrimiento, podían descubrirla.

Nymphadora hizo un gesto de asentimiento y desapareció dentro del vestidor.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia su dibujo, esperando ver el rostro del duque, el hombre que, habia decidido, seria el candidato perfecto para ejercer de salvador social. Incluso era una alianza mucho mejor que la que habría obtenido con el marqués.

Pero en vez de encontrarse con los claros ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo de su gracia, vio el pelo azabache y los brillantes ojos esmeraldas del señor Potter.

Soltó un furioso gruñido y arrugó la hoja antes de arrojarla sobre la chimenea sin encender. Aquel hombre dificultaba su concentración. Era insoportable. Se acercó hacia el palanganero y se lavó los restos de cera de las manos. Los colores impregnaron el agua, girando y mezclándose los unos con los ojos como pareja de baile antes de transformarse en agua turbia.

Asi era su vida ahora. Un hermoso plan ideado a la perfección con un sinfín de piezas móviles… que podía venirse abajo en un instante.

Dormir. Necesitaba dormir. Todo parecia mejor después de un sueño reparador.

Tiró la bata manchada sobre una silla cercana y se metió en la cama

Entonces decidió mirar al techo mientras revivia cada humillante momento que había pasado desde que conoció a ese maldito escocés.

Era dolorosamente evidente que iba a tener que añadir una nueva espiral a su vida, porque si algo tenia claro era que debía evitar otro encuentro con el señor Harry Potter.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, debo daros una tremenda disculpa por mi ausencia. He estado desaparecida por aquí.**

 **Recientemente he comenzado a estudiar otra vez y es una locura organizar bien el tiempo para tener tiempo para todo, básicamente.**

 **Lamento todo esto. No voy a dejar de escribir pero tengo el tiempo muy limitado entre que trabajo y estudio al mismo tiempo, así que no seré estable ni fiel a las actualizaciones... al menos de manera temporal, eso os lo puedo asegurar. Hoy he podido pillar un hueco y escribir este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Harry percibió una extraña emoción en sus extremidades mientras paseaba por la calle St. James de camino a su club. El corazón le latía un poco mas deprisa. Una sensación parecida a la picazón, aunque sin ser exactamente lo mismo, recorrió todo su cuerpo por debajo de la piel. Cuando vio las puertas de entrada a Boodle's casi se puso a correr.

Se detuvo al instante y se quedó allí parado, en medio de la calle, permitiendo que el sol de la tarde le bañara. Se negaba a meterse de lleno en una situación con esa gran incógnita rondándole por la cabeza. Sobre todo, cuando la incógnita era él mismo.

Aunque la sensación no le era del todo desconocida, si que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había experimentado por última vez.

Expectación.

Estaba entusiasmado por atravesar aquellas puertas. A pesar de que sus quehaceres diarios le hacían pasarse por el club no menos de tres veces por semana y con frecuencia hasta seis, esperaba la visita de ese día con una anticipación que no había tenido en mundo tiempo. Hoy no tenia nada mas importante que hacer que jugar al billar con _lord_ Dean.

Y se estaba comportando como una debutante esperando la visita de un caballero.

¿Acaso se había centrado tanto en los negocios y en cumplir con su agenda que había dejado de lado el puro divertimento?

Si. Si que lo había hecho.

Negó con la cabeza mientras accedía al edificio. Aunque desde que Ron había regresado, había con el mucho tiempo, sus visitas siempre habían tenido un propósito. Habían ido a Granger House para intentar averiguar la agenda social de _lady_ Luna o habían estado tratando de atar el cabo suelto que quedaba en la última misión de Ron. Se suponía que su amigo estaba fuera del caso, pero nunca se le había dado bien dejar las cosas a medias. Y él, en teoría, ni siquiera formaba parte del caso, ya que no trabajaba para el Ministerio de la Guerra. Pero al ministerio le interesaban mas los resultados que el hecho de que alguien formara parte oficial de sus filas.

De hecho, así era como había conseguido las recomendaciones necesarias para unirse a ese club. Aunque prevalecían los socios con mentalidad empresarial, un club como Boodle's todavía estaba fuera del alcance de un hombre de su posición social. Sin embargo, a los hombres del Ministerio de la Guerra les gustaba como funcionaba su mente y quisieron proporcionarle el acceso a suficientes personas como para que pudiera conectar datos o hechos que pudieran pasar por alto.

Pero hoy no tenia que recabar información o acudir a ninguna reunión clandestina. Hoy iba a hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo perdiéndose. Se iba a divertir. Iba a acudir a un encuentro sin que hubiera nada en riesgo o con una segunda intención. Algo nuevo para él.

Cuando entró en el salón trasero _, lord_ Dean ya estaba colocando las bolas.

\- ¿Ha visto? El libro de apuestas ya está lleno para toda la temporada –deslizó el taco entre los dedos y dispersó las bolas a lo largo del fieltro.

\- Es mas divertido apostar al principio. Esperar hasta que las parejas sean mas que evidentes no presenta el mismo desafío –apretó los dientes para no sonreír ante la destreza de su contrincante. No tendría que contenerse para guardar las apariencias. El día iba mejorando por momentos.

Después de eso, se fueron turnando. Aquella tarde, el club estaba tranquilo. De hecho, eran los únicos que ocupaban las mesas de billar, por lo que disfrutaron del sencillo placer de oír las bolas chocar unas con otras antes de caer en los bolsillos.

Cada uno llevaba ganada una partida y estaban preparando la tercera cuando _lord_ Dean volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Sabe de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta?

Harry enarco una ceja mientras colocaba el taco. _Lord_ Dean apoyó una cadera contra la mesa.

\- Que no tengo que ir a ningún sitio esta tarde. No tengo que escoltar a ninguna de mis hermanas.

En cuanto golpeó las bolas y estas rodaron sobre la mesa, continuó.

\- ¿Tiene alguna hermana, señor Potter?

No le sorprendió que su contrincante hubiera escogido el tema sobre el que menos le apetecía hablar. Los Granger eran una familia conocida por su lealtad. Nunca entenderían que un hombre pudiera considerar la idea de jugarse el sustento y el futuro y bienestar de sus hijos.

\- Tengo una hermana

\- ¿Está casada?

\- No. Aunque la han presentado en sociedad este año

Y él no estaba allí para protegerla. Eligió su objetivo con cuidado, pero impulsó el taco con demasiada fuerza y envió la bola a toda velocidad hacia los amortiguadores. Tendría que haber estado allí para asegurarse de que la cortejaba el hombre adecuado. Sin embargo, el escándalo le obligó a abandonar la ciudad; un escándalo que aun perduraba en la memoria y que peligraría con su regreso. La distancia jugaba a favor de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué no la trae a Londres? Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le encantaría presentarla en la capital –metió dos bolas en los bolsillos de un solo golpe.

Sonrió solo de imaginarse el caos que traería aquello.

\- A mi padre no le gusta Londres

Y eso era quedarse corto. El ajetreo y el bullicio en el que Harry había prosperado los últimos cinco años, eran los que causaban las quejas e improperios del viejo escoces, y le volvían un desquiciado durante al menos una semana después de cada visita.

 _Lord_ Dean se apoyó sobre el taco, pensando durante un momento en lo que Harry acababa de decir. ¿Estaría intentando averiguar la razón por la que se había ido a vivir a la capital? Fuera lo que fuese en lo que pensara, no lo expresó en voz alta. Simplemente asintió y regresó al juego.

En ese momento, _lord_ Draco entró en la sala de juegos, con su impecable traje de noche. ¿Todavía no había regresado a casa? Pero si ya hacia unas cuantas horas que habían pasado del mediodía…

 _Lord_ Dean rodeó la mesa y se colocó a su lado.

\- Su nombre sale en el libro de apuestas al menos tres veces. Cuesta creer que haya mujeres que quieran casarse con él, ¿verdad?

\- Es uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo y es evidente que sus facciones atraen a las mujeres. Pero he oído que es arrogante.

\- Gracias a Dios, ninguna de mis hermanas le ha echado el ojo. No creo que tuviera estómago para tenerle cerca muy a menudo –metió la última bola y ganó la partida.

Harry miró su taco contrariado. Durante esa ronda, apenas haba metido alguna bola. A continuación, ambos pidieron algo de beber y se sentaron en dos sillas de cuero burdeos, cerca de una de las ventanas de la planta superior.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de usted?

\- ¿De mi? –le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Tiene intención de casarse pronto?

\- No me desagrada la idea, pero todavía no tengo tiempo para eso –decidió beber un buen trago de brandi y oró en silencio porque aquella respuesta fuera suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de _lord_ Dean.

El otro hombre asintió, mostrando su aparente acuerdo con su opinión sobre el matrimonio.

\- No estaría mal que una de mis hermanas se hubiera casado ya. Tener a ambas solteras es agotador.

Ahora fue él el que no pudo estar mas de acuerdo. Conversaron un poco mas y Harry agradeció que no siguiera indagando en temas mas peliagudos. Finalmente, dejó el club y fue dando un paseo por la calle St. James en dirección a la mansión de Ron en Pall Mall. Iba convencido de que Ron ya estaría preparado para hablar de una segunda fase mas razonable y directa de su cortejo a _lady_ Luna.

Por mucho que su amigo estuviera esforzándose por ganarse los afectos de la dama, empezaba a sospechar que Ron tenia que superar algo mas que una simple mentira sobre su identidad. Lo que significaba que estaba a punto de presenciar otro despliegue de campaña.

Lo que era casi tan entretenido como las batallas de ingenio que se traía con la mas joven de las hermanas Granger.

¿Por qué había pensado en eso?

Aquello era otra prueba mas de por qué necesitaba que Ron se casara lo antes posible. Así dejaría de pensar en los asuntos privados de otra persona. Estaba empezando a involucrarse demasiado.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta de Ron, reemplazando el bloqueo de la madera con su mas que considerable cuerpo. Seguro que su rostro agrietado y el prácticamente inexistente cuello atemorizaban a casi todos los que se atrevían a visitar a su amigo.

Aunque muy pocos sabían que aquel gigante era un antiguo contrabandista que estaba intentando sacar adelante a un gatito, y que lo tenia en la cocina para poder alimentarlo con leche cada pocas horas.

Entregó el sombrero al mayordomo y suplicó en silencio que el plan de Ron fuera lo suficientemente descabellado como para tener entretenida la mente las siguientes horas, o un par de días a ser posible. Cualquier cosa le vendrían bien con tal de dejar de pensar en _lady_ Hermione.

\- Buenas tardes, Kreacker. ¿Está dentro?

\- Por supuesto, señor Potter

El hombre recogió su abrigo y le guió por el vestíbulo en dirección al estudio de Ron.

\- El señor Potter quiere verlo, señor.

\- Kreacker, si quieres ser un buen mayordomo, debes empezar a llamarlo excelencia, y no señor -le aconsejó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Kreacker sonrió de forma traviesa y algo arrogante.

\- Creo que ese es el menor de mis problemas, señor Potter.

Harry lo miró de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose en los músculos que se marcaban sobre la parte superior del uniforme, el pañuelo que intentaba delimitar el poco cuello que tenia y la pálida cicatriz que lo caracterizaba.

\- Puede que tengas razón .

Kreacker cerró la puerta mientras Harry se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones orejeros de estilo Chippendale emplazados delante de la chimenea, apagada en ese momento.

Ron estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio lleno de libros de contabilidad. Intentó discernir su estado de ánimo, pero salvo por el decolorado cardenal que tenia alrededor del ojo, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Harry estiró las piernas y las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos, cubiertos por las botas de montar. Iba a tener que espolearle un poco.

\- No esperaba verte anoche en la velada de naipes.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras rodeaba el escritorio para sentarse en el otro sillón.

\- No soportaba seguir mas tiempo escondido en mi dormitorio.

Parecía tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Del tipo de calma que indicaba que tenia un plan del que estaba mas que convencido. Sus súplicas no habían caído en saco roto. Su amigo normalmente era un maestro en el arte de la estrategia; todo aquel asunto con _lady_ Luna le había apartado del buen camino. Resultaba bastante entretenido. Pero era mas divertido todavía ponerle un poco mas nervioso. Así que redirigió la conversación tanto para prolongar su agonía como para burlarse de él.

\- ¿Está contenta tu tía por tu regreso a casa?

\- No mucho. Creo que esta mañana ha cocido los huevos con solo mirarlos.

\- ¿Y tu primo?

Ron no parecía muy interesado y empezó a sentirse ansioso. Quería conocer el plan. Si hablar de su tía y de su primo, a los que Ron detestaba, no le habían distraído, eso solo podía significar una cosa: el plan requería de su intervención. Aquello le pasaba por ser un espectador ocioso.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo mas acerca de las pesquisas sobre la inversión en la mina? –preguntó Ron.

Sintió un profundo alivio en su interior. No tenía nada que ver con _lady_ Luna, sino con la falsa inversión que le había proporcionado a Ron para que usara en uno de sus casos de espionaje.

Frunció el ceño.

\- Creía que te habías retirado de la misión. Me dijiste que habías entregado a otro agente toda la información que tenias.

\- No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias –apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

El silencio se prolongó

\- Se supone que debes seguir con tu vida –replicó Harry por fin.

Entendía la insoportable quemazón que podía apoderarse de uno cuando dejaba las cosas inacabadas, pero el duque estaba en pleno cortejo a una dama que vivía el epitome de una vida normal. Si Ron seguía interesándose por sus antiguos asuntos, ¿no arrastraría también a _lady_ Luna? ¿Cuándo tiempo podría mantener ambas facetas de su vida completamente separadas?

Decidió poner al tanto a su amigo de todo lo que sabia acerca de la inversión falsa. No era mucho, pero si con eso ayudaba a que Ron cerrara el caso y dejara el mundo del espionaje, habría valido la pena.

Al final no pudo soportarlo mas. Tenia que saber si las cosas iban tan mal con _lady_ Luna como parecía.

\- ¿Cómo va tu último proyecto?

\- Seguro que te refieres al cortejo con _lady_ Luna.

\- Ajá. A menos que hayas decidido que la hermana menor te atrae mas después de todo.

La mera broma de que alguien con un mínimo de inteligencia prefiriera a _lady_ Hermione antes que a _lady_ Luna le dejó un regusto amargo en la boca.

Ron esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- En absoluto. ¿Te interesa la hermana mas joven?

\- ¿Estás loco? Solo con mirarla es evidente que lo único que le importa son los vestidos y oropeles. Antes cortejaría a tu sirvienta.

\- Emma es bastante atractiva. Le gusta leer a Shakespeare.

\- A lo mejor la invito a dar un paseo en carruaje –rió Harry.

Había días en que la idea de dejarlo todo, casarse con una sencilla doncella e irse a vivir al campo le resultaba de lo mas apetecible. Lástima que la vida ociosa seguramente terminaría aburriéndole en cuestión de días. Ron se inclinó hacia delante y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas.

\- Me preguntaba si podrías invitar a Luna

\- ¿Cómo dices? –cortó abruptamente la carcajada, casi ahogándose en el proceso.

\- Anoche no revelaste que nos conocemos –su amigo enarcó una ceja, retándole a que se atreviera a contradecir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con toda aquella intriga.

\- La costumbre, ya sabes. Nunca he sabido que te traías entre manos en las raras ocasiones en las que coincidía contigo en público. Anoche me pareció mas seguro fingir que no te conocía –imitó su postura y se inclinó hacia delante. No iba a permitir que Ron le involucrara en cualquier que fuera su plan-. Por favor, no me digas que quieres que espíe a esa mujer.

\- Si

\- Me niego a interrogar a una dama para saber si te ha perdonado o no. Además, tal y como me has dicho, no sabe que nos conocemos –apretó los labios.

¿En qué diantres estaba pensando Ron?. Este se examinó las uñas.

\- Podrías preguntarle por la partida de cartas

Harry no lo aguantó y se levantó del sillón, caminando de un lado a otro de la estancia.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a casa de esa mujer, que la invite a dar un paseo en carruaje y después proceda a hacerle pasar un bochorno a fin de extraerle la información necesaria para que tú traces un plan de ataque?

\- Si

\- No. Esto es un cortejo, no una invasión militar

Ir a Granger House era humillante, por no hablar que tendría que ver a doña Princesa de Hielo. No, gracias

\- Uno siempre tiene que tener en cuenta todos los factores a la hora de elaborar un plan de acción. La información es poder y yo voy a necesitar de toda la que pueda disponer para convencerla. Se está comportando con una tozudez muy femenina en todo esto.

Harry resopló.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? –miró a Ron, burlón- búscate a otro lacayo. Yo no pienso hacerlo –dijo muy serio.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Solo se oía el tictac del reloj.

\- Esto va mas allá de un mero espionaje, ¿verdad?

\- Puede que, durante mi investigación, obtuviera alguno de sus documentos personales.

Harry esperó. En su interior ya había capitulado y sabia que iba a hacer lo que Ron le pidiera, pero se negaba a admitirlo todavía.

\- Le escribí –murmuró Ron- como duque

\- ¿Mientras te hacías pasar por ayuda de cámara?

Ron asintió.

Harry silbó por lo bajo. Estaba que la dama había sufrido una importante decepción que no olvidaría fácilmente. Ron se merecía sudar sangre para recuperarla.

\- Esta semana has conseguido un buen ejemplar en la subasta de caballos de Tattersall. –lo miró con cara de pocos amigos-. No puedes quedarte con el caballo.

Harry respondió con una genuina sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Se merece un comentario, pottericos? :) Gracias por leer.**


	13. Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos.**

 **Vengo con dos buenas noticias: La primera que... ¡he creado una foto de portada para esta historia! comenten que tal les parece por favor. Y segundo, he actualizado el sumary, creo que era lo conveniente, no es tan importante, pero quería decirlo jejeje.**

 **Aqui traigo otro capitulo para ustedes. Gracias por leer.**

 **Dejen sus reviews por favor.**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Hermione tiró de un hilo de su falda antes de extender la tela sobre el sofá blanco y dorado. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras _lord_ Justin hacia una reverencia y se despedía de ellas. Solo era el heredero de un vizcondado, así que no era un candidato a tener en cuenta, pero era apuesto y la sociedad le tenia mucha estima. Además, siempre era importante contar con un buen elenco de parejas de baile.

De lo contrario, podría terminar bailando de nuevo con el señor Potter.

\- _Milady_ , el señor Potter.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso lo había conjurado para que apareciera de la nada? Abrió los ojos asombrada, mirando al mayordomo en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que estaba mintiendo o formando parte de una broma retorcida. Seamus nunca había hecho nada indecente, ni mentir ni nada, era muy serio y competente en su trabajo.

\- Es un hombre espantoso –dijo entre dientes-. No quiero verle, madre.

Seamus se aclaró la garganta.

\- Solicita ver a _lady_ Luna, _milady_

\- Oh –se volvió hacia su hermana, que parecía tan atónita como ella.

Segundos después, el semblante de Luna cambió y adoptó un aire de suficiencia que no se le pasó por alto. ¿Creería que estaba celosa porque aquel hombre hubiera ido a verla a ella? Como si deseara estar un solo segundo en su compañía.

\- Gracias, Seamus. Por favor, hazlo pasar –dijo Luna ahora con tono alegre y risueño.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y regresó al vestíbulo. El señor Potter apareció al cabo de un instante.

A una parte de ella no le quedó mas remedio que reconocer que aquel hombre ofrecía una imagen impresionante cuando entraba en el salón. Vestía de forma impecable. Se notaba que su atuendo lo había hecho una mano experta y con mucho cuidado. Las líneas de su pañuelo estaban lo suficientemente marcadas como para cortar a alguien.

-o-

Tal vez incluso a si mismo.

Así estaría demasiado ocupado curándose las heridas como para impedir que los planes de Hermione llegaran a buen puerto.

Hizo una reverencia a su madre.

\- Buenas tardes, _milady_

\- Buenas tardes, señor Potter. No sabia que volveríamos a verlo tan pronto.

Apretó los labios al ver la cálida sonrisa de su madre. ¿De verdad quería que aquel hombre formara parte de su familia? Que Luna se quedara soltera era mil veces mejor a que se casara con aquel patán.

Un patán que no le hizo ni caso.

¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿No le había venido a decir la noche anterior que se apartara del duque, insinuándole que Luna sentía algo por él? Su cerebro parecía a punto de explotar con tanto razonamiento.

\- _Lady_ Luna, sé que es muy arrogante por mi parte, pero ¿le apetece dar un paseo en tílburi?

\- Si –se levantó de un salto del diván-. Si, me encantaría.

Todo lo contrario a lo que haría una mujer enamorada. La tensión que ni siquiera sabia que había sentido pareció abandonarla por completo. El duque estaba libre después de todo.

Contempló cómo su hermana descansaba la mano en el brazo del señor Potter y le sonreía mientras él se la cubría con la suya.

Entonces su estómago volvió a contraerse, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-o-

Ahora que tenia a _lady_ Luna dentro del tílburi, Harry no tenia muy claro que hacer con ella. Estaba convencido de que Ron quería que fingiera cortejarla, pero seguramente tendría que relacionarse con aquella mujer los años venideros, así que no necesitaba ese tipo de historia a sus espaldas.

\- Disfruté mucho de nuestro encuentro de anoche. Hacia años que no jugaba una partida de whist tan interesante –No desde la velada en la que su padre había perdido una cuarta parte de la naviera de la familia.

 _Lady_ Luna se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

\- Confieso que yo tampoco.

Detestaba traer a colación esa absurda partida de cartas. Para la mayoría de la gente, la conversación que Ron y _lady_ Luna habían mantenido durante la partida habría sido de lo mas extraña, pero Harry conocía demasiado bien la situación y fue plenamente consciente de todo lo que se dijeron entre líneas.

Aunque _lady_ Luna no lo sabia.

Se dio cuenta de que, mientras bajaban por la calle, varias personas miraron en su dirección con curiosidad. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Harry nunca llevaba a pasear a ninguna mujer. Que ahora lo hiciera podría ocasionar que creyeran que era algo importante. Si la gente empezaba a analizarle y a pensar que de verdad tenia la intención de cortejar a _lady_ Luna, tal vez alguno de sus clientes y socios comenzara a mostrarse cauteloso en su presencia. No debería haber aceptado formar parte de aquello. Por muy amigo que fuera de Ron.

\- _Lady_ Luna, ¿puedo serle franco?

\- Por… Por supuesto

\- Los dos sabemos que anoche había algo mas en juego que una partida de cartas, y también sabemos que nunca podré competir con un duque en cuanto a relevancia social –cambió de postura en el asiento para verla mejor.

Estaba desempeñando el papel que le correspondía en el plan de Ron, pero no había otra forma de mantener aquella conversación que no empeorara las cosas con el duque. Aunque no debería haber aceptado participar en aquello, ahora estaba ahí y tenia que sacarle el mejor provecho.

\- Señor Potter, le aseguro que le tengo por un caballero de lo mas interesante.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Dios no estaba precisamente contento con el comportamiento que estaba teniendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

La noche anterior había sido evidente que _lady_ Luna tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia el duque. ¿No debería haberle bastado a Ron para dar el siguiente paso?

Una risa nerviosa amenazó con escapar de su garganta. Tosió en un esfuerzo por mantenerla bajo control, pero no pudo evitar que se le marcara aun mas el acento.

\- Me alegro oírlo. Pero me interesa mas saber si el duque también le resulta un caballero interesante. Como he dicho, no puedo competir con él.

El sonido de un resoplido de absoluto rechazo le sorprendió. Estaba mas molesta con Ron de lo que se imaginaba. No era de extrañar que su amigo estuviera pasando por un mal momento.

Con el asunto del duque en el aire, nada pudo detener la incómoda conversación que siguió. No pudo ocultar el hecho de que conocía a Ron, aunque intentó evitar cualquier indicación que mostrara lo estrecha que era su relación.

Quedó mas que patente que las emociones de _lady_ Luna hacia su amigo eran bastante significativas. Si, sus sentimientos venían envueltos en una considerable cantidad de ira, pero era obvio que se preocupaba por él. Fue una conversación de lo mas esclarecedora, aunque también un poco torpe.

¿Por qué no podían ser así sus encuentros con _lady_ Hermione? Francos, honestos, valientes. Se removió en su asiento. ¿Por qué le importaba ahora como actuaba _lady_ Hermione?

Como si su irritante personalidad y su obsesión por la posición social fueran lo único que le impedía cortejarla.

De pronto, todo aquello pareció superarle. Londres. La sociedad. Incluso el extraño cortejo de Ron y _lady_ Luna. Iba a hacer lo que había prometido y luego se desentendería por completo de aquello.

\- _Lady_ Luna, el caso es que estaba pensando en investigar varias inversiones fuera de Londres –La idea en ciernes le parecía brillante. Normalmente reservaba sus viajes para cuando la mayoría de sus inversores habían regresado al país, pero tal vez ese año debería proceder de diferente manera-. Sé que estoy siendo muy atrevido, pero necesito saber si debería retrasar el viaje.

\- Señor Potter, yo…

\- Llámeme Harry. Es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerle teniendo la conversación tan intima que acabo de comenzar –dijo, calmándola. Detestaría perderse la boda de Ron.

\- Harry, no sé que decir. Apenas hace un día que lo conozco –tragó saliva.

Se quedó observándola, viendo cómo debatía mentalmente. ¿Debería desplegar las velas y hacer una carrera hasta la orilla? Una parte de él odiaba a Ron por arrastrarlo a ese plan pero por otra parte, entendía la necesidad de su amigo. Era una lógica que fallaba en la base, pero en su interior quería creer que seria así. Que Ron realmente quería hacer las cosas bien y no meter la pata mas.

\- Hay algo entre el duque y usted, ¿verdad? Es una dama hermosa, pero tengo la sensación de que no debería perder el tiempo cortejándola. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Lo siento, Harry, pero creo que tal vez tenga razón.

Aquella victoria hizo que se sintiera eufórico en nombre de su amigo, aunque una porción de su alma se dobló de dolor. No tenia sentido.

\- No estoy segura de lo que sucederá con el duque –prosiguió ella- pero me debo la oportunidad de averiguarlo –sus labios esbozaron una triste sonrisa.

Ahora que había decidido terminar con toda esa situación, se sintió un poco mas generoso con la incómoda dama que tenia a su lado.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Le parece que disfrutemos del sol mientras la llevo de vuelta a casa?

\- Seria maravilloso, si.

Si, él también se concedería ese capricho de disfrutar del paseo y dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento sobre motivaciones y persecución de objetivos. Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, roto por algún que otro comentario u observación. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo delante de la casa de ella, la realidad lo golpeó sin piedad.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella tarde había puesto en peligro su reputación por Ron. O al menos había abandonado temporalmente la invisibilidad con la que le gustaba desenvolverse en sociedad. Como si hubiese sido descubierto.

Ron tendría su información y, con un poco de esfuerzo, al amor de su vida.

Pero, ¿qué obtendría el a cambio?

Se apeó del vehículo y acompañó a Luna hacia la puerta. El desasosiego que empezaba a resultarle demasiado familiar descendió por su estómago hasta llegar a los pies. Miró el tílburi, preguntándose por qué nunca se había molestado en tener su propio carruaje, cochero y caballos. ¿No seria aquella una señal de que estaba sentando cabeza? ¿Echando raíces? Qué extraño que precisamente fuera lo que le otorgaba una mayor movilidad.

\- Es un tílburi estupendo, ¿verdad?

\- Lo es. Ojalá que su amigo se lo preste de nuevo cuando encuentre a una dama a la que quiera llevar a pasear –dijo Luna con una ligera sonrisa.

No era probable que aquello sucediera a corto plazo. Sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y _lady_ Hermione ocupó su mente en una fracción de segundo. Él no quería ninguna relación con ella, ¿cierto? Las miradas que habían recibido durante su paseo demostraron que iba a tener que estar muy seguro antes de cortejar tan abiertamente a una dama. Aquello le hizo sentirse viejo y cansado. Y no quería sentirse así.

Si, Ron iba a obtener la información que él había logrado con tanto esfuerzo, pero lo había hecho de forma deshonesta.

Al menos podía enmendar esto último.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro le resultó familiar, divertida. Mostraba mas su yo interior de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era la sonrisa del joven que una vez se reía con sus amigos y pensaba en un futuro sin riesgos.

\- Creo que me lo quedaré. Es lo menos que puede hacer Ron después de haberme puesto en la tesitura de enfurecer a una dama tan hermosa como usted.

La puerta que había detrás de _lady_ Luna se abrió al mismo tiempo que esta abría la boca hasta que casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

Harry siguió hablando mientras le hacia una reverencia y bajaba los cuatro escalones hasta la calle.

\- Dígaselo en el baile de esta noche en mi nombre, ¿quiere? Que voy a quedarme el caballo y el tílburi. Lo entenderá.

Se quitó el sombrero para despedirse. _Lady_ Luna apretó los dientes con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa.

Se rió por lo bajo mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia el tílburi. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse de nuevo llamo su atención una vez mas. Seguro que _lady_ Luna había pensando en una replica adecuada.

Pero no era _lady_ Luna la que bajaba por las escaleras.


	14. Capitulo 12

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento a lord McLaggen mientras este descendía por las escaleras.

\- Buenos días, milord

McLaggen miró en dirección al tílburi con una mueca en los labios que probablemente estaba destinada a ser algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Señor Potter, no sabia que tenia un gusto tan exquisito en lo referente a los caballos.

Harry acarició los cuartos traseros del semental

\- Los caballos son una inversión como cualquier otra. Es importante obtener un buen rendimiento de ellos.

McLaggen echó un vistazo a la casa antes de volver a centrarse en él.

\- Uno no puede conjeturar qué clase de recompensa espera obtener.

\- No todo el mundo tiene los mismos objetivos en la vida.

Cinco años trabajando con aristócratas, mas otros veinte años viviendo con alguien tan testarudo como su padre, le habían proporcionado la habilidad necesaria para que la repugnancia y tensión que le había provocado aquel comentario no se reflejaran en su tono de voz. Incuso se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa natural.

\- En el pasado ha sabido aconsejarme muy bien, señor Potter. Permítame que le devuelva el favor –se puso los guantes, dando la sensación de que estaba perfectamente cómodo con aquella conversación.

Harry, sin embargo, se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso. Si aquel hombre insultaba a _lady_ Luna…. Bueno, no sabia lo que haría. En realidad, nada. Informar a Ron seria una estrategia mucho mas vengativa. McLaggen señaló con la cabeza hacia Granger House e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- La dama no merece el esfuerzo. Es usted un hombre de negocios como yo. Si su esposa no es un activo para sus transacciones, será la cruz que hunda su patrimonio. _Lady_ Luna es demasiado variable. Será mejor que busque en otro lado.

McLaggen se quitó el sombrero a modo de despedida y se marchó caminando por la calle.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras daba una última palmada al caballo en el cuello. Decidió que no diría nada por el momento. Con un poco de suerte, la presencia de McLaggen en Granger House se debía a que _lady_ Hermione había cambiado de objetivo.

Estaba claro que ella y lord McLaggen estaban hechos el uno para el otro

-o-

Los pasos airados de Luna resonaron a través del vestíbulo y las escaleras. Por mucho que Hermione quisiera que su hermana se casara, estaba contenta porque su paseo con el señor Potter se hubiera torcido de ese modo. Si la obligaban a recibir con los brazos abiertos a aquel hombre en su familia, se casaría con Napoleón para tenerlo lo mas lejos posible.

Bueno, quizá no con Napoleón, pero sí con alguien que se le llevara lejos, muy lejos, para no tener que ver la cara del señor Potter y así poder refrenar la tentación que tenia de romperle un vaso en la cabeza cada vez que estaba delante de él.

Por suerte, el interés inicial de Luna por aquel hombre parecía haber disminuido y las cosas con lord McLaggen estaban yendo la mar de bien. Odiaba tener que invertir tanto tiempo en su plan alternativo, pero sus primeras elecciones no habían dado los frutos esperados y era muy fácil meter en cintura al conde. Si quería tenerlo comiendo de su mano, solo necesitaba fingir un poco de interés en su ganado.

Se acercó a la ventana para echar un vistazo a través de la cortina. Justo en ese momento, lord McLaggen se alejaba caminando de Granger House. El señor Potter, sin embargo, permanecía de pie frente a la puerta de su casa.

No sabia de lo que habían hablado ambos, pero sí que aquella conversación había arrancado una sonrisa a aquel hombre odioso; una sonrisa que llenó de calidez su apuesto rostro y que logró que su estómago diera un salto y se pusiera a bailar un vals con su corazón.

No. No. No. Nadie iba a provocar en ella esas sensaciones ridículas de las que siempre estaban hablando sus amigas. Y menos un hombre que ni siquiera estaba en su lista de posibles candidatos. No era reacia al amor, sabia que existía, pero no iba a permitir que una emoción que embotaba tanto la razón le nublara el juicio. Harry no era mas que una cara bonita y un conversador perspicaz.

En otras circunstancias, tal vez consideraría el beneficio de aquellas cualidades… pero las circunstancias eran las que eran y lo convertían en un mero incordio. Y en una distracción.

Debería estar pensando en lord McLaggen, no admirando lo bien que le quedaba aquel abrigo al señor Potter.

Además, ¿qué hacia todavía frente a su casa?

Volvió a fijarse en su casa y se quedó petrificada. La estaba mirando directamente y la medio sonrisa que lucían sus labios hacia unos instantes ahora se había transformado en una sonrisa en toda regla.

Se alejó de la ventana sin pensárselo dos veces. Las cortinas de encaje blanco se agitaron por el brusco movimiento.

McLaggen Tenia que centrar todos sus esfuerzos en McLaggen y conseguir que le propusiera matrimonio lo antes posible.

No podía esperar mucho tiempo.

-o-

El jueves por la mañana, Hermione lamentó profundamente que su amiga Ginevra se pusiera enferma. Su nariz enrojecida era prueba de ello. Por otro lado, sus esfuerzos por asegurarse la atención de lord McLaggen durante los últimos tres días habían tenido menos éxito de lo que esperaba.

Pero ahora que Ginevra estaba demasiado indispuesta como para ejercer de anfitriona en su reunión, tenia vía libre para asistir a la ópera con su madre y su hermana; una ópera a la que tenia entendido que McLaggen también acudiría. El potencial beneficio que aquello le reportaría se añadió a su lamento. Le habría encantado estar en esa reunión de lectura. Su semblante y su tono de voz se apreciaban contritos.

\- Qué mala suerte que te hayas resfriado tan al principio de la temporada. Vas a tener que cancelar el recital de poemas.

Ginny se sorbió la nariz y se hundió entre los cojines del sofá familiar.

\- Lo sé. Mientras estamos hablando, mi madre está enviando invitaciones con la nueva cita. Tampoco podemos celebrarlos el próximo viernes porque mi padre tiene programada una cena de suma importancia- terminó la frase sonándose la nariz de una forma absolutamente espantosa.

\- Entonces tendrás que aplazarlo hasta dentro de dos semanas –intentó no parecer indignada por la enfermedad de su amiga.

\- No –dijo Ginny con voz áspera -. Mi madre lo ha pospuesto para el próximo miércoles. Al principio pensé que era una tontería, pero me he dado cuenta de que es una idea brillante. Como el Parlamento no se reúne ese día, podrán asistir mas hombres.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de emoción. Ahora ya no parecía tanto tiempo. Aún se preguntaba por qué su amiga la había citado con tanta urgencia. No era que su resfriado fuera una tontería, pero la palabra urgente tenia un significado distinto para ella que para Ginny.

\- Aunque no te he pedido que vinieras por eso –dijo Ginny devolviéndola al presente- me ha escrito.

Sacó un trozo de papel de la bandeja que había en la mesa de al lado, entusiasmada. Hermione la cogió con cuidado.

\- ¿De quién es?

\- Es de él –sonrió emocionada y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para distinguir las letras.

La castaña se mostró desconcertada. No entendía muy bien a quién se refería. Solía estar al tanto de todo.

\- ¿Él?

\- El hombre de la máscara. Te dije que iba a casarme con él.

\- ¿Descubriste quién era? –interrogó, recelosa.

\- Bueno, no –musitó, algo avergonzada- pero menciona nuestra conversación en el baile y que está deseando acudir a mi recital de poesía, lo que significa, a pesar de tus reticencias, que es un candidato adecuado puesto que ha recibido una invitación.

Hermione estaba convencida de que había invitado a todos los hombres solteros emparentados con títulos nobiliarios superiores a la baronía.

\- ¿Te ha escrito una nota pero no la ha firmado?

Daba la impresión de que ese hombre no tenia mucho mas a su favor que una posición posiblemente respetable. ¿No debería Ginevra exigir algo mas?

Una persistente vocecilla en su cabeza trató de señalarle que ella tampoco exigía mas que eso para si misma, así pues, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo Ginevra?

Hermione se removió, incómoda en su asiento. Por fortuna a Ginny le sobrevino un ataque de tos en ese preciso momento, haciendo que el repentino desasosiego de su amiga le pasara desapercibido.

Después de tomar un buen sorbo de té, Ginny agitó la nota en el aire.

\- Ha firmado con una simple D. ¿No te parece romántico? Está manteniendo el misterio un poco mas.

¿Romántico? ¿Hablaba en serio? Farfulló, intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Aquello no era romántico, era alarmante. Ese hombre podía ser cualquiera.

\- ¿Crees que debería responderle?

\- No sabrías a qué dirección enviarla –suspiró la castaña.

\- Cierto –suspiró también.

\- ¿Y no te ha llamado la atención ningún otro caballero?

Ella podía recomendarle unos cuantos. Como hija de un conde, Ginevra era un partido bastante respetable y podría permitirse el lujo de ser selectiva a la hora de elegir marido. La estupidez, para bien o para mal, no era un gran lastre en lo que al matrimonio se refería. Ginevra no tenia ninguna deficiencia que ocultar a un potencial pretendiente.

Su amiga frunció el ceño.

\- Lord Zabini ha venido a visitarme un par de veces. Tengo entendido que, en breve tiempo, heredará una gran fortuna, dado al delicado estado de salud de su hermano. Pero solo me ha traído rosas.

Hermione la miró confundida.

\- ¿Y qué problema tienen las rosas?

\- ¡Son previsibles, Hermione! –se dejó caer sobre el brazo del sofá-. ¿Qué tienen de romántico las rosas?

Estaba claro que aquel resfriado estaba afectando a la mente de su amiga.

\- Creo que deberías descansar, Ginny. Podemos volver a hablar de este asunto cuando te sientas mejor.

Ginny bostezó y se estiró sobre los cojines.

\- Quiero algo romántico, Hermione, como en las novelas.

\- Ya lo sé –suspiró.

\- Como bien dices siempre, Hermione –murmuró Ginny-. El matrimonio no se puede dejar al azar. Tengo que asegurarme de que suceda.

Luchando contra una sensación de culpa aun mas intensa que antes, permaneció allí sentada hasta que Ginny se quedó dormida. Su amiga estaba siguiendo, a su manera, su ejemplo a la hora de encontrar marido. El problema era que, lo que tenia mucho sentido cuando Nym y ella lo hablaban, en boca de Ginny no sonaba bien. Al menos la exigencia de romance de su amiga, no era tan fría como sus requisitos de popularidad y posición social.

Por primera vez, Hermione se preguntó si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-o-

Harry entró en la cocina de la casa de Ron con la misma naturalidad como si estuviera en su casa. La cocinera alzó la cabeza y le señaló con un cuchillo. Un gesto amenazador que no concordaba con el brillo divertido de sus ojos y la sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios.

\- ¿No tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que colarse en mi cocina, señor Potter?

\- ¿En qué sitio podría conseguir las mejores galletas de Londres? –le guiñó un ojo y robó una galleta espolvoreada con azúcar que había en una bandeja antes de salir disparado hacia la escalera de servidumbre que llevaba a la parte principal de la casa.

Kreacher le estaba esperando arriba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el enorme pecho.

\- ¿No le ha enviado un mensaje?

\- Si –giró hacia la derecha para abrirse paso a través del mayordomo-. Uno muy críptico que decía: Mantente alejado. Obviamente, lo entendí como que tenia que venir de inmediato.

Kreacher soltó un suspiro.

\- Está en el salón de baile.

¿En el salón de baile? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Ron allí? Asintió y fue hacia la escalera principal.

\- Oh, señor Potter –le llamó Kreacker. Harry se volvió- ¿me permite su sombrero y su abrigo?

Tras pasarle las prendas al mayordomo, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. ¿Qué podía haber alterado a Ron como para sentir la necesidad de pedirle que se mantuviera alejado? ¿Habría decidido _lady_ Luna que no podía perdonarle?

En cuando llegó a la entrada del salón, se quedó inmóvil; su preocupación ascendió a un nivel estratosférico.

Ron estaba de pie, a varios metros de distancia de cuatro muñecos de paja a tamaño natural, lanzando cuchillos a diversas partes de los mismos. Cuando terminaba de arrojarlos todos, los recogía y volvía a empezar.

\- Ya que has venido hasta aquí podrías entrar –dijo después de vaciar sus manos una vez mas.

Harry accedió al salón mientras Ron recogía los cuchillos.

\- Creía que las cosas estaban yendo mejor.

La última semana había permanecido deliberadamente al margen de todo lo relacionado con las hermanas Granger, pero su amistad con Ron y Dean le habían mantenido al tanto de algunos detalles. Lo último que había oído sobre _lady_ Luna era que no solo estaba a punto de perdonarle sino de admitir que también le amaba. ¿Cuándo se había ido todo al garete?

Ron lanzó un cuchillo al aire con especial fuerza y se hundió profundamente en el pecho del muñeco de mayor altura.

\- La quiero demasiado como para dejar que la maten –espetó su amigo antes de taladrarle con la mirada-. Y se supone que tú tampoco deberías estar aquí.

\- Envié un barco de contrabandistas a Francia para que tuvieras comida con la que sobornar a los aldeanos. Después de eso, colarme en tu casa a través de tu cocina es una tarea de críos –se cruzó de brazos.

Ron soltó un resoplido irónico.

\- Era tu propio barco y me hiciste ir en bote hasta la orilla de la ensenada –se encogió de hombros-. La misión fue de mal en peor. Sabia que íbamos tras él y nos amenazó.

Se quedó esperando. Ron había sido espía durante nueve años. Había arriesgado su vida mas veces de que las que Harry podía contar. Tenia que haber algo mas detrás de todo aquello.

\- La ha amenazado

El aire escapó de sus pulmones. Eso era lo que mas se había temido cuando Ron se negó a dejar el caso.

\- ¿Está fuera de peligro?

\- Debería estarlo. Siempre y cuando me mantenga alejado de ella. Hace tres días que no la he visto. Si sigo así, puede que nuestro hombre crea que no es tan importante para mi después de todo.

Si, pero _lady_ Luna también podría llegar a la misma conclusión. Ahora entendía lo de los cuchillos.

\- ¿Sabes quién es?

\- Tengo mis sospechas, pero hasta que no le atrapemos no puedo hacer nada.

Harry cambió de peso de un pie a otro mientras Ron lanzaba tres cuchillos mas en una rápida sucesión.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Ron suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente.

\- En nada. Tengo a un hombre controlando la propiedad de un sospechoso. En cuanto regrese, sabré algo mas. Hasta entonces, mantente alejado. Nuestra estrecha relación no es pública y notoria. Cuanto menos potenciales objetivos tenga este maniaco, mejor.

-o-

Las dudas de Hermione continuaron al día siguiente. El tiempo la mantuvo de mal humor y los cielos se abrieron para verter un diluvio por toda la ciudad de Londres. No podía permitirse el lujo de reconsiderar su postura. McLaggen no estaba cayendo de rodillas a sus pies, pero sí mostraba mas interés que el resto de candidatos de su lista.

Y aunque no se creyera que el duque anduviera detrás de su hermana, tampoco pensaba que estuviera interesado en ella. Excepto por el baile que compartieron en la velada de disfraces, el duque prácticamente no le había hecho caso. Además, al principio de la temporada cometió el error de no animar a ningún otro caballero, para centrarse exclusivamente en Marshington. Ahora, a cualquier intención marital que tuvieran dichos caballeros iba a dirigida a otras damas.

Una sensación de pánico se enroscó en los dedos de los pies, enviando una oleada de inquietud hasta sus hombros. Se dirigió al porche acristalado, donde había colocado sus pinturas aquella mañana. Lo único que necesitaba eran unas cuantas pinceladas de color para que todo volviera a tener sentido. O por lo menos que las cosas salieran como ella quería.

El lienzo la estaba esperando, intacto, virgen. Se estremeció violentamente. Una superficie perfecta para crear cualquier cosa que deseara. Si fuera así de fácil en la vida real… Pero la vida tenia mas de un pintor y los dibujos parecían cambiar mas rápido de lo que ella podía adaptarse.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su estuche de pintura y sacó la paleta y pinceles. Los colores se mezclaron mientras manipulaba las pinturas con menos prudencia de lo normal.

Los marrones y grises mancharon los bordes de los tonos mas vivos, invadiendo los espacios los unos de los otros. Tendría que seleccionar la pintura que quería usar con cuidado.

Lo mismo que a su futuro marido.

Sabia que no tenia mucha elección, pero era posible que el conde no se adaptara a sus necesidades. Aquella era un de las razones por las que en un primer momento lo situó en las posiciones inferiores de su lista de posibles candidatos.

Era rico, apuesto y muchas damas buscaban su atención. Pero una vez que estuvieran casados, ¿seguiría manteniendo esa posición privilegiada para siempre? Si su popularidad estaba unida a su condición de soltero, ¿se desvanecería al casarse? Y de ser así, ¿qué le pasaría a ella?

Que al menos estaría en una situación mejor que una lamentable solterona, eso era.

Tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de tener en cuenta que el conde no siempre era un hombre muy agradable.

Movió el pincel sobre un montón de pintura rosa.

La telopea del jardín era la musa perfecta para su estado de ánimo actual. Jamás había visto una flor tan fea en su vida. ¿Qué habría poseído al jardinero para sembrar tal esperpento?

Los tonos brillantes se extendieron por el lienzo. Los trazos eran un poco mas duros de los que la planta pedía, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada con suavidad.

Se sentía desesperada.

\- No te cases con McLaggen.

En un primer momento pensó que aquellas palabras estranguladas y apenas audibles habían salido de su propia mente, así que continuó moviendo el pincel. A menudo mantenía conversaciones consigo misma. Cuando uno escondía un secreto tan importante como el suyo, las posibilidades de compartir una conversación sincera eran limitadas.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la interrupción venia por parte de Luna, que parecía haber ido al porche con el expreso propósito de dispensarle un consejo de hermanas.

Continuó pintando.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es un pretendiente muy loable. Por supuesto que preferiría a un marqués, a un duque o incluso a uno de esos príncipes extranjeros, pero parecen estar fuera de la ciudad en este momento. Si tengo que conformarme con un conde, que sea rico y popular.

\- Pero es un hombre espantoso.

Oír que su hermana expresaba en voz alta la misma preocupación que había tenido hacia unos instantes, avivó el pánico anterior. Casarse con el conde era un buena idea. Tenia que serlo.

Ahora sí dejó de pintar y se volvió hacia su hermana, taladrándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no te quiso? Hay cientos de motivos por los que tal vez no pidió tu…

Luna se acercó mas a ella.

\- Lo hizo

\- No, no lo hizo.

Tragó saliva. No era posible. Si lord McLaggen le había propuesto matrimonio a Luna y ésta le rechazó, entonces ella era su segunda opción. Ya era bastante malo aceptar a un hombre que había sido rechazado, pero que encima lo hubiera rechazado su propia hermana…

Luna se sentó en el taburete que había a su lado.

\- Si, lo hizo. Habló con Neville para acordar los detalles.

Hermione se volvió hacia el lienzo, pero no aplicó ningún color. Puede que las cosas no hubieran progresado hasta donde Luna creía. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma no se había enterado y había estado pendiente de todos los rumores de los últimos tres años.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? Es evidente que no te casaste con él.

\- Él quería… -Luna tragó saliva. Estaba claro que cualquier cosa que fuera a decir no le estaba resultando fácil.

¿Debería tomarle la mano? ¿Hacer uno de esos ruidos reconfortantes que Nym solía usar con ella? Nunca se le había dado bien consolar a la gente.

Luna respiró hondo y se recompuso.

\- Quería tierras… -continuó-. Esa fue su condición. Si no se incluía en la dote la propiedad de nuestra abuela paterna, retiraría su proposición.

Así que nunca le había propuesto matrimonio a Luna en sentido estricto. Empezó a mezclar un poco mas de pintura. Sinceramente, si con una pequeña parcela podía comprar su aceptación permanente en la sociedad, pagaría el precio con mucho gusto.

Por lo visto Luna todavía no había terminado.

\- Yo no le preocupaba en absoluto. Lo único que le importaba era lo que podía sacarle a Neville mediante nuestro enlace.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron su corazón, llegando a un lugar en el que rara vez se permitía mirar. No le importaba que su futuro marido no se preocupara por ella. No podía importarle. Movió el pincel con suavidad por el lienzo. Sentía tal asfixia en la garganta que su voz sonó en un susurro.

\- Seguro que se preocupaba por ti, aunque solo fuera un poco. Estaba dispuesto a casarse contigo.

\- Estaba dispuesto a casarse para codearse con los contactos de Neville –Luna se humedeció los labios-. Y ahora sigue dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de conseguirlos.

Y Luna no quería que ella se convirtiera en un peón como tantas otras jóvenes.

Como si Luna pudiera entender su problema.

 _No lo entiende porque nunca se lo has contado_

La nueva voz en su cabeza la sobresaltó, pero logró disimular su nerviosismo cambiando de pincel. Aunque lo hizo con tal furia que se asombró de no haber tirado el estuche entero en el suelo.

¿Por qué diantres la voz de la razón de su cabeza sonaba ahora como la voz del señor Potter? Que le hubiera dado un único y buen consejo no le daba derecho a instalarse en su mente.

Atacó el lienzo como si estuviera loca.

\- Fuera

Luna hizo una mueca ante el duro tono de su voz y se marchó.

Ese fuera no iba a para su hermana, pero tampoco la llamó para que volviera. La verdad era que su plan empezaba a perder un poco de su atractivo ahora que estaba metida de lleno en él. Casarse por amor era una tradición familiar.

Su madre lo había logrado en dos ocasiones, siendo la primera sorprendida cuando abandonó su condición de viuda hacia año y medio. Luna se negaba a conformarse con alguien que no la quisiera por ser ella misma. Un requisito un tanto absurdo, pero no tenia por qué renunciar a sus ideales. Al fin y al cabo, su hermana no era defectuosa desde su nacimiento.

 _Ni tú tampoco_

El pincel se le escapó de la mano y rebotó en el lienzo antes de caer al suelo. ¿Cómo había entrado aquel hombre en su cabeza? ¿Qué le llevaba a pensar que precisamente él la apoyaría mas que nadie? Si ni siquiera conocía su secreto.

Recogió el pincel y miró el lienzo con el ceño fruncido. Una pronunciada raya verde atravesaba la flor a medio terminar. Otro proyecto que se tornaba en fracaso por la intervención del señor Potter.

Aquello empezaba a ser un poco ridículo.


	15. Capitulo 13

Harry tenia el cuello rígido por pasar la noche sentado en una silla, con mucho cuidado de no arrugar demasiado su ropa. Se había ido cuando Ron se lo pidió, pero solo se había alejado de la poca distancia que separaba la casa del duque de su club. Su hogar estaba a veinte minutos de trayecto y, si su amigo le necesitaba, quería llegar cuanto antes.

La llegada de lord Dean le supuso una grata distracción. Sobre todo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer torrencialmente.

Como al final no dejó de llover y ninguno de los dos tenia compromisos ineludibles, ambos decidieron quedarse. Ahora estaban cerca de medianoche y en breve volvería a estar cómodamente sentado en otra silla del club.

Metió la bola número seis en el bolsillo después de un satisfactorio golpe de taco y sonrió al ver el gesto de lord Dean. Habían quedado con frecuencia para jugar al billar y esas partidas en las que no estaba sometido a ningún tipo de presión, se estaban convirtiendo en sus momentos favoritos del día, incluso cuando no estaba intentando olvidar que su mejor amigo andaba detrás de un criminal.

Lord Dean era un hombre sencillo y Harry apreciaba bastante tener un amigo que no arriesgara su vida cada dos por tres y al que no le interesara su buen olfato a la hora de invertir.

\- Señor Potter, creo que nos ha estado engañando a todos. En el club siempre se ha rumoreado que sus habilidades en el billar solo están un poco por encima de la mediocridad –Lord Dean se apoyó en el taco y enarcó ambas cejas.

Harry reprimió una carcajada. Con el siguiente golpe no tuvo tanta suerte y la bola rebotó en los bordes de la mesa.

\- ¿Los miembros del club hablan de mi destreza en el billar?

\- No. Bueno, no muy a menudo. Solo fue un comentario ocasional –impulsó el taco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su golpe conectó con las bolas adecuadas y envió una roja directamente al bolsillo-. Seguramente porque _sir_ Lockhart rara vez gana.

\- Tal vez ese día estaba preocupado.

\- O tal vez ese día estaba intentando calcular la potencial rentabilidad de la lámpara de arco que ha inventado.

Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios, aunque fue consciente de que tenia que parecer un tanto presuntuoso.

\- Ya conocía la potencial rentabilidad de su lámpara de arco. ¿Por qué si no habría invertido en una mina de potasa?

El silbido bajo de lord Dean acompañó la entrada en el bolsillo de otra bola.

\- Quizá deberíamos hablar de negocios en vez de jugar al billar.

\- Solo si quiere que nos expulsen del club.

El siguiente disparo de lord Dean envió la bola directamente al bolsillo.

\- No es que tenga mucho que invertir. He dejado la mayor parte de mis fondos en las manos de Neville.

\- Entonces le estará yendo bien –Harry rodeó la mesa, buscando la mejor jugada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Porque su excelencia y yo no jugamos al billar –alineó su tiro y logró meter dos bolas mas.

Lord Dean se rió.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no juegan al billar juntos?

\- Más de tres años. Mas que suficiente para saber que su dinero está en buenas manos.

\- Cierto. Pero puede que haya llegado el momento de madurar y empezar a administrarlo por mi cuenta –Lord Dean apoyó la cadera contra la mesa-. Me ha dado una finca. Bueno, en realidad me la vendió, pero ambos sabemos que el precio es irrisorio.

\- Y también el usufructo de una casa de Londres, ¿verdad? –Había mantenido la boca cerrada sobre ambas transacciones, incluso cuando sabia que Neville podría haber obtenido mas ganancias.

\- Cierto –Lord Dean se inclinó sobre la mesa, pero no movió el taco-. Así que, señor Potter, si fuera a tomar el control de mis activos financieros, ¿qué cree que debería hacer primero?

Harry se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la mesa como él. A pesar de que el club estaba tranquilo por la tormenta, tenia que escoger las palabras con cuidado. Uno nunca sabia si en ese momento podían estar escuchándoles los oídos equivocados. Además, a pesar de las recomendaciones que había obtenido para entrar en el club gracias a sus contactos con el Ministerio de Guerra, le expulsarían de inmediato si infringía las normas.

En ese instante se acercó un sirviente con una sola nota sobre una bandeja de plata, evitando que hablara.

\- Discúlpeme, milord. Ha llegado este mensaje para usted.

Lord Dean levantó el papel doblado y mal sellado con cara de asombro. Quienquiera que lo hubiera enviado lo había hecho con mucha prisa.

Lo que normalmente significaba malas noticias.

Nada mas leer el mensaje, lord Dean se puso pálido y la nota se le cayó al suelo, llamando la atención del puñado de hombres que había esparcidos en el otro extremo de la estancia.

Harry se agachó a recoger la nota y la apretó contra la mano de lord Dean.

\- Termine la partida.

Lord Dean le miró con los ojos vidriosos y confundidos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Termine la partida. Sea lo que sea lo que diga el mensaje es privado. Y a menos que quiera que todo el mundo empiece a meter las narices en sus asuntos, se guardara la nota en el bolsillo y terminará la partida –se aseguró de mantener un tono de voz bajo pero firme, para romper la neblina que parecía estar embotando los pensamientos de lord Dean.

Mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, los ojos de lord Dean se aclararon y enderezó la postura.

\- ¿No le tocaba a usted?

Harry le dio una palmada mental en el hombro. Estaba disimulando muy bien.

\- No importa. Tire usted.

\- Muy bien –se inclinó sobre la mesa e impulsó el taco, haciendo que las bolas chocaran entre si sin dirección aparente-. Tengo que irme

\- Por supuesto, pero hagámoslo como Dios manda.

Él también estaba intentando mantener la compostura, pero logró meter dos bolas antes de olvidarse deliberadamente de dar a lord Dean el último disparo. Que aquella nota tan urgente fuera para lord Dean y no para él indicaba que seguramente venia de parte de Neville.

Lo que significaba que puede que _lady_ Luna se hubiera visto involucrada en algún incidente, a pesar de las precauciones que había tomado Ron para mantenerla a salvo.

Continuaron jugando sin respetar los turnos y a los pocos minutos la última bola se metió en el bolsillo, despejando por completo la mesa.

\- Vaya, ha ganado- dijo Harry lo suficientemente algo como para que lo oyeran los caballeros que había alrededor, pero no tanto como llamar la atención-. Entonces le debo lo apostado. ¿Lo quiere ahora?

Lord Dean esbozó una sonrisa un poco mas rígida de lo normal, pero sus ojos reflejaron auténtica gratitud.

\- Por supuesto. No quiero darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Pediré que consigan un carruaje.

Harry se sintió un poco mal por el lacayo que tendría que salir a la calle en medio de toda esa lluvia para buscarles un vehículo. Rezó porque no se tratara de ningún emergencia y lord Dean pudiera dejarle en casa primero. Encontrar dos carruajes con ese aguacero seria una tarea imposible.

Y la idea de caminar bajo la lluvia torrencial no le apetecía mucho. Odiaba mojarse.

Una completa ironía viniendo de alguien que se había criado al lado del mar y pasado su infancia jugando en el interior de un barco. Tal vez fuera porque que uno se mojara dentro de un barco no auguraba nada bueno.

Cuando subieron al carruaje se sacudieron el agua de los abrigos.

\- A Granger House –ordenó lord Dean al cochero. En cuanto cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia él y dijo-: Luna ha desaparecido.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. Sus temores se habían hecho realidad. ¿Y el resto de la familia? Lord Dean estaba a salvo, eso era evidente, pero ¿y _lady_ Hermione?

\- ¿Desaparecido?

Lord Dean asintió y se sacó la nota del bolsillo.

\- Neville dice que recibió un mensaje del mayordomo de Ron diciendo que Luna estaba en problemas y que iban a Marshington Abbey.

Aquello no pintaba bien. Un momento, ¿Marshington Abbey? ¿El malhechor había llevado a _lady_ Luna a la casa donde Ron había pasado su infancia? Ese canalla debía de estar loco. Y un hombre loco era peligroso.

Cuando el carruaje llegó a Granger House, lord Dean abrió la portezuela y se apeó antes de que se hubiera detenido del todo.

Tras una breve conversación con el mayordomo volvió a subir al vehículo.

\- Ya se ha ido.

Harry consideró sugerirle que esperaran en la casa a que llegaran buenas noticias, pero si él estuviera en el lugar del otro hombre daría un puñetazo a cualquier que le propusiera semejante idea. Y lord Dean era un púgil experimentado.

\- Krum –indicó en su lugar.

Lord Dean se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de golpear con el puño el acolchado del asiento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lord Krum. Es un amigo de la familia, ¿verdad? Es alguien de confianza y seguro que tiene un carruaje y caballos disponibles.

\- Perfecto –sacó la cabeza por la ventana de la portezuela y dio al cochero la nueva dirección.

De pronto, lord Dean se vio empujado por un borrón blanco y cayó en su asiento con un gruñido.

\- Yo también voy – _Lady_ Hermione se bajó la capucha de la capa y se estiró para cerrar la puerta. A continuación, y mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha, se sentó junto a lord Dean.

Harry no sabia si sentirse aliviado porque estuviera a salvo o montar en cólera porque acababa de meterse de lleno en una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Lo mas probable era que su hermano insistiera en que regresara a casa.

Lord Dean la miró, pero no detuvo el carruaje.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban llamando a la puerta de Krum. Harry arrojó una moneda al conductor. El tiempo y la discreción eran elementos claves en una situación como aquella. No necesitaba que ningún empleado estuviera pendiente, oyendo más de lo que debiera.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta con ojos somnolientos y un bostezo. Lord Dean pasó junto a el, llamando a gritos a Viktor. _Lady_ Hermione fue detrás de él, con su capa ondulando como si de una nube se tratara, empapada de gotas de lluvia.

Harry hizo una mueca y los siguió dentro de la casa. Se fijó en que el mayordomo ahora estaba totalmente despierto, dispuesto a sacarlos de la casa, aunque fuera de la oreja.

Lord Krum apareció, atándose el cinto de la bata. Un hombre, alto, fornido, de mirada intimidante y apuesta presencia. Se pasó una despreocupada mano por su finísimo cabello negro y parpadeó un par de veces, como si todavía no estuviera listo para entrar en el mundo de los conscientes.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

\- Necesito tu carruaje –instó lord Dean, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

La mujer de lord Krum se asomó detrás de él, mas despierta que su marido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Se trata de Luna. Puede que esté en peligro. Tengo que ir a Kent.

Era el tipo de declaración que rompía el último atisbo de somnolencia del cerebro.

Krum se transformó al instante en el aristócrata que era delante de sus ojos. Incluso parecía que había crecido un par de centímetros.

\- Hughson, ten listo el carruaje. Y despierta a la cocinera para que prepare una cesta –hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia lord Dean y Harry-. Esperad en el salón. Me vestiré enseguida.

Mientras aguardaban a que el marqués se cambiara, Harry intentó descansar un poco. Podía irse a casa. Seguramente era lo que debía hacer. Una cosa era insistir en ayudar a Ron, pero aquello era un asunto de familia y él no formaba parte de ella. Salvo que quizá lord Dean necesitara a alguien que le echara un ojo. Si en ese momento Ron estaba a medio camino de Kent, lo último que necesitaba era que los hermanos de Luna se interpusieran en su camino. No podía detener a Neville, pero tal vez podía encerrar a lord Dean, y al parecer también a lord Krum.

Aquello podía convertirse en un auténtico circo.

 _Lady_ Hermione estaba sentada en una silla al otro lado de la estancia. Le dio la sensación de que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. ¿Cabía alguna posibilidad de convencerla para que se quedara con _lady_ Krum? No iba a conseguir nada con aquella escapada. De hecho, tenia muchas opciones de perder su reputación, dependiendo de cuál fuera el resultado.

Se la veía serena, excepto por la forma en que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

¿Debería acercarse a ella? ¿Decirle algo? En esas circunstancias, poco podía hacer por lord Dean, pero si _lady_ Hermione estaba preocupada, podía consolarla, asegurarle que Ron protegería a Luna.

¿Sabia ella la verdad sobre Ron? Los otros hermanos estaban al tanto, aunque no le sorprendería que se hubiera enterado de algo.

\- No

\- Si

Lord y _lady_ Krum irrumpieron en la habitación, vestidos con trajes de viaje, aunque el redingote de ella estaba mal abrochado.

\- No –Lord Krum se plantó frente a su esposa con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

\- No puedes detenerme – _Lady_ Krum imitó su gesto, orgullosa. La insolente postura resultaba un poco hilarante en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Pero Harry fue lo suficientemente sensato como para no reírse.

Lord Krum se inclinó para poder mirar a los ojos a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo mantenerte encerrada en esta casa?

\- Porque James no te llevará a ningún sitio si yo se lo digo.

El marqués se frotó la cara con una mano

\- Creía que habíamos acordado que no volverías a manipular a la servidumbre

\- Esto es demasiado importante

\- Es demasiado peligroso

La dama resopló.

\- No voy a dejar a Luna en manos de un grupo de hombres aterrados.

Harry se opuso mentalmente a aquello. Por lo menos él no lo estaba. Preocupado, si. Consciente de la importancia del uso del tiempo, también. Pero ¿aterrado? En absoluto.

Lord Krum expresó en voz alta los pensamientos de Harry.

\- No estamos aterrados, sino preocupados. Y tenemos a Hermione

Lady Krum enarcó ambas cejas, claramente reacia a señalar que _lady_ Hermione podía no ser la presencia femenina que mas tranquilizara a lady Luna.

\- Voy a ir

Lord Dean se interpuso entre ellos.

\- ¿Podemos marcharnos de una vez?

Instantes después iban a toda prisa por la carretera de Kent. Resultaba un tanto molesto que cinco personas fueran apretadas en un mismo carruaje, pero nadie se prestó voluntario para quedarse al margen. También fue imposible que los tres hombres ocuparan un asiento, dejando el otro para que las damas fueran mas cómodas.

Como era el menos corpulento de los tres, le tocó ir sentado en el lado de las damas, pegado a _lady_ Hermione y tratando de mantener un semblante que no mostrara la atracción física que sentía por ella y lo mucho que le disgustaba en lo personal. Así que al final decidió mirar por la ventana, deseando sucumbir al sueño, pero sabiendo que no se dormiría a menos que dejara sus preocupaciones en manos del Señor.

Todavía seguía despierto cuando los primeros rayos del sol coronaron el horizonte.


	16. Capitulo 14

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aqui ando de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me leen, dejan un comentario y me añaden a sus historias favoritas.**

 **Espero que estéis disfrutando de la lectura. Cualquier cosita, ya sabéis, MP o review.**

 **Saludos y Buen Finde**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

El carruaje de Krum era nuevo, con nuevos y avanzados resortes y equipado con un conjunto de caballos de primera calidad que iban a la velocidad que solo una situación de pánico podía inducir. Uno de los mozos del marqués se adelantó para asegurarse de que un relevo de caballos estuviera listo en la posada donde se detendrían. Con aquel carruaje más rápido y los caballos recién cambiados, lograron alcanzar a Neville en otra posada que quedaba a un par de horas de su destino.

Como sabia que los aristócratas no atenderían a razones, Harry habló a solas con los dos cocheros y les convenció para que se aproximaran a Marshington Abbey con cautela.

Si Ron tenia un plan en ciernes, no necesitaba que nadie cometiera ningún error de peso y se lo arruinara.

Esperando que _lady_ Hermione se trasladara al carruaje de su hermano, regresó al vehículo de Krum, solo para encontrarse compartiendo asiento con la dama que pretendía eludir. Por lo visto había sido lord Dean el que optó por ganar mas espacio y se cambió al coche de Neville. Harry ni siquiera se pudo conceder el capricho de pedir a _lady_ Krum que compartiera asiento con _lady_ Hermione. El matrimonio que tenia en frente estaba demasiado absorto en su conversación como para notar que tenían compañía, y mucho menos para fijarse que el otro asiento no estaba ocupado como dictaban las normas de etiqueta.

El marqués estaba intentando convencer a su esposa de que se quedara en el carruaje cuando llegaran a Marshington Abbey. Aunque por la expresión rebelde de la dama, aquello no iba a suceder. Se volvió hacia _lady_ Hermione para darles un poco de privacidad.

En ese momento su mente quedó en blanco. ¿De qué podía hablar con aquella mujer?

\- Está amaneciendo.

De acuerdo, no había sido la idea mas brillante para empezar una conversación.

 _Lady_ Hermione se apoyó contra la ventana y abrió los ojos de par de par mientras una miríada de colores se extendía por el cielo.

\- Es bonito. Me gusta como los rojos y los naranjas se mezclan entre si. Es como si el cielo nocturno fuera una especie de cortina que se abre para dejar pasar al sol. Me gustaría haber traído mis pinturas. No tenemos amaneceres así en Londres.

Harry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente después, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Se aferró a la parte mas tangible de su revelación.

\- ¿Usted pinta?

\- Si. Todos mis abanicos y la mayoría de las pantallas de la chimenea de casa. También el borde del chal morado de _lady_ Ginevra.

Había visto las pantallas en una de sus visitas a Neville. Eran obras de arte exquisitas, llenas de color y detalles.

\- Le gusta el color

No era una pregunta, pero _lady_ Hermione le respondió de todos modos.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a gustarme?

\- Su capa de viaje es blanca

Se quedó mirándole durante un buen rato, como si estuviera pensando si aquel comentario inaudito merecía una respuesta.

\- Todo lo que tengo es blanco

\- Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué? –se volvió en el asiento y se acomodó en el rincón.

 _Lady_ Hermione parecía lo suficientemente molesta para hacer caso omiso de su pregunta, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

\- Para que se note.

Harry iba a empezar a mofarse de su falta de respuesta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad de esa declaración. Aunque el blanco podía encontrarse en el guardarropa de toda joven, nunca era el único color que llevaban. Sin embargo, todo Londres sabia que _lady_ Hermione solo vestía de ese color.

En realidad, era bastante ingenioso.

\- ¿Por qué ha venido?

Ya que parecía estar de humor para explicarse, aunque fuera vagamente, decidió no desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

\- Mi hermana corre peligro, señor Potter. Sea lo que fuere lo que piense de mi, nunca le he dado razón alguna para que dude de mi preocupación por Luna –alzó la nariz y volvió el rostro para mirar por la ventana.

Harry se echó a reír.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Ni siquiera cuando intentó atraer la atención del hombre del que está enamorada?

Cuando por fin llegó la ansiada respuesta de Hermione, la vio muy tranquila.

\- Los sentimientos de Luna todavía están por determinar.

En ese momento se percató de que el carruaje estaba accediendo al largo camino de entrada de Marshington Abbey. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. ¿Qué haría la pobre cuando no pudiera seguir engañándose a si misma?

\- Presiento que mi pronto veremos lo contrario.

-o-

El patio delantero de Marshington Abbey estaba sumido en un completo caos. Estaba claro que allí había pasado algo. Prácticamente se quedó sin aliento mientras esperaba a que el vehículo se detuviera. Sabia que las cosas no siempre salían bien, por muchos planes trazados y protectores obstinados que hubiera en ellos.

Elron, el espía retirado y actual ayuda de cámara de Ron, y Kreacher, antiguo contrabandista convertido en mayordomo, estaban supervisando a un ejército de aldeanos golpeando alfombras y limpiando diversos artículos de la casa. El hecho de que ninguno pareciera preocupado en los mas mínimo alivió considerablemente la angustia que le constreñía el pecho. Si algo malo hubiera pasado, el semblante de los hombres seria lo bastante sombrío como para bloquear la luz del sol.

Kreacher se acercó en cuanto Harry y Neville se apearon de sus respectivos carruajes.

\- Buenos días, excelencia. No esperaba verle, señor Potter.

\- Siempre estoy en el momento exacto y en el lugar indicado.

Kreacher sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Es la historia de su vida

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Definitivamente, Dios había guiado sus pasos a lo largo de los años.

 _Lady_ Krum bajó a toda prisa del carruaje, arrebatando su capa de la mano de su marido.

\- Soy _lady_ Krum, ¿y usted es…?

\- Kreacher, _milady_ .-Los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a la menuda dama.

Harry se mordió la mejilla para no sonreír. No conocía mucho a _lady_ Krum, pero las formas de aquella mujer le hacia parecer mucho mas formidable de lo que realmente era. Resultaba bastante gracioso.

 _Lady_ Krum miró al mayordomo con una dulce sonrisa, completamente ajena a sus formas intimidatorias.

\- Buenos días, Kreacher. ¿Está Luna a salvo?

Kreacher asintió, mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Neville para luego volver a centrarse en _lady_ Krum y en su marido, que estaba detrás de ella con aspecto enfadado.

\- Si, todo está bajo control. Ya hemos llevado al señor Montgomery al magistrado. Ro… su excelencia y _lady_ Luna están en el salón.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿El señor Montgomery? ¿El primo de Ron era el presunto cerebro criminal que andaban buscando? No tenia mucho sentido, aunque si ofrecía una mejor explicación al asunto de la localización, puesto Gregory Montgomery también se había criado en aquella casa.

Dean y Neville ya estaba a medio camino de la vivienda cuando Harry dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones. Los Krum iban justo detrás de los hermanos, todavía discutiendo sobre si dama debía esperar o no en el carruaje.

¿Dónde estaba _lady_ Hermione?

Se volvió y se la encontró a la entrada del carruaje, mordiéndose el labio. A pesar de las vehementes palabras que había dicho en el trayecto, sabia que no mantenía la mejor de las relaciones con lady Luna. ¿Estaba mas preocupada por su hermana o por tener que reconocer finalmente que Ron no estaba disponible?

Sin decir ni una palabra, la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. El contacto de sus manos le hizo tragar grueso pero no pudo asimilarlo correctamente. En cuanto bajó, la dama cuadró los hombros y prácticamente salió corriendo detrás de sus hermanos. Harry la siguió a un ritmo mas lento, sintiendo como el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

Marshington Abbey llevaba vacía mas de una década y de pronto albergaba a un buen número de visitas que seguro querrían pasar allí la noche.

Todo apuntaba a que Ron y _lady_ Luna ya estarían comprometidos. Y si no, lo estarían al final del día.

Después de todos los altibajos, la pareja por fin seria feliz, o al menos estaría en camino de serlo.

Algo que también molestaría a _lady_ Hermione.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras entraba en la casa.

-o-

Lo último que esperaba ver al entrar era a _lady_ Hermione preocupándose de verdad por su hermana.

Estaba sentada al lado de Luna, con la falda recogida a un lado y la capa de viaje cayendo por la espalda, deslizándose hasta el suelo como si fuera un lago. Nunca antes la había visto tan despreocupada por su aspecto.

No fingía, ni esbozaba ninguna sonrisa o pose calculada. Estaba completamente concentrada, acariciando el cabello de su hermana para tranquilizarla. Nunca la había visto de ese modo. Parecía… auténtica. Accesible. Aquella era Hermione en estado puro, sin ningún artificio, y Harry no sabia como tomárselo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, solo cuando creía que nadie se estaba fijando en ella, miró a Ron con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

¿De verdad habría sentido algo por él? Hubiera jurado que Ron solo le interesaba por su posición social e influencia. ¿Se habría equivocado? La idea de que lady Hermione estuviera realmente enamorada de Ron no le sentó muy bien. Sintió algo parecido a los celos. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

Intentó distraerse llevándose a Ron a un lado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Su amigo movió la cabeza, pero no le quitó el ojo a _lady_ Luna.

\- Ayer atrapamos a nuestro espía, pero esto era algo mucho mas mundano. Mi primo quería el titulo y creyó que si me atraía hasta aquí lo heredaría de una forma u otra. Y Luna era el cebo.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado. Era algo tan antiguo como el tiempo y uno de los dos problemas con los que las familias aristócratas tenían que lidiar a diario, aunque por fortuna los celos no solían terminar en asesinato.

\- ¿Y esto cómo te afecta?

Ron enarcó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

\- Me afecta en que voy a casarme.

Harry se rió por lo bajo mientras el duque iba al otro lado de la habitación. Le gustaba ver a Ron feliz. Parecía como si su amigo se hubiera deshecho de un halo de oscuridad que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta que existiera. Se apoyó contra la pared y decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba. Observar.

Los hombres estaban hablando, bromeando, disfrutando de su mutua compañía ahora que el peligro había pasado. Las mujeres se unieron a ellos. _Lady_ Hermione se alisó la falda y se enderezó antes de alzar una mano para arreglarse un poco el recogido.

La risa y el amor fluían con tanta naturalidad y abundancia como el té, pero Harry permaneció al margen, esperando y preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a su familia de ese modo.

-o-

\- Nym, si alguna vez me oyes decir que estoy enamorada, te doy permiso para que me golpees en la cabeza con un orinal.

Hermione se tiró en la cama, cansada de haber pasado la mayor parte de las últimas veinticuatros horas metida en un carruaje. Tras estas menos de tres horas en Marshington Abbey, regresaron a Londres. Al fin y al cabo, había que proteger las diferentes reputaciones.

Nymphadora se movía afanosamente por el dormitorio, colocando toallas sobre la pantalla de la chimenea y sacando ropa del vestidor.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el amor? Siempre me ha parecido una emoción encantadora.

\- El amor ha echado por tierra, no uno, sino dos de mis perfectos planes. - se incorporó para sentarse-. Durante casi dos años tuve acceso exclusivo al marqués Krum mientras estuvo en el campo y visitaba a Neville. Cuando llegó el momento de buscar esposa, le hubiera resultado tan fácil elegirme… Pero no, tuvo que enamorarse de alguien que no tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que significa ser y comportarse como una marquesa.

Nym le lanzó una mirada cargada de pragmatismo. Hermione alzó la barbilla y la desafió a que le dijera que todavía no la habían presentado en sociedad cuando Viktor escogió esposa. Pero la doncella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el vestidor.

Hermione recogió los cordones de sus botas de cuero blanco.

\- Y si un duque de pronto decidiera salir de su escondite, lo mas lógico es que eligiera a la mujer mas popular de la temporada para casarse, ¿verdad?. Nym, te digo que el amor provoca que la gente hagas cosas que no tienen ningún sentido.

Nymphadora se fijó en lo sucio que estaba su calzado y frunció el ceño.

\- Tal vez esa es la razón por la que su madre sigue permitiendo que se compre este calzado tan poco práctico.

Un golpe en la puerta evitó que tuviera que responder a aquello. El amor dentro de una familia era bueno y sano. Amaba a su familia. Pero aquello no impedía que pudiera hacer planes lógicos y llevarlos a cabo. Si el resto de personas pudieran cooperar con dichos planes, tal vez pudiera terminar la temporada con su dignidad y reputación intactas.

Mientras Nymphadora se disponía a llenar la bañera, se puso a pensar en sus opciones.

Ahora que el duque estaba definitivamente fuera de su alcance, ¿qué le quedaba?

Lord McLaggen. Aunque tenia que reconocer que saber que había hecho algo mas que una simple visita a su hermana hacia que la situación se tornara un poco mas incómoda.

Y todavía le quedaba la duda de cómo reaccionaria cuando descubriera su secreto. No era tan tonta como para pensar que podría ocultar su deficiencia a su marido con la misma facilidad que al resto de su familia. McLaggen no revelaría nada por orgullo. ¿Cómo lidiaría con ella una vez descubierta la verdad?

\- El agua está lista, _milady_.

Hermione se hundió en la bañera, agradecida. Viajar siempre la dejaba exhausta, y jamás se había desplazado tan rápido ni en circunstancias tan duras como en esta ocasión.

Debían de haber usado todos los caballos de repuesto disponibles entre Londres y Kent para viajar a la velocidad a la que lo hicieron.

\- ¿Tengo que salir a algún sitio esta noche, Nym?

\- El recital de poesía de _lady_ Ginevra que cambiaron de fecha es esta noche. ¿Quiere usar su reciente viaje para enviar sus excusas y no asistir?

Soltó un gemido y se hundió todavía mas en la bañera. Su cabeza flotó en la superficie únicamente. Realmente deseaba ir pero se estaba planteando seriamente su estado físico y anímico.

\- No, no hace falta que nadie se entere de la pequeña aventura de Luna. Esta noche, lo que menos necesito es un escándalo.

Nymphadora asintió y empezó a preparar la ropa que usaría para la velada. Hermione volvió a gemir a medida que el agua caliente llegaba a sus doloridos músculos.

\- ¿Crees que debería permitir que las otras damas exhiban sus habilidades por encima de mi? –inclinó la barbilla hacia abajo y abrió los ojos-. Al fin y al cabo, la modestia es una virtud.

Nymphadora esbozó una sonrisa mientras colocaba una silla cerca de la bañera, se sentaba y abría su grueso cuaderno de secretos.

\- Veamos, _lady_ Ginevra estará presente, por supuesto. –pasó las páginas al principio del cuaderno-. La semana pasada dijo que bailó con lord Draco en dos ocasiones y que paso una cantidad inoportuna de tiempo hablando con él en un rincón.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

\- Si. Según ella es un hombre muy romántico. ¡Puf! Seguro que su hombre misterioso es una opción mucho mejor. ¿Se ha relacionado _lady_ Ginevra con algún otro caballero de forma significativa?

\- No –pasó mas páginas-. Aunque tanto ella como otras damas han intentando hablar con usted sobre lord Dean –alzó la vista confundida-. ¿Y no sobre su excelencia?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Aunque a todas las damas del reino les encantaría llamar la atención de Neville, tiene fama de ser bastante inaccesible. Si quiere casarse, primero debería tener mas vida social.

\- Puede que esté esperando a enamorarse

\- ¡Refrena esa lengua! –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo. Se suponía que, en el fondo, quería que sus hermanos encontraran el amor. Parece que a ellos les importaba mucho ese aspecto, sobre todo a Luna. No obstante, también podían permitirse el lujo de rechazar aquella emoción sin sentido-. ¿Quién mas asistirá?

El sonido de las páginas pasando inundó la estancia. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si supieran de la existencia de ese cuaderno? Seguro que mas de uno realizaría sus mayores esfuerzos por echarle un vistazo. Nymphadora y ella llevaban acumulando cotilleos y noticias varias desde hacia tres años.

No había mucho que no supiera, socialmente hablando.

\- ¿Qué me dices de McLaggen? ¿Ha habido alguien a quien se haya tomado un poco mas en serio desde Luna?

Estaba casi segura de que la respuesta seria un no rotundo; una de las razones que le habían llevado a pensar que nunca había tenido intención de sentar cabeza. Si Luna tenia razón, era su apego a lo que Neville podía ofrecerle lo que se había mantenido firme los últimos años.

\- No.- La voz de la doncella se fue apagando, sin duda sorprendida de que no supieran mas sobre el hombre-. Aquí hay muy poco sobre McLaggen que nos pueda resultar de utilidad. Unos cuantos retazos de información, pero nada importante.

 _¿Y ese cuaderno dice algo sobre mi?_

La voz de su cabeza que imitaba al señor Potter la sorprendió sentada en la bañera, por lo que salpicó un poco de agua en el suelo.

\- ¿ _Milady_? –dejó el cuaderno y empezó a levantarse.

Hermione volvió a recostarse y alcanzó la pastilla de jabón perfumada. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado aquel hombre para meterse en su cabeza? Si, había pasado algunas horas con él, pero ahora no lo tenia cerca, así que debería ser capaz de obviar su existencia.

Miró cómo Nymphadora volvía a abrir el cuaderno en el regazo. ¿Sabría algo la doncella sobre el señor Potter de lo que ella no tuviera conocimiento? La única forma de averiguarlo era preguntándoselo. Nunca antes había tenido ganas de ocultarle algo a Nymphadora.

\- Nym, ¿tenemos algo apuntado sobre el señor Potter? –se enjabonó la piel, intentando parecer despreocupada.

\- ¿El señor Potter?. –La doncella enarcó ambas cejas mientras miraba diferentes páginas del cuaderno-. No recuerdo nada de él. ¿Está en la lista?

\- ¡No! –se volvió al instante para mirar a Nymphadora a la cara; un movimiento que hizo que el agua volviera a desbordarse-. Desde luego que no está en la lista.

Nymphadora la miró como si estuviera pensando cómo formular la siguiente pregunta. No sabia exactamente lo que iba a preguntarle, pero sí que no quería responderle. Así que empezó a secarse con dilación.

\- ¿Por qué no volvemos a ponernos con el poema? Queda poco para que me vaya.

-o-

\- He cambiado de idea. Recitaremos una obra de teatro –le comunicó _lady_ Ginevra dando saltitos.

\- ¿Una obra de teatro? –entregó su abrigo a la sirvienta que esperaba pacientemente, pero mantuvo consigo el bolso de mano. La curiosidad bailaba en sus ojos ambarinos.

\- Si, ¿no es maravilloso? –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, enganchando su brazo al de ella- sé que dije poesía, pero una obra de teatro es mucho mejor ,¿verdad?

\- Honestamente… ¿no deberías considerar que una obra de teatro podría quitarte protagonismo? –razonó la castaña- tu idea principal es sorprender a tu hombre misterioso, ¿no es así?

\- Oh. Pues ahora que lo dices, tiene mucho sentido –musitó pensativa- tienes razón. Es mejor no arriesgarse.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Era mucho mejor así. No solo por beneficio de su amiga, sino también por ella misma. Las improvisaciones las detestaba y había cuidado mucho sus ensayos para recitar el poema que tenia preparado.

\- Buenas noches, _lady_ Hermione.

La tensión trepó por su espalda. ¿De verdad era el señor Potter o solo se estaba volviendo a imaginar su voz? Se dio la vuelta para encontrárselo con un aspecto impúdicamente fresco, teniendo en cuenta que había sufrido en su cuerpo el mismo incómodo viaje que ella. Rogó por parecer tan descansada como él.

\- Buenas noches. Señor Potter, ¿verdad?

Le vio sonreír, como si su intento infantil de mantener las distancias con él le divirtiera mas que molestarle. Cómo despreciaba esa atractiva sonrisa.

\- Casi. ¿También recitará algo esta noche?

\- Por supuesto que si –intervino Ginny, con un leve apretón en su brazo-. Lo hace increíblemente bien. Aunque no he podido convencerla de que recite mas de un poema, así que asegúrese de no perdérselo.

\- Estoy seguro de que su lectura será igual de cautivadora, _lady_ Ginevra. Me abstendré de abandonar el salón durante toda la velada para no perderme ni una sola actuación.

Ginevra soltó una risita tonta mientras el señor Potter le hacia una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la mesa de refrigerio dispuesta a lo largo de una pared del salón.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –susurró Hermione

\- ¿El señor Potter? Mi padre insistió. Dijo que era la única forma que tenia de hablar con él sobre unas minas de estaño.

Volvió a relajarse. Si le habían invitado por asuntos de negocios, no permanecería mucho tiempo en el salón.


	17. Capitulo 15

**Hola! Sigo viva! Disculpen, estoy en la recta final de mis estudios y no me ha sido posible pillar tiempo para escribir.**  
 **Aqui os dejo otro capitulo mas que he podido por fin terminar.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que aun apuestan por mi.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Los recitales de poesía solían ser tremendamente aburridos y la pesadilla de cualquier caballero. Y aquel no iba a ser menos. Sin embargo, Harry no se lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera una explosión hubiera podido levantarlo de la silla en la que estaba sentado en la parte trasera del salón. En primer lugar, porque no deseaba encontrarse con un cliente que ansiaba cerrar una inversión química con él. Y en segundo lugar, y mas importante, porque sentía curiosidad por saber qué poema había escogido para recitar _lady_ Hermione.

Observó atentamente los movimientos de la dama que miraba el libro con devoción y delicadeza. Era evidente que amaba los libros y que en sus manos estaban seguros.

Después de un rato, _lady_ Hermione por fin se levantó, con esa gracia que la caracterizaba. Después de la joven anterior, que mas que recitar había tartamudeado, cualquier supondría una mejora cualitativa.

\- Vagaba solitario como una nube –empezó a leer-, que flota en lo alto sobre valles y colinas…

Harry se enderezó en su asiento. Las otras jóvenes habían elegido cursilerías románticas sin sentido sobre amantes condenados y apuestos pretendientes. Y aunque era muy probable que aquel poema terminara discurriendo en el mismo sentido, el primer verso le atravesó como una daga.

Era realmente increíble. Recitaba de forma clara, sin necesidad de tener la vista pegada al libro, e incluso logró introducir cierta inflexión y emoción en sus palabras. Su voz lo hipnotizaba. No sabia describir ese timbre tan especial que lo arrullaba y lo guiaba por las letras de aquel libro. ¿Por qué una oradora tan consumada como ella solo iba a recitar un poema? _Lady_ Ginevra, que también era buena, aunque no tanto como _lady_ Hermione, ya había leído dos poemas.

Cuando empezó con el segundo verso, se dio cuenta de que era una poema sobre flores. Sin duda, era una actuación impecable. Pero lo que mas impactó a Harry era su expresión. Dulce y solemne. Se la veía tan relajada y feliz mientras leía. Como si estuviera viviendo en su propio mundo donde no tenia que fingir. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia?

\- Porque a menudo, tendido en mi diván, pensativo o con ánimo cansado…

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa al imaginarse a _lady_ Hermione sobre un diván, meditando sobre los misterios de la vida. No encajaba con la joven serena y refinada con la que tanto había coincidido últimamente.

Cuando llegó al último verso, sin embargo, vislumbró una sospechosa humedad en sus ojos y no tuvo muy claro si solo se trataba de puro teatro.

\- Y, entonces, mi corazón se llena de placer y baila con los narcisos.

Los aplausos resonaron en la estancia mientras ella cerraba el libro y hacia una reverencia. Fueron un poco mas rápidos y entusiastas que la ovación por cortesía que recibieron algunas otras jóvenes. En ese momento no le cupo la menor duda de que durante los próximos días Granger House se llenaría de narcisos de muchos caballeros convencidos de que estaban siendo los mas inteligentes con aquel gesto.

Cuando el recital llegó a su fin, los asistentes empezaron a charlar entre si. Aunque sabia que debía abandonar aquel salón y dejar que los demás desplegaran sus habilidades en el arte del cortejo, no pudo marcharse sin hablar con ella. Se estaba obsesionando con eso de ver si podía tambalear, aunque solo fuera un poco, la fachada tan perfecta tras la que _lady_ Hermione se ocultaba.

\- Bien hecho.

Empezó a oír su voz antes de que se girará por completo hacia él.

\- Gracias

Esperó a que su lengua se le ocurriera algún comentario ingenioso que hacer a continuación, pero se quedó callado. En realidad, había estado impresionante. Y el resplandor por el triunfo obtenido la hacia todavía mas bella de lo habitual. Sin nada que objetar, se quedó simplemente mirándola con admiración.

\- Esperaba que nos deleitara con un segundo poema.

\- Es usted muy amable, señor Potter.

Tosió ligeramente para despejar la repentina tensión que sintió en la garganta.

\- ¿Es uno de sus poemas preferidos? Parece conocerlo muy bien

La leve sonrisa que ella le regalo le pareció mas suave, mas real que cualquier que hubiera visto en sus labios con anterioridad.

\- En realidad, mi intención era recitar algo de Shakespeare pero… me tentó la idea de bailar en un campo de flores.

\- ¿Sola?

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella?

Un leve rubor tiñó el borde de sus altos pómulos.

\- A veces

¿También coqueteaba ella? Se la veía tan aturdida como él mismo. Parecía que las pullas y ácidas observaciones a las que estaban acostumbrados se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia. Después de verla con _lady_ Luna en Marshington Abbey, ya no creía que fuera tan manipuladora y calculadora como pensó en un primer momento.

Ahora era una persona real. Humana. Hermosa.

Y que por lo visto estaba a punto de concluir su conversación.

 _Lady_ Hermione esbozó una amplia sonrisa, extendió el brazo hacia un caballero que estaba detrás de él y le rodeó para continuar recibiendo elogios.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando la vio sonreír con afectación a sus espaldas ante la avalancha de cumplidos. Aquel momento había sido solo eso, un momento. La dama no había encontrado ninguna razón para usar sus tretas en su contra y la admiración que el había demostrado por su oratoria había sido sincera. Eso era todo.

Pasó el resto de la velada repartiendo vagos cumplidos al resto de las jóvenes y hablando de negocios de vez en cuando con algunos de los padres a los que habían arrastrado al evento. Si evitó deliberadamente volver a coincidir con cierta dama vestida de blanco, nadie pareció darse cuenta.

-o-

\- Menuda cantidad de narcisos.

Hermione levantó la vista del lienzo para encontrarse con Luna, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con la boca abierta ante la escena que tenia lugar en el salón de la planta de arriba. Durante toda la mañana no habían dejado de llegar ramos de brillantes flores amarillas. Había tardado un tiempo, pero había conseguido colocarlos todos sobre algunos muebles y el suelo, de modo que pareciera una cascada. Y ahora los estaba pintando. El efecto era bastante bonito.

Luna entró en la estancia y tocó con el dedo el borde de una de las flores.

\- ¿Para qué son?

\- Las estoy pintando –se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando el semblante de Luna paso de la fascinación a la irritación-. Anoche leí un poema sobre narcisos en casa de Ginevra.

Luna enarcó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Saliste anoche? Yo caí rendida en la cama y no me he despertado hasta las diez de la mañana.

\- Bueno, es comprensible. Yo no pasé la noche anterior escapando de un loco para terminar comprometida.

Esperó la dolorosa punzada que creía que vendría al recordar que el duque de Marshington ya no seria su salvación. Pero nunca llegó. Todo lo contrario, sintió algo sospechosamente parecido a la felicidad por su hermana.

Un vistazo a la sonrisa de Luna bastó para confirmarle lo que ya sabia. Si, estaba encantada de que Luna hubiera encontrado el amor que tanto ansiaba. Además, la unión de su familia con otro poderoso duque no perjudicaría en nada a su posición.

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda? –volvió a centrarse en el lienzo.

Fue consciente mas que nunca de las escasas conversaciones que mantenía con su hermana. Por temor a exponerse y darse a conocer en profundidad por ella, había mantenido las distancias. Ahora empezaba a lamentar los momentos perdidos, dado que su hermana pronto se marcharía. Tal vez pudiera pasar las próximas semanas fortaleciendo su deteriorada relación.

\- El sábado.

Se le cayó el pincel de los dedos. Su cuerpo se paralizó en contra de su voluntad ante la noticia.

\- ¿El sábado? Pero… eso es pasado mañana.

\- Ron tiene una licencia especial desde hace casi una semana. Vamos a casarnos y a mudarnos a Marshington Abbey para empezar a poner las cosas en orden.

\- Pero… es demasiado pronto –dejó la paleta antes de que esta se cayera también al suelo. La caída del pincel solo le había estropeado el caballete. No quería arriesgarse una segunda.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero así es mejor. Ahora tendrás el salón de visitas para ti sola. Ya no te molestarán los pocos caballeros que vengan a visitarme.

\- Yo… creo que te echaré de menos

Fue difícil discernir a quién le sorprendió mas esa declaración, si a Luna o a ella, pero en cuanto salió por su boca supo que era verdad. Daba igual lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellas los últimos años, Hermione sabia que Luna estaría allí siempre que la necesitara.

Tal vez incluso aunque conociera la verdad sobre su secreto.

¿De verdad podría decírselo? ¿Seria capaz de encontrar las palabras? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Solo lo sabia Nymphadora.

Luna se sentó en el sofá mas cercano a la silla en la que estaba ella. Se la veía un poco vacilante.

\- Esta tarde, mamá y yo hemos ido de visita a casa de _lady_ Susan

\- Sin duda es la que mas rápido difundirá la noticia sobre tu boda –asintió Hermione.

\- Si, eso es lo que imaginábamos –echó un vistazo a la habitación y después se inclinó hacia delante entusiasmada-. ¡Ah! Y después paramos a tomar un café de camino a casa, y, ¿a qué no adivinas con quién nos encontramos?

\- ¿Con quién? –imitó su movimiento, en señal de intimidad fraternal.

\- Con la señorita Lavender Brown. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Parpadeó un par de veces. Se había olvidado de que Lavender vendría a la capital. Con todo lo que había sucedido, a Nymphadora y a ella se les pasó responder a su carta. Tampoco es que Lavender fuera a sorprenderse. Hermione omitía responder el correo a menudo.

\- Me escribió hace un tiempo, dijo que iba a venir a Londres a visitar a su tía.

\- Debo confesar que me sorprende que leas tu correspondencia. Si no supiera de tu destreza literaria, habría jurado que la tirabas a la chimenea.

\- Nada mas lejos, querida hermana. Me ofendes terriblemente. Pero basta. Lavender ha recibido una propuesta de matrimonio del señor MacMillan.

\- ¿En serio? Supongo que podría irle peor.

\- También podría irle mejor –se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y procedió a desempeñar el poderoso papel de la reina de los cotilleos-. Ha venido a Londres para ver si puede conseguirlo. Por supuesto que nadie espera que termine con un partido con titulo, pero Lavender es bastante guapa.

\- ¿Todavía…? –agitó la mano delante de su boca.

\- ¿Todavía qué? –se desconcertó la castaña sin entender sus gestos.

\- ¿Todavía tartamudea? –preguntó Luna en un susurro casi inaudible-. Cuando habla, ¿sigue haciendo eso con las m y las p?

\- Creo que si –empezó a recoger sus pinturas-. ¿Crees que importará? Es decir, puede hacer de todo. Y está claro que no es ninguna estúpida. He sido testigo de cómo hacia sumas mentales mas rápido que una modista.

Lavender tartamudeaba, pero había hecho un estupendo trabajo para disimularlo. Gracias a lo cual, se había ganado la reputación de ser extremadamente silenciosa, pero seguramente el resto de sus virtudes eclipsarían aquel pequeño inconveniente.

Luna sonrió.

\- Si, tiene buena cabeza para los números. ¿Y la viste en la partida de caza del año pasado? Su caballo saltó esa valla y ella ni se inmutó. Yo ni siquiera me atreví a intentarlo.

\- Recuerdo a Dean trepando por los setos mientras jugaba a la gallinita ciega con los niños –repuso de mejor humor.

Montar a caballo no era su actividad favorita, pero no la aborrecía tanto como había hecho creer a la gente. A veces, era agotador parecer tan distante.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, estuvieron riéndose de las experiencias de aquel día. Hermione era incapaz de recordar en su privilegiada memoria cuando fue la última vez que había pasado un tiempo agradable con su hermana… y se lamentó por ello. No sabia en qué momento se había distanciado tanto pero deseó de corazón poder restablecer esa unión fraternal.

Sus pensamientos se opacaron al no olvidar la expresión de Luna cuando le preguntó por la tartamudez de Lavender.

\- Luna, ¿de verdad crees que la forma de hablar de Lavender puede perjudicarla a la hora de conseguir un marido?

\- ¿Tú no? –respondió tras unos instantes de meditación.

\- No debería

Quizá fuera porque la conocía desde niña, pero el problema en el habla de la joven nunca le había supuesto ningún problema. Lavender podía aportar una gran cantidad de beneficios al matrimonio ¿verdad? ¿No debería contar también eso?

Sinceramente, nunca se había parado a pensar mucho en las perspectivas de matrimonio de otras personas, salvo que afectaran a las suyas propias. ¿Qué decía eso de ella? Si, se estaba acercando a su objetivo, pero aquel rasgo de su carácter no era en absoluto atractivo.

Luna soltó un suspiro.

\- Sé que no debería ser así, pero la mayoría de caballeros de Londres quieren una esposa que esté a su altura en la sociedad.

Miró a su hermana, esperando, deseando ver algo que le dijera que Luna realmente no se creía aquello. Que no pensaba que la incapacidad de Lavender para hablar perfectamente la hiciera menos digna.

Pero no la encontró.

Vio desagrado ante la verdad de la observación. Vio dolor porque las perspectivas no fuera a llegar a buen puerto. Pero también vio aceptación del hecho de que aquello limitaba el potencial de Lavender.

Si Luna opinaba eso sobre Lavender, ¿qué pensaría si Hermione le reconocía que no solo no aportaría nada valioso al matrimonio, sino que podría ocasionar mas problemas a su marido? El tartamudeo de Lavender era un inconveniente, pero podía hacer todo lo que se suponía que una esposa tenia que hacer.

Recogió el pincel y volvió a pintar sobre el lienzo.

\- Creo que Lavender es una muchacha encantadora y que cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerla como esposa.

\- No tenia ni idea de que fuerais tan amigas –se levantó, sin duda triste porque aquella conversación hubiera terminado como otras muchas antes.

A Hermione también le dio mucha lástima. Pero no sabia que otra cosa podía hacer.

Luna fue hacia la puerta.

\- Te dejo con tus narcisos.

Hermione se quedó mirando una de las flores del lienzo. Puede que Lavender tuviera mucho que ofrecer, pero su tartamudeo la había mantenido al margen de la comunidad, donde había desarrollado unas habilidades sociales, cuanto menos, mediocres. Y aunque no estaba preparada para arriesgar su reputación para mejorar las posibilidades de Lavender, seguro que había algo que podía hacer para, por lo menos, tener un futuro mas prometedor.

Así tal vez Luna cambiaria de opinión.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, refrenaría cualquier impulso de confesar su secreto.

-o-

El domingo trajo una mañana soleada llena de cantos de pájaros.

Hermione, en cambio, se despertó enfadada con el mundo y desesperada por encontrar de una vez lo que necesitaba. Luna no les acompañaría en la mesa del desayuno ni en el banco familiar de la capilla Grosvenor. Se había casado el día anterior, escapando con suma elegancia de la soltería y dejando atrás el tratamiento de _lady_ para ganarse el de _su excelencia_

Algo que ella jamás podría reclamar porque esa temporada no había ningún otro duque que hubiera mostrado interés en contraer nupcias. El recordatorio de que sus planes se estaban desmoronando sin remedio le dejó un regusto amargo en la boca. Tampoco ayudó mucho que una cara desconocida le entregara la bandeja del desayuno.

El aroma a chocolate terminó por ponerle los nervios de punta.

Nymphadora no estaba.

Y, por si fuera poco, le había enviado chocolate.

\- ¿Quién eres? –espetó, sin importarle que, en teoría, debería haber sabido su identidad. Al fin y al cabo, la muchacha trabajaba en la casa y seguramente era una de las doncellas.

\- Hannah, _milady_

Se fijó en los mechones de rizos rubios que sobresalían de un lado de la cofia y que se movían mientras la temblorosa sirvienta intentaba hacer una torpe reverencia, todavía sosteniendo la bandeja.

Su ceño se hizo aun más pronunciado.

\- ¿Dónde está Nymphadora?

La doncella llevó la bandeja hasta su cama. Normalmente Hermione la colocaba sobre el tocador para ir desayunando mientras se peinaba. Pero aquella mañana eso no seria posible. Que la niña mimada de la casa se arreglara sola el pelo seria la comidilla de las dependencias de los sirvientes. En realidad lo detestaba porque siempre se había considerado una persona resuelta e independiente. Así que se limitó a desarroparse y a sentarse sobre el colchón. Hasta que supiera qué estaba pasando, no le quedaba mas remedio que rebajarse a las expectativas de Hannah.

En cuanto se vio libre de cargas, la sirvienta hizo otra reverencia, mas elegante aunque no menos trémula.

\- Me temo que Nymphadora no se encuentra bien esta mañana.

El sorbo de chocolate que acababa de beber se convirtió en pánico mientras se deslizaba por su garganta.

\- No se encuentra bien, ¿dices?

\- Si, _milady_. Se ha caído por las escaleras esta mañana y la han tenido que llevar de vuelta a su cama.

Un segundo sorbo no aminoró el temor que se estaba apoderando de ella, pero hizo todo lo posible para que la doncella no lo notara. Y teniendo en cuenta la expresión de alivio que cruzó por el rostro de la joven, sus esfuerzos habían surtido efecto. La muchacha se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el vestidor con los rizos balanceándose de una forma que le crispó los nervios. Nymphadora nunca iba tan despeinada.

En cuanto Hannah desapareció en el vestidor, removió el chocolate, pero la mano le temblaba tanto que dejó con cuidado la taza a un lado y cruzó las manos sobre la colcha.

Después, se obligó a respirar profundamente por la nariz mientras se imaginaba como las emociones negativas abandonaban su cuerpo por los dedos de los pies. Necesitaba auto controlarse o, al menos, aparentarlo.

\- ¿Ha ido alguien a por un médico?

No era la primera vez en los últimos diez años que Nymphadora caía enferma, pero sí la primera en la que se encontraba lo suficientemente indispuesta como para quedarse en la cama. ¿Se habría hecho mucho daño? Nymphadora sabia lo importante que era para ella. Si se había quedado en su habitación, la cosa tenia que ser bastante grave.

Hannah la miró confundida a medida que salía del vestidor con la ropa que Hermione se pondría ese día.

\- No, _milady_. No hacia mas que decir que estaba perfectamente. No fue hasta que casi volvió a caerse por las escaleras por segunda vez cuando la señora Lupin la amenazó con atarla a la cama si no se iba a descansar.

Mientras compartía aquella información, vio cómo el rubor se abría paso por las mejillas de la muchacha. Probablemente era la conversación mas larga que había mantenido jamás con un miembro de la familia.

¿Y ahora qué? Quería, necesitaba, ir a ver y cuidar de su amiga, pero tenia una reputación que mantener, incluso entre el personal de la casa. No podía dar a nadie ningún motivo que hiciera sospechar de su estrecha relación con Nymphadora.

\- Por favor, encárgate de que busquen a un módico de inmediato. No creo que tú ni cualquier otra doncella pueda cumplir mis exigencias. Quiero a Nymphadora de vuelta lo antes posible.

Volvió la cabeza y centró toda su atención en la bandeja para que Hannah no viera la mueca que hizo por la declaración tan insensible que acababa de salir por su boca. El frufrú de la falda de la sirvienta al salir de su dormitorio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Un hondo suspiro brotó de sus labios. Empezar el día sin Nymphadora había sido un duro golpe para ella. Deseaba de corazón su pronta recuperación.

Lo primero que haría seria peinarse minuciosamente. Llevaba realizándose los peinados mas elaborados desde que tenia catorce años. Además hoy era domingo, por tanto, podía prescindir de la lectura de periódicos y de la correspondencia.

Hoy era día de misa. No le hacia ninguna gracia acudir a la iglesia. Después de la boda de su hermana, alabar a Dios era una hipocresía. Había sido un auténtico suplicio. Sobre todo, porque había estado junto a su hermana, frente al señor Potter.

Sabia que los dos hombres eran amigos, pero no se imaginaba que tenían una relación tan estrecha como para que el duque escogiera a un simple caballero como su acompañante en la boda.

Y por supuesto, hasta ayer también había sido la única familia que no estaba al tanto de las actividades clandestinas del duque mientras estuvo ausente. Tal vez al final le había venido bien no casarse con él. No hubiera podido mantener su secreto a salvo de un experimentado espía.

Dio un mordisco a una tostada, intentando infundirse cierto entusiasmo a la idea de convertirse en _lady_ McLaggen.

La doncella regresó al dormitorio y ordenó un par de zapatillas de baile.

Hermione la miró enarcando ambas cejas. ¿De verdad había vuelto al vestidor en vez de atender a su petición?

\- ¿Hannah? ¿Y el médico?

\- ¿Ahora, _milady_? –volvió a ruborizarse.

\- Si. Ahora –replicó, tajante, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

La doncella abandonó la habitación a toda prisa.

No tardarían mucho en enviar a algún lacayo en busca del médico, de modo que cambió el vestido y el calzado que Hannah había seleccionado por otros zapatos que le gustaban mas. Iba a resultarle difícil permitir que alguien mas la vistiera cuando estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo por si misma. Excepto abrocharse. Ni siquiera ella era lo suficientemente ágil para hacerlo.

Cuando Hannah volvió, Hermione estaba sentada en la misma posición que cuando se había ido. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate sin ocultar la sonrisa que le produjo la estupefacción con que la joven miró su nuevo atuendo. La vio deslizar un dedo por el encaje. Seguro que estaba intentando convencerse de que no se había vuelto loca por pensar que había dejado un vestido adornado con lazos instantes antes.

Que siguiera con la duda. Así no estaría tan pendiente de ella. Pasar un domingo sin Nymphadora no seria el fin, aunque estaba convencida de que mantenerse en constante alerta, la dejaría agotada. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar a Dios para que su amiga no se hubiera hecho mucho daño y estuviera mejor el lunes.


	18. Capitulo 16

Nymphadora no mejoró.

Para cuando Hannah le llevó su bandeja con el desayuno el lunes por la mañana, Hermione estaba a punto de comerse sus pinturas. Su estómago llevaba dos horas quejándose amargamente, e incluso consideró la idea de arriesgarse y beber un trago de la jarra de agua que había al lado del palanganero. Todo el mundo en la casa estaba convencido de que solía dormir hasta pasadas las diez, y que por lo tanto no tenia que estar lista antes de esa hora.

Solo Nymphadora y ella sabían que normalmente estaba despierta y a medio vestir a las ocho.

Hannah había ganado un poco de confianza durante la noche. Por lo menos no le temblaban las manos mientras le preparaba el vestido. Tampoco le lanzaba miradas furtivas cada dos por tres, como si buscara su aprobación hasta para respirar.

Incluso le sonrió cuando le aseguró que el médico había pasado por allí esa misma mañana.

\- Ha dicho que la pierna no está rota, aunque el dolor hizo que Nymphadora estuviera despierta toda la noche y cubierta de sudor por la mañana. Le ha recetado láudano hasta que baje la hinchazón. Estará andando en unos días.

Hermione fue presa de ciertos sentimientos incompatibles. Se alegraba que no fuera nada grave pero por otro lado pensaba: ¿Cómo se las arreglaría sin ella?

-o-

Harry pasó la página del libro y se hundió mas en el sillón de cuero del club. Hacia media hora que debería haber ido a casa para cambiarse de ropa para la noche, pero por primera vez en su vida no le apetecía relacionarse con la élite social de Londres. Tampoco estaba muy por la labor de ponerse a hablar de negocios; por eso había decidido pasar la tarde en el club, donde solo oía chismes y bromas acerca de caballos, perros de caza y alguna que otra disputa familiar.

Esa era una de las razones por las que pagaba la cuantiosa cuota anual. El club era un refugio para un hombre como él. Un lugar en el que no se permitía hacer ningún tipo de transacción comercial.

Puede que se quedara allí toda la noche. Tenia en las manos un libro medianamente decente y, si se aburría, siempre podía jugar al billar.

Sonrió complacido mientras pasaba otra página.

\- Disculpe, señor Potter, ha llegado un mensaje para usted.

Harry miró al portero que extendía en su dirección una bandeja de playa con un trozo de papel doblado. Aceptó la nota con cierta duda latiendo en sus dedos.

\- Gracias

Rompió el sello con inquietud. Se podían contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que le habían enviado un mensaje al club, y siempre se había tratado de algo serio y de parte de alguien que trabajaba para el Ministerio de la Guerra.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la nota venia de Dean, que le preguntaba si podía pasarse por Granger House aquella tarde. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ni el rey ni el país le necesitaban con urgencia, sintió como se deshacía el nudo que tenia en el estómago, aunque todavía supo mantener un notable recelo. El mensaje era mas impreciso que critico, pero tras cinco años relacionándose con el Ministerio, siempre se esperaba lo peor.

¿Estaría alguien enfermo? ¿Le pasaba algo a _lady_ Hermione? En teoría Ron y Luna deberían estar instalados en Marshington Abbey, pero ¿y si algo había ido mal?

Granger House no estaba tan cerca del club, pero la distancia era lo suficientemente corta como para ir a pie en circunstancias normales. Este no era el caso, así que se decidió a pedir un carruaje.

El mayordomo lo recibió en cuanto se presentó en la casa y le abrió la puerta. Todavía no parecía muy contento de verle, aunque el ligero ceño con el que le había dado la bienvenida cuando fue a visitar a las damas había desaparecido. No debía de tratarse de ninguna emergencia si el sirviente le recibía de ese modo.

\- Buenas tardes, señor. Lord Dean dijo que tal vez se uniría a ellos. ¿Me permite su sombrero y abrigo?

Harry le dio sus pertenencias mientras la preocupación daba paso a la curiosidad.

¿Unirse a ellos? ¿Quién mas estaría?

En ese momento Dean apareció en el vestíbulo y esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verle.

\- Has venido. Bien. -se detuvo y le miró de arriba abajo-. Creo que debería haber sido un poco mas especifico. No se trata de nada importante. Hermione ha decidido quedarse en casa esta noche, así que Neville ha invitado a varios caballeros para cenar y jugar una partida de cartas. Sin mujeres alrededor. ¿No te parece un plan estupendo?

De hecho, sí que lo era. Solamente esperaba que no hablaran de negocios porque entonces sí que se sentiría decepcionado.

\- Me temo que no voy vestido para la cena -manifestó con auténtico pesar.

\- Todavía sigo teniendo ropa aquí, aunque está un poco pasada de moda. La de Neville te quedaría muy grande -señaló las escaleras, invitándolo a subir.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa. Eso era quedarse corto. La ropa de Dean podía llevarla sin problemas. Al final, terminó por sonreír.

\- ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

\- Arriba a la izquierda. Es la cuarta puerta a la derecha. ¿Te acompaño?

Harry se rió al ver que Dean se dirigía al salón de donde provenían risas masculinas. Debía de estar cansado de escoltar a sus hermanas por toda la ciudad.

\- No, puedo encontrarla yo solo.

\- Ven con nosotros cuando estés listo. Creo que la cena no se servirá hasta dentro de una hora -se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Harry subió las escaleras y accedió al corredor que había a la izquierda. Pero antes de poder seguir, vio cómo una puerta se abría de par en par y por ella salía a toda prisa una mujer angustiada.

\- Lo siento, señor - dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga-. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Un gesto de negación fue todo lo que necesitó la joven para salir corriendo de allí. Miro a través de la puerta abierta que había a escasos metros de distancia. Solo una persona en esa casa podía tratar a una sirvienta de tal modo que abandonara la habitación llorando.

Harry no sentía nada mas que respeto por Neville y también estaba empezando a admirar a Dean. Que alguien como Hermione se hubiera criado entre esos hombres era algo que lo asombraba. ¿Acaso no veía en lo que se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Tampoco se daba cuenta su familia?

¿Por qué no hacían nada? Tal vez la daban por perdida. Una semana antes, él mismo hubiera estado de acuerdo con esa teoría, pero después había visto la determinación que mostró a la hora de rescatar a su hermana y cómo la consoló. Esa no era la forma de actuar de alguien que no podía cambiar. Dios podía hacer maravillas con un poco de buena voluntad. Tal vez un pequeño empujón podría enviarla de nuevo por el sendero correcto.

En cualquier caso, había que hacer algo antes de que aterrorizara a todo el servicio.

Tres zancadas le sirvieron para alcanzar el umbral de la puerta que la doncella había dejado abierta. Echó un vistazo al interior y vio una cama llena de volantes y encajes rosas y verdes.

Tenia que tratarse de su dormitorio.

El calor ascendió por su cuello, así que se obligó a apartar la mirada de la cama. Había esperado encontrarse con una sala de estar o algo similar. Por muy nobles que fueran sus intenciones, no podía entrar en su dormitorio. Para su sorpresa, se vio invadido por una sensación de decepción y fracaso. No sabia por qué le molestaba tanto, pero no le parecía bien que una familia tan cortés como los Granger tuviera un cactus espinoso de ese calibre.

Aunque no pudiera entrar, tampoco era capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Y a pesar de que a primera vista todo parecía normal, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo de lo que estaba viendo era un poco raro.

El dormitorio era un derroche de color. Además de los distintos tonos de rosas y verdes con los que estaba decorada, todas las paredes tenían cuadros muy vívidos y unos cuantos mas apoyados en el caballete que había cerca de la ventana. Todos ellos iban firmados con una elegante y fina H en la esquina inferior. Había admirado sus pantallas de la chimenea, pero aquellas pinturas eran auténticas obras maestras. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de la excepcional pintora que era?

Y en medio de todo aquel color, como si se tratara de un faro iluminando la estancia con su luz blanca, estaba Hermione.

Estaba sentada sobre un escritorio de madera clara, inclinada sobre un papel que giraba cada pocos segundos. Torcía una y otra vez la cabeza para mirar hacia los lados mientras recorría el dedo por la superficie.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo?

La oyó gruñir y después arrojó el papel sobre el escritorio.

Un pensamiento empezó a formarse en su mente; algo demasiado increíble como para transformarse en palabras lógicas.

La vio sacar otro trozo de papel y sumergir la pluma en el tintero. Después, cuadró los hombros como si se tratara de un soldado dispuesto para entrar en combate y colocó la pluma en el papel.

Sus movimientos eran precisos, dudaban un instante y continuaban con trazos suaves y elegantes, como una delicada brisa que acariciara la piel. Quizás había escrito una frase y de repente, se detuvo. Sin verla realmente, percibió cómo su ceño se fruncía y sus dedos arrugaban ligeramente el borde del papel. Volvió a usar la pluma, dudando terriblemente y tras un suspiro frustrado, convirtió el papel en una bola y la lanzó contra la chimenea.

Sin embargo, erró el tiro y la bola acabó en sus pies, arrastrándose entre ligeros botes. Su caligrafía se percibía entre las arrugas del papel. Era femenina y perfecta.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan frustrada? ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Acaso no sabia…?

Su mente era un caos. No sabia que pensar sobre lo que estaba viendo. ¿Debería dar media vuelta e irse? ¿Quedarse?

Miró por encima del hombro, como si fuera capaz de ver a Dean y a Neville a través del suelo y las paredes. ¿Lo sabrían?

Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire como para que irrumpiera en aquella habitación desempeñando el papel de vengador de la sirvienta para cuestionar el tratamiento que _lady_ Hermione daba a presto de la humanidad.

Decidió dejarla con su lucha contra el papel y regresó al pasillo, rogando para que se le presentara la oportunidad de abordar el asunto con Neville. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Su lugar en aquella familia todavía no estaba lo suficientemente asentado como para manejar un secreto de esa magnitud.

Pero entonces un sollozo ahogado envió un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral y se quedó petrificado.

No podía hacerlo. No podía dejarla. No en esas condiciones.

Imaginarse a la altiva _lady_ Hermione sumida en un mar de lágrimas le confundía sobremanera. Saber que precisamente era eso lo que estaba pasando hizo que su cerebro dejara de funcionar y se guiara solo por el instinto.

Su deber era ayudar a una mujer que estaba llorando. Sin importar las razones.

Soltó un suspiro, suplicó en silencio para que Dios se apiadara de él y cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Hermione se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo. Detener las lágrimas siempre la dejaba con la cara roja e hinchada, así que sabia que no debía intentarlo. Cuando el llanto llegaba, era preferible dejarlo fluir, limpiar el estropicio y seguir adelante como si nunca hubiera pasado. La mayoría de las veces incluso se sentía mucho mejor después.

No, no había nada malo en llorar, siempre que uno se permitiera ese momento de debilidad en privado. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado sobre el hombro de Nymphadora?

Eso si, aunque había empapado el hombro de su amiga en innumerables ocasiones, no había llorado frente a nadie mas desde que era pequeña. No desde que conoció a Nymphadora y las dos trazaron un plan destinado a engañar a todo el mundo para que creyeran que Hermione era tan perfecta como cualquier otra joven aristócrata.

Su querida Nym.

No había podido ir a verla y eso la estaba consumiendo. El precio que debía pagar para mantener su reputación le dolía horrores. Y para colmo, no lograba buscar una solución. Ahora estaba ahí, sentada, creyendo que escribiendo una carta a su querida amiga, disminuiría su pesar, su dolor por no verla y saber cómo estaba.

Siempre habían estado juntas. Ella la había salvado de aquel trágico suceso. Si la sociedad supiera la verdad…

La desesperación volvió a llenarle los ojos de lágrimas.

Se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que Hannah saliera de su habitación llorando, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía permitir que la doncella la viera en ese estado. No confiaba en ella.

Buscó una zona seca del pañuelo para enjugar esa nueva tanda de lágrimas.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin Nymphadora?

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Sujetó el pañuelo con mas fuerza. Aquella voz con ligero acento escocés la atravesó por completo, poniendo todo su cuerpo en alerta, incluso los dedos de los pies, que se curvaron tensos dentro de su calzado. En ese momento no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para lidiar con aquel hombre.

Si es que era real, ya que últimamente a su conciencia le había dado por adoptar esa voz a menudo.

\- ¿ _Lady_ Hermione?

Se volvió sobre su silla y se sorprendió al encontrárselo con el brazo extendido, ofreciéndole un pañuelo limpio con semblante preocupado. Se preguntó si no iba hacer leña del árbol caído. Soltar alguna pulla sobre su inteligencia o falta de ambición.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando encontrar en su expresión alguna señal que le dijera qué estaba pensando. ¿Habría llegado justo cuando la oyó llorar, o llevaba el tiempo suficiente para ver su batalla con la carta?

Decidió aceptar el pañuelo que le ofrecía , ya que el que tenia en la mano no era mas que un trozo empapado e inservible de tela.

\- Gracias

Le vio mover los pies y mirar a su alrededor mientras se secaba los ojos con mas delicadeza que antes. No necesitaba impresionar al señor Potter, pero tenia algunos hábitos tan profundamente arraigados en su interior que era imposible no actuar conforme a ellos.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? -repitió él.

\- Ya me ha proporcionado un pañuelo limpio. Es el deber de todo caballero cuando una dama está llorando, ¿verdad?

Esperaba que fuera así. Que simplemente su ayuda era producto de su llanto. Nunca podría volver a mirar a Nymphadora a la cara si finalmente ese hombre echaba por tierra todos sus planes.

\- Si, por supuesto

Se fijó en cómo miraba el escritorio y una carta que estaba sobre la mesa. Hermione no entendió el escrutinio del señor Potter. Su mirada prosiguió por la pluma, su rostro y de nuevo, la carta.

¿Qué estaría diciéndole con ese lenguaje corporal?

De repente, se sintió muy incómoda y dejó de llorar. Los ojos se le secaron al instante. Podía percibir claramente los irregulares latidos de su corazón a través de su pecho.

El señor Potter volvió a echar otro vistazo a su alrededor, se frotó la nuca y soltó un suspiro. Luego enganchó un pie en la pata de una silla que tenia cerca y tiró de ella. La silla chirrió por el suelo, crispando los nervios de Hermione.

A continuación, se sentó tan cerca de ella que sus rodillas casi se rozaron. Contempló su rostro, buscando cualquier evidencia que indicara qué se proponía.

Porque lo que menos se esperaba era que terminara sentándose a su lado.

Entonces agarró la carta, se aclaró la garganta y se retorció un poco, como si estuviera buscando una posición mejor: un gesto que le dijo que debía de sentirse desconcertado, pues sabia de primera mano que aquella silla era bastante cómoda.

Debía de estar tan confundido como ella, aunque Hermione permaneció impasible, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener la compostura.

\- _Mi querida Hermione_ -leyó él.

El calor ascendió por su alterado pecho hasta inundar de rubor sus mejillas. ¿Estaba leyéndole la carta?

\- _Cómo te vas a reír cuando te enteres de lo que he hecho. Siempre me has dicho que tenemos que convertirnos en unas expertas intrigantes si queremos conseguir los mejores maridos posibles_ -le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

El rubor se intensificó. No era vergüenza, era de indignación. ¿Acaso él creía que…? El señor Potter abrió la boca para seguir leyendo cuando, en un gesto totalmente impulsivo, sujetó la rodilla mas cercana a ella.

\- Detente -ordenó tajante, sorprendiéndose de la firmeza de su voz.

Harry se detuvo impactado, sin saber si era por su contacto directo, su tono de voz o la orden implícita en sus palabras. Quizás todas a la vez. No sabría discernir. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, contemplando a la mujer que tenia frente a él, con las mejillas encendidas y aquellos ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo? -tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de la garganta.

\- ¿Usted qué cree? Esto es una broma de mal gusto. ¿Qué me tiene? ¿Por una inculta? -masculló la Princesa de Hielo.

\- Yo creía que… que… -retrocedió apesadumbrado, haciendo ruido con la silla.

\- ¿Que no sabia leer? ¿Que no sabia escribir? -completó la frase por él con hiriente sarcasmo.

El hombre descansó la carta en su regazo, sin apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Acaso sus conjeturas habían sido erróneas? Al principio, le había parecido absurdo. Si no supiera leer, no habría podido recitar el poema en el club de lectura, ¿cierto? quizás habría usado alguna estrategia para aparentar. Pero ahora mismo, con la amenazante mirada de _lady_ Hermione clavándose en él, era consciente de la metedura de pata tan grande que había cometido.

Simplemente había querido ayudar y…

\- _Lady_ Hermione lamentó muchísimo este malentendido. Creía que necesitaba ayuda y…

\- Lo creyó. De todas las cosas que podría haber creído, señor Potter, esta es la mas absurda de todas.

\- Entonces ayúdeme a enmendar mi error -se atrevió a decirle, recuperando la confianza- la razón de su llanto ha hecho que mi ayuda haya sido malinterpretada.

La sinceridad y el arrepentimiento en aquellos fascinantes ojos esmeraldas calmó la indignación de la joven, para sorpresa de ésta. El rubor menguó ligeramente y el brillo colérico de sus ojos se apagó. Se sentó muy derecha con dignidad y carraspeó, incómoda.

\- No tengo porque contarle nada de lo que me ocurre, señor Potter.

\- ¿Prefiere que lo adivine por mi cuenta?

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida por su osadía y su descaro pero la media sonrisa que cruzó los labios del joven la puso nerviosa. No podía ser tan obvia. La probabilidad de que descubriese su secreto era muy palpable. Suspiró con resignación.

\- Mi doncella personal… -empezó con esfuerzo. Harry lo percibía y sintió admiración, sin proponérselo- mi doncella personal está en un estado delicado de salud. No puedo ir a verla, ni hablar con ella y eso me entristece. ¿Ya está contento?

Escueta y sin mucho detalle. A Harry no le extrañaba. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mismo tiempo. El semblante de _lady_ Hermione se había ensombrecido al hablar de Nymphadora y la tristeza era palpable en sus facciones. Su corazón se encogió en su pecho. Era una sensación muy parecida a la que había sentido cuando vio la escena de las dos hermanas en la mansión de Ronald.

\- Su doncella y usted son amigas, ¿verdad? o al menos, una relación mas allá de amo-sirvienta -dedujo sin dificultad.

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó. No había necesidad de palabras. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por si sola. Harry no soportaba mas esa tensión. No quería que se sintiera así. Extendió la carta hacia ella en un acto de paz. La joven ladeó la mirada y tras unos instantes de duda, la aceptó con calma.

\- No espero que lo entienda, señor Potter. Nymphadora y yo somos amigas desde que tengo uso de razón. Hemos estado juntas siempre y ahora ella no está conmigo. En estos momentos, detesto mi deber de guardar mi reputación, a costa de mi relación con ella.

No sabia por qué le contaba todo aquello. Precisamente a él. A ese hombre que la atormentaba constantemente, adoptando la voz de su conciencia y apareciendo en sus sueños con mas frecuencia de la que le gustaría. Hizo una mueca cuando esos pensamientos la invadieron y mas estando frente a ella, el objeto de sus temores. Últimamente la presencia del señor Potter provocaba ciertas actitudes en su persona que la desconcertaban.

Como esa, por ejemplo.

Harry guardó silencio prudentemente. La observó detenidamente, como si buscase algún indicio de interpretación, tan habitual en ella. Hermione fue a su encuentro y sus miradas se cruzaron.

BUM… BUM… BUM… BUM...

Ella contuvo el aliento.

Él tragó saliva lentamente.

Era un hechizo. Tenia que serlo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran tan hechizados solo por una mirada? La carta resbaló de los dedos de Hermione. Parpadeó de repente, percatándose del sutil movimiento.

No lo vio venir.

Ambos extendieron sus manos para coger la carta y sus dedos se rozaron. La castaña se irguió rápidamente al contacto y el pelinegro recuperó la postura mas lentamente que ella. Como si procesase la información.

\- ¿Es de su doncella? -murmuró, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- No -respondió en un débil susurro- es de _lady_ Ginevra. Iba a leerla hasta que llegó usted.

\- ¿Me permitiría…? -dudó en un nuevo intento de conversación, señalando la carta y una mirada cargada de amabilidad.

Hermione estaba cansada. No deseaba discutir ni usar sus dotes lingüísticas para echarlo fuera de su cuarto. Además, se había ofrecido a ayudarla incondicionalmente. Hasta la condescendencia anterior había sido reconfortante. Y por supuesto, jamás admitiría en voz alta lo fascinante que le parecía la voz del señor Potter cuando leía. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de asentir con la cabeza. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

\- _Bueno, lo he hecho. Lo he hecho de verdad y esta noche nos vamos a Gretna Green_

\- ¿Qué? -espetaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione rogó porque no fuera lord Draco. Si había un Dios en el cielo, sin duda protegería a Ginny de ese canalla. Incapaz de esperar, le arrebató la carta de las manos al señor Potter. Lamentablemente, cuando halló el pretendiente de su amiga, se quejó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es ese hombre misterioso del que te tanto habla

El atractivo rostro del señor Potter se contrajo de confusión y acercándose un poco mas, pudo distinguir la letra D en la carta.

\- No logro entender…

\- Se van a las ocho. Su padre cree que va a asistir a una fiesta en Hampstead Heath. Así, cuando se entere de la verdad, estarán a muchos kilómetros de distancia. -miró el reloj de inmediato. Eran cerca de las nueve-. Vamos.

El señor Potter estaba tan atónito que tardó en reaccionar y salió de la habitación, siguiendo a _lady_ Hermione, sin mirar atrás.

-o-

Ya se preocuparía mas tarde de aquel encuentro con ese caballero de ojos esmeraldas. Su secreto la quemaba y estar sin Nym agravaba este hecho. No podía estar cerca de ese hombre o la descubriría y seria el fin para ella.

Ahora mismo, le preocupaba que Ginny estuviera sana y salva en casa. Llevaba tiempo sospechando que el misterioso caballero de su amiga no era otro que lord Draco.

El hombre se había pasado todo el recital con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y no había dejado de perseguir a Ginevra en cada uno de los bailes que se habían celebrado durante las dos últimas semanas. Y aunque tuviera toda la intención de sentar cabeza, era un auténtico bellaco que no dudaría en aprovecharse de Ginevra si creía que podía obtener algo de ella.

Lo que tampoco era tan difícil ya que estaba convencida de que a Ginny le parecía muy romántico eso de fugarse a Gretna Green.

El carillón del enorme reloj que había en el vestíbulo de la planta baja resonó en las escaleras dando las nueve, Todavía estaban a tiempo de salvar a su amiga, pero iban demasiado justos.


	19. Capitulo 17

Harry salió corriendo tras Hermione, con aquella absurda carta en el puño. ¿En serio se contaban las mujeres ese tipo de cosas por escrito? ¿Descubriendo cuáles eran sus planes para que se los pudieran arruinar las unas a las otras? Y encima _lady_ Ginevra esperaba que _lady_ Hermione estuviera feliz por ella.

Menos mal que no lo estaba. En cuanto la vio caminar por el pasillo con los hombros erguidos, supo que no estaba disfrutando precisamente de la buena suerte de su amiga.

 _Lady_ Hermione parecía tan decidida que casi se olvidó de lo rota y abatida que la había visto antes. Casi.

\- Tú -oyó cómo llamaba la atención de un lacayo que llevaba un jarro de agua por el pasillo en dirección a los dormitorios-. Asegúrate de que el carruaje de viaje esté listo con nuestros caballos mas rápidos y resistentes. El que va sin escudo.

Siguió caminando antes de que al sirviente le diera tiempo a balbucear un _si,milady._ Harry aceleró el paso para ir a la par. ¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido? Prácticamente iba corriendo, pero uno nunca lo diría al ver su elegante porte deslizándose por las escaleras. El dobladillo de su vestido apenas se agitó.

Una doncella que llevaba unas cuantas velas se hizo a un lado en cuanto la vio bajando los últimos escalones.

\- Préparame una bolsa de viaje

\- ¿Yo, _milady_?

\- Si, tú. O Hannah si cree que puede hacerlo ahora mismo. Una bolsa pequeña. Con prendas sencillas que pueda ponerme yo misma.

Harry se apiadó de la aterrorizada doncella y le quitó las velas.

\- Que Dios le bendiga -susurró la muchacha antes de alejarse corriendo por la parte trasera de la casa.

Si iba tan rapido para encontrar a Hannah, solo podía desearle la mejor de las suertes. Supuso que Hannah era la doncella que vio salir llorando de los aposentos de _lady_ Hermione. No le hubiera sorprendido que estuviera escondida en el rincón mas recóndito de la casa, lamiéndose sus heridas.

Dejó las velas en una mesa cercana y salió disparado a través del vestíbulo para alcanzar la figura de Hermione, que ya se había alejado, pero se detuvo en seco en cuando la vio pararse frente a las mismas puertas por las que había desaparecido Dean cuando llegó a Granger House. No iría a contárselo a toda esa gente, ¿verdad? La reputación de Ginevra quedaría totalmente comprometida.

 _Lady_ Hermione asomó la cabeza al salón.

\- ¿Neville?

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. Había usado un tono meloso y bobalicón. ¿Dónde estaba el general que había ordenado a los sirvientes que se prepararan para la batalla de hacia solo unos segundos? Ahora tenia delante a una mujer de suaves maneras que sabia que era bienvenida y cuál era su posición. Ninguno de los presentes en aquel salón se imaginaria que estaba pasando nada malo.

\- Hermano, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

\- Hermione, tenemos invitados -replicó Neville con exasperación y condescendencia a partes iguales.

Lo supo al instante. Hermione quería que su hermano la viera como una niña, que la tratara como si fuera incompetente. ¿Cuántas veces se habia salido con la suya porque su familia simplemente pensaba que no quería o no podía hacer algo?

En su pecho floreció algo que jamás creyó que llegaría a sentir por aquella joven: respeto. Ninguno de los espías que conocia, ni siquiera Ron, podía modificar su carácter tan rápido como aquella dama. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Hermione le impresionaba por algo mas que su apariencia. Era desconcertante.

Neville salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él. La mirada indulgente que lanzó a su hermana era ahora una combinación de amor y crispación.

Hermione le agarró las manos.

\- Tienes que salir ahora mismo. Tienes que salvarla.

La preocupación sustituyó a la irritación en los ojos del duque.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ginevra se ha escapado. Tienes que detenerla, Neville, y traerla contigo de vuelta a casa antes de que se arruine la vida.

Los ojos de Neville adquirieron un brillo especial. Harry había contemplado esa mirada en mas de una ocasión, mientras el duque meditaba sobre algún posible negocio.

No le cupo la menor duda de que en ese momento estaba sopesando todas las posibles complicaciones.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¿A dónde se dirige? ¿Va a caballo o en carruaje?

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le había dado tiempo de leer toda la carta pero Hermione fue mas rápida. Le arrebató la carta y con lágrimas en los ojos, se la entregó a su hermano.

\- Me llegó esta carta de su parte. Está loca. Debes detenerla.

En ese momento, Dean también salió al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

- _Lady_ Ginevra ha cometido un error colosal .-agitó la carta en el aire-. Ahora mismo iría a buscar a su padre, pero ya llevan una hora de camino.

\- Por no hablar de que su padre es malisimo montando a caballo y que no tiene carruaje propio -comentó Dean haciendo una mueca mientras leía a toda prisa la carta.

\- ¿Quién es su misterioso D? -masculló el duque disgustado.

\- Lord Draco. Han sido inseparables estas últimas semanas -respondió Hermione con dificultad.

Harry volvió a mirar a la joven, que había sacado un pañuelo para enjugarse los ojos. Sabia que debía centrarse en el problema que se traian entre manos, pero solo podía pensar en la fascinante revelacion que había descubierto sobre _lady_ Hermione… ¿O es que quizás no sabia nada realmente?

Neville dobló la carta, usando el pulgar y el dedo para marcar aun mas el pliegue.

\- Tengo que ir a por ella

\- ¿Y dejar que los mayores chismosos de Londres se pregunten por qué te marchaste sin mas? -replicó su hermano, quitándole la carta- Mejor voy yo. Nadie me echará en falta.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa. A esta hora podría estar a mitad de camino de Escocia -instó Hermione apretando el pañuelo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

\- Apenas se habrá alejado unos pocos kilometros. Y eso suponiendo que saliera a la hora que dijo que lo haria.

El destello que emitieron los ojos de _lady_ Hermione hubiera podido hacer un agujero en el pecho de Neville si de verdad se creía lo que había dicho. Harry se apoyó contra la pared, contemplando el intercambio de la familia con creciente interés.

\- Da igual, tenemos que salir de inmediato

\- ¿Cómo que tenemos? -replicó Dean con los ojos como platos- Iré mucho mas deprisa sin ti

\- ¿Y qué haras cuando la encuentres? ¿Cómo la llevaras de vuelta a su casa? - apuntó ella con los brazos en jarras.

Dean frunció el ceño y se dio por vencido.

El lacayo, que Hermione había mandado para avisar de que prepararan el carruaje, entró en el vestibulo, intentando no parecer demasiado curioso sobre el asunto, aunque no lo consiguió.

\- _Milady…_

\- Charles, asegúrate que tengan listo el carruaje de viaje. El que no lleva el escudo -ordenó Neville.

El sirviente miró a la hermana y al hermano alarmado y confundido a la vez. Harry apretó el puño contra la boca, con la esperanza de que la presión de los dientes mantendría a raya la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Hermione enarcó una ceja

\- Ahora mismo, milord -se escabulló a toda prisa.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Cuando había entrado por la puerta de aquella casa, hacia tan solo una hora, habría jurado que Hermione estaba bajo la influencia de su hermano. Ahora tenia muy claro que en esa familia ella controlaba su propio destino… a sabiendas de que presentía que le ocultaba algo. Lo notaba y estaba muy cerca.

¿Significaba aquello que se había equivocado en todas las otras cosas que había pensado de esa dama?

Dean se tocó el pañuelo del cuello.

\- Me cambiaré de levita y de pañuelo. Todo lo demás pasará desapercibido, pero no queremos que parezca que estamos saliendo de la ciudad a toda prisa.

\- Prepararé una pequeña bolsa - replicó ella, siguiendo a Dean hasta las escaleras.

Neville echó un vistazo hacia el salon, sin duda temiendo los rostros curiosos que se encontraría a su regreso.

\- ¿Qué les vas a decir?

El duque abrió mucho los ojos con semblante serio. Después se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada

\- Debe ser agradable ser un duque

\- Tiene sus momentos -se alisó la levita y agarró el pomo de la puerta del salón mientras Hermione bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Harry envidió en silencio las ventajas de una posición como la de Neville. ¿Cómo seria vivir sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie? Sencillamente fascinante. El duque arqueó las cejas al observar la bolsa de su hermana pero no mencionó nada y desapareció salón adentro.

\- ¿Estás listo? -preguntó _lady_ Hermione.

Harry parpadeó confuso. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él?

\- ¿Listo para qué?

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Para venir, evidentemente

Dean se unió a ellos. Llevaba una levita de color tostado en lugar de la negra que usaba por la noche.

\- ¿Quieres que Harry nos acompañe?

Su sorpresa fue mayor que la de Dean. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ir? No era de la familia y apenas había intercambiado unas breves palabras con _lady_ Ginevra en un par de ocasiones.

Hermione fue hacia la puerta. La fuerza con la que apretaba la bolsa de viaje fue la única señal externa de la angustia que debía estar sintiendo por dentro.

\- Si recibes algún golpe mientras rescatas a _lady_ Ginevra de las garras de lord Draco, necesitaremos que el señor Potter nos acompañe a casa. Es cierto que no seria la situación ideal, asi que intenta que no te dejen fuera de combate.

Le gustaba creer que tenia una idea aproximada de como pensaba el sector mas dócil de la sociedad, pero estaba empezando a pensar que no las entendía en absoluto. Si la mente de todas las féminas funcionaba como la de _lady_ Hermione, era una maravilla que cualquier hombre pudiera mantener una conversación razonable con una mujer.

Dean cruzó el umbral de la puerta con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros en esta pequeña aventura? Al menos me proporcionarás una agradable compañia.

Dean la taladró con la mirada mientras tomaban asiento en el carruaje. Seguro que estaba furioso con ella por el golpe bajo que acababa de darle. Su hermano estaba muy orgulloso de su destreza como púgil y lord Draco no era precisamente conocido por estar en buena forma. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba al señor Potter en ese viaje. Tenia que vigilarlo de cerca. Aun se estremecía al pensar en su encuentro en el dormitorio. Demasiado cerca. El corazón le latió con fuerza.

Apretó los dientes y envió lo mas lejos que pudo sus temores. Con su hermano en el carruaje, no podía arriesgarse a iniciar una conversación prometedora con el señor Potter. Tendría que esperar. En el fondo, su presencia la ponía nerviosa pero era mejor que nada. Se sentía muy incómoda teniendo que confiar en aquel hombre insufrible.

 _Mentirosa_

Alejó ese pensamiento con dureza. Se dio cuenta de que, en vez de salir directamente de Londres, el cochero cruzó la plaza y se metió mas en la zona Mayfair.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? Esto no es North Road -se apartó de la ventana mientras el cochero conducía por la calle . Si la veían en aquella parte de la ciudad su reputación se vería seriamente comprometida.

\- Tengo que recoger algo -respondió el señor Potter.

El carruaje torció en Pall Mall y él descendió de un salto del vehículo. Hermione quiso cambiarse de asiento para evitar ser vista y poder ver mejor pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el ojiverde volvió rápidamente. El carruaje arrancó mientras él cerraba la puerta. En su mano llevaba un pequeño zurrón de cuero.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo con indudable curiosidad.

\- Espero que no tenga que deciroslo -replicó, escondiendo el zurrón entre su cadera y la pared.

Nadie dijo nada del asunto, a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación.

Al cabo de un rato, Dean empezó a hablar de deportes; algo que vino fenomenal.

Cualquier cosa con tal de que mantuviera a los hombres entretenidos. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo sacar de ese atolladero a Ginny. Su mente no paraba de hilar distintas formas para ayudarla. Por ahora sin éxito.

¡Qué insensata había sido su amiga!

\- Estamos a una hora de Londres. Deberíamos empezar a mirar dentro de las posadas. Tendrán que detenerse en algún lugar para cambiar los caballos o cenar algo. Puede que ni siquiera hayan llegado muy lejos, pensando que cualquiera que fuera detrás de ellos pasaría de largo.

El camino hacia Gretna Green estaba repleto de posadas y los hombres discutieron durante un buen rato en cuáles deberían parar, ya que tardarían demasiado si pasaban por todas.

Tambien hablaron sobre quién debería entrar y preguntar por lord Draco. No podían mencionar a Ginevra o arruinarían su reputacion, con independencia de si la encontraban o no esa noche.

Al final, Hermione se quedó en el carruaje con un lacayo haciendo guardia en la puerta mientras su hermano y el señor Potter iban de posada en posada. Habian decidido que levantarian menos sospechas si daban la sensación de que tenían pensado reunirse allí con lord Draco. El ardid, sin embargo, requería que invirtieran un poco mas de tiempo del que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Después de salir de la cuarta posada, los hombres regresaron al vehículo con aspecto sombrio.

\- ¿Y si no han venido por este camino? -Dean se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas- Ginevra creía que iban a Gretna Green, pero ¿y si no han ido allí?

El señor Potter se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay otros caminos que llevan a Escocia. Pueden contraer matrimonio en cualquier ciudad pasada la frontera.

Suponiendo que lord Draco tuviera la intención de llevarla a Escocia. Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, sin expresar en voz alta aquella preocupación, pero Hermione supo exactamente lo que estaban pensando. Dejó caer los hombros. Aquello era el fin.

\- Podrian estar en cualquier lugar, ¿verdad?

Dean asintió. De pronto se le veia agotado y derrotado.

\- Y eso suponiendo que se hayan dirigido al norte. Draco es lo suficientemente rastrero para llevarla hacia el oeste el tiempo suficiente como para comprometer su reputación y así obligar a que el padre de Ginevra le ofrezca mas dinero con tal de que el escándalo no salga a la luz.

El carruaje se sumió en un intenso silencio que solo se rompió cuando el señor Potter tamborileó con los dedos sobre su rodilla. Era un hábito un tanto zafio, pero agradeció que parecía mas pensativo que angustiado.

De pronto lo vio parar y acercarse un poco mas a la ventana para mirar fuera.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos de Elstree?

\- A unos ocho kilómetros mas o menos. Pero eso es hacia Londres. Ya paramos alli, en Flying Pig, ¿te acuerdas?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- El abuelo paterno de Draco posee una casa en Elstree. No me puedo creer que me olvidara de ese dato. No sé con cuanta frecuencia suele ir Draco alli, pero seguro que el personal de servicio no cuestionaría su derecho a usarla, ¿verdad?

\- El señor Malfoy falleció hace unos años. Lo mas probable es que cualquier casa que tuviera ahora esté en otras manos -aportó Hermione.

\- No, no murió -declaró Harry con una sonrisa en los labios- aunque sí que estaba bastante molesto con la eleccion de marido que hicieron sus hijas y los esfuerzos de su mujer para que acabara en una carcel de deudores, así que tuvieron de que dejar el pais.

Dean se estaba riendo mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y ordenaba al cochero que diera media vuelta y volviera a Elstree.

\- ¿Y dónde fueron? -preguntó con curiosidad.

El señor Potter dio rienda suelta a su sonrisa. Mientras veía cómo se le iluminaba todo el rostro, a Hermione le entraron unas tremendas ganas de sonreír también.

\- A Canadá. Su esposa sigue amenazando con mudarse a la India y decir que ha enviudado. Él la deja redecorar la casa mientras se ausenta para cazar algún oso y las cosas se calman durante un tiempo.

\- Déjeme adivinar: Usted tiene algún tipo de negocio con el señor Malfoy, ¿me equivoco? Por eso sabe tanto.

\- No. En efecto. Gestiono sus acciones en la bolsa. Le está yendo bastante bien.

¿Habia alguien cuya situación financiera no conociera este hombre? Ahora entendía todas las conexiones que tenia. Con ese conocimiento podía arruinarlos a todos.

\- Canadá se encuentra en el norte de America. Es tan fría y francesa… Un lugar salvaje -murmuró Hermione, estremeciéndose. Se ajustó la falda para cubrirse mejor las piernas.

Dean frunció el ceño.

\- Pero si está en Canadá, ¿no estará la casa cerrada?

\- Lo dudo. El señor Malfoy la mantiene abierta para que puedan usarla sus nietos. Dice que se merecen un lugar al que poder ir para alejarse de sus padres.

\- Parece el sitio perfecto al que acudiría Draco.

Hermione miró por la ventana para disimular su inquietud. Si la pareja había decidido pasar la noche en una casa privada, podria ser demasiado tarde para Ginny. La encantadora pero alocada Ginny llevaba años siendo su mejor amiga en Londres, desde que la otra muchacha había estado a un metro de dos caballeros que terminaron llegando a las manos en Regents Park.

Miró al señor Potter y se la encontró observándola. ¿En qué estaría fijándose? Intuía que iban a hablar muy pronto. En cuanto se presentase la oportunidad. El pánico volvió a asomar la cabeza, amenazando con apoderarse de ella por completo.

\- Y diganos, señor Potter, ¿de dónde es usted?

Vio como enarcaba ambas cejas y torcía los labios divertido.

\- De Glasgow. Y creo, señorita, que si vamos a convertir en un hábito eso de ir juntos en un carruaje a toda velocidad en medio de la noche, podría empezar a llamarme Harry.

No queria llamarle Harry. Era demasiado para ella. Reconocer que su relación era algo mas que circunstancial podía colocarla en una posición muy precaria. Hasta incluso podía empezar a gustarle ese hombre.

\- No seria apropiado, señor Potter

\- Oh, basta ya, Hermione -intervino Dean- El hombre ha salido corriendo detrás de tu amiga sin protestar lo mas minimo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

La mueca que hizo aquel hombre odioso se parecía demasiado a una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. Solo cuando estemos solos puede llamarme Hermione y yo le llamaré… -tragó saliva y alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Él ya no se reia-… Harry.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de ella mientras asentia.

\- Hermione

Sintió un estremecimiento en su interior que bajó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Y ahora no tenia nada que ver con el pánico y sí mucho con… Bueno, no estaba segura, pero sí era bastante placentero. ¿Estaba pronunciando su nombre con un acento mas marcado de lo normal a propósito? No era la primera vez que lo oía de sus labios. Lo único que había cambiado es que ya no decía el _lady_ delante. Pero le sonó tan intimo…

\- Muy bien -La voz jovial de Dean rompió el hechizo-. Y ahora que todos somos amigos y tenemos un destino en mente, ¿qué podemos hacer mientras continuamos nuestro camino con la esperanza de no toparnos con ningún asaltante?

* * *

 **HOLA! SIGO VIVA! DISCULPENME! NO TENGO EXCUSA. NO VOY A ESTAR DISCULPANDOME CADA DOS POR TRES. LA CULPA ES MIA Y SOLO MIA. LA ORGANIZACION ES VITAL PARA ESCRIBIR Y PODER PUBLICAR. PERO QUIERO DEJAR CLARO QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ HASTA EL FINAL. ES UNA PROMESA!**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME**

 **DAMA FELINA**


End file.
